The Trouble with Harry
by SophieB
Summary: SLASH. Ron goes too far this time. And he must deal with the consequences. Because Harry just won't have it, and Draco's got something to say as well. It's not over yet. **CHAPTER 13 UPLOADED**
1. Chapter 1: The Early Bird Gets the...Erm...

THE TROUBLE WITH HARRY (1/ PC25 PC25 3 3 2001-11-09T17:40:00Z 2001-11-09T17:42:00Z 5 1672 9531 University of Oregon 79 19 11704 9.4402 0 0 

**THE TROUBLE WITH HARRY (1/?)**

**Author:** SophieB.

**e-mail:** sophia3b@yahoo.com

**Category:** Romance, slash

**Spoilers:** All Four Books

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Ron Weasley is in love with his best friend, and Draco Malfoy is in love with his worst enemy. Of course they're the one and the same, but what are these lovesick boys to do when our favorite raven haired, bespectacled Gryffindor stud takes no notice of either one of them? Who will find the way to Harry's attentions and the key to his heart? Sub-plot of Neville's depression and developing friendship with Hermione and Harry.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This story contains slash. So if reading about interesting people who happen to be gay bothers you then here is my word of warning. And now before we begin, a short story that has nothing to do with The Trouble With Harry brought to you by my good friend Clandestine…

LOVE

Harry LOVES Draco. Draco LOVES Harry. Ron…poor Ron, nobody LOVES him. THE END

They thought about Harry and how hot Harry was and they said, "Harry is so hot," and they thought some more about the hotness of Harry.

**The Trouble with Harry **

**Chapter 1: The Early Bird Gets the …erm…Harry?**

A beam of sunlight streaked down through the gap between the curtains of the dormitory window. Ron stirred and opened one eye as the beam fell across his face drawing him awake. He turned and looked at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed. 

6:00. 

Time to get up.

He pulled the blankets off of himself and dropped his feet to the stone floor, shivering as pinpricks of cold ran up his legs. He stood up and stretched and surveyed the dorm. All the bed curtains were drawn closed except that of the bed next to his. _Good, still asleep_. 

He went to the window and peeked out as his breath condensed into a mist. Shivering he shut the pane. Ron never understood why Harry liked to keep it open during the night. It always got so chilly by morning. He had said something about it being less confining. Ron supposed it had to do with living in a cupboard most of his childhood. 

Turning, Ron looked across the room past partially drawn crimson curtains at the bed and the boy sleeping soundly there. He walked over and stared down at Harry. 

Harry Potter. 

His best friend for the past six years. 

Harry Potter. 

His accomplice. His partner in crime. Almost a brother. 

Almost. 

Harry Potter. 

That name had meant so much to everyone in the wizarding community, but it had never meant as much to them as it did to him. 

Harry Potter. 

The boy he loved. 

He reached down and softly brushed a finger over Harry's scar. Harry shifted slightly and quivered in his sleep. Ron withdrew his icy hand and pulled the covers up around the sleeping boy. He once again regarded Harry's face. It was twisted into a slight grimace. 

'He always looks like that when he's sleeping,' thought Ron perturbed. 

It gave him yet another reason to wish he could hold this boy in his arms. Just the thought chased away the chill from his body. To hold him and comfort him, run his hands through those midnight tresses…Ron sighed looking at his watch. 

Time to get ready. 

After getting his clothes from the wardrobe, he padded lightly to the bathroom. He stripped off his bright orange Cannons pajamas and stepped into the steaming shower. Quickly he lathered himself up and washed the suds from his skin, grabbing his towel to dab himself dry. He threw his robes on over his head and stood in front of the bathroom mirror, hair dripping and hanging limply over his eyes. 

"Hmm…this is going to take a while," he mumbled to himself. 

He started to blow dry his hair, using a quick drying charm, resulting in a mess of red locks standing up every which way in a tangled heap, 'fro style. He shook his head at his misbehaving mop…it seemed to be getting more difficult to manage than even Harry's lately. 

"Ok…let's get to work." 

He took out a tube of Slick Trick™ Spell-Stay hair gel squeezing out a generous green gob onto his hand. He swept the hand through the bright flaming mess, flattening it with the heavy gel. Parting his hair, he worked the gel into the roots and started arranging it. He worked for about half an hour before he was finally satisfied and went to work on his clothes, straightening the creases and unwrinkling the wrinkles until everything settled just so. As a final touch he dabbed on some of the inexpensive cologne Ginny had given him last Christmas. 

He surveyed himself in the mirror one last time. He looked all right. Still, the bright red hair threw off his look a bit and he hated those freckles. They made his skin look dirty, he thought. 

_Just too many freckles. _

He sighed. 

"It'll have to do." 

He looked at his watch. 

7:30. 

'Record time,' he thought to himself. 

He did the same thing most mornings. Get up early and get ready. If anybody knew they'd think he was crazy, but he needed the time. He needed to get everything just right. It was more important than an extra hour or two of sleep. Everyone thought that he was still curled up in his bed, the covers pulled up around his head and the bed curtains shut tight. Up until this year he would have been too. Hermione had always complained about the fact that he liked to sleep in. "How do you expect to get a good start on your day if you waste all morning in bed?" she had said. He snorted. If Hermione could see him now. Up before the sun had even fully risen into the still violet sky. How very unlike him. But he couldn't help but wonder if all this would make any difference. Was he just wasting his mornings in the bathroom now instead of in bed? It all seemed so futile. Harry didn't appear to notice either way. 

He turned towards the door to hear voices conversing, sleepy morning grumbles heading in his direction. The others were awake. Harry would be awake too. 

Harry. 

"This is for you Harry. All for you," he whispered taking a deep breath and walking out the door. 

***

A boy sat alone in the common room in front of a blazing fire. His eyes were closed and his hands were folded neatly in his lap. 

He looked like an old portrait, refined and elegant with blaring hints of aristocracy, all velvet and silk reminiscent of pure luxurious perfection. His robes were perfect as they draped over his slim form, pooling prettily as they hit the floor near his feet. 

His skin was a flawless milky white. Soft as cream. 

A racket from within the dormitories forced open a lid to reveal a steady quicksilver eye fading almost imperceptibly into a gentle gray violet at the edges. The other eye opened as the noise continued and the pair followed the direction from which the sounds came. 

_So, the idiots are finally through. _

The others had just finished their morning absolutions and were currently making their way down the stairs. 

He rose majestically, taking an elegant swaggering step towards his companions, and promptly tripped on that beautiful pool of robe at his feet, sending him sprawling across the stone floor. 

He heard giggles and snickers from the stairwell and looked up to see his 'friends' pointing and laughing at him. He blew a platinum strand from his face pulling himself off the ground. 

_Damn. _

Now his hair was all mussed. He'd have to do it over. 

He'd miss breakfast. 

'Damn,' he thought again, making his way back up the stairs to the bathroom and shooting dirty looks at the others as he passed, shutting them up. 

Yes his pride had been damaged and they had no right to laugh at him but he'd deal with it later. Now he had to put himself right again. 

He reached the bathroom and sighed staring at the mirror. Hair fell all over the place. 

_This won't do at all..._

He took his wand from his pocket and started to perform a series of setting spells. After about half an hour, his hair was almost back to it's perfect state except for a few strands that simply refused to be told what to do and kept making their way down in front of his eyes. 

It was getting late. It would have to do. 

Draco shook his head. 

"What's the point of getting up at 6:00 and getting ready if I have to do it over again every time." 

This was not the first time he'd had to skip breakfast to fix hair that had befallen some mishap. It was practically routine now. He'd wake, fix himself up, fall down or walk into a wall or something equally ridiculous and then go back and fix himself up again. 

It wasn't that he was clumsy. Maybe he just wasn't getting enough sleep. 

This morning he had been startled awake at 5:50 by the blaring of his alarm clock. He had reached down under his bed and found a shoe which he chucked at the irritating timepiece causing it to blare from the ground across the room instead of from his bedside table. He had stuffed his head under his pillow to drown out the noise and almost fell back asleep until he remembered why he had set the alarm so early in the first place and grudgingly got up. 

His roommates slept on peacefully. Most had gotten used to the alarm and some of the smarter ones had cast a silence charm around their beds the previous night. No one ever questioned why it was that Draco got up so early. It was just assumed that he would rise at dawn to primp and prepare. The kid _was_ incredibly vain after all. 

They were right of course except that they didn't realize just _who_ it was that he was primping and preparing for. Besides, everyone knew Draco was a shower hog. It was better to let him have full reign of the bathroom every morning before everyone else got up. 

After adequately using up all the hot water and fixing himself up, Draco had come and sat in front of the fire to mentally prepare his day. He had had it all worked out. 

He would walk up to the Gryffindor table and let lose a barrage of witty remarks he had thought up last night. This would hopefully draw them into a fight. Then he would have an excuse to glare at the boy all day long. 

And who knew…he might even get to hit him. 

Granted it wasn't a normal relationship, but it was difficult to have one of those when the other party didn't even know you were in love with them. For now he'd have to take what he could get. But today he would get nothing. 

He spent all that time prettying himself up for his love and now he was going to miss breakfast. Starting something in Potions was always an option, but he didn't fancy making too much trouble for Professor Snape. Hell, Snape was probably the only teacher who liked him at all; it was not something he wanted to change. Besides, Snape had enough to worry about, namely supervising incompetent Gryffindors. 

Care of Magical Creatures was definitely out of the question. That oaf Hagrid wouldn't hesitate to give him a three-week detention if he so much as raised an eyebrow at the Terrific Trio.

Maybe in the halls? 

_If I hadn't tripped…damn these beautiful robes of mine. _

He sighed looking at his watch. 

Time for Potions. 

_Oh well. I'll think of something later. _

And with a final look and wink at the mirror, he walked out the door.

**A/N:** Next chapter, **Flirting with Harry…ehem, Disaster**, we get to have fun in Potions, and even more fun after Potions. Draco gets bad, Ron gets mad, and Harry doesn't get anything (yet), the poor kid. Thanks for reading…I'd be much obliged if you'd kindly review **; )**


	2. Chapter 2: Flirting with Harry...Ehem, D...

THE TROUBLE WITH HARRY (2/ PC25 PC25 2 1 2001-11-09T17:51:00Z 2001-11-09T17:51:00Z 9 2160 12312 University of Oregon 102 24 15120 9.4402 0 0 

**THE TROUBLE WITH HARRY (2/?)**

**Author: **SophieB.

**e-mail:** sophia3b@yahoo.com

**Category:** Romance, slash

**Spoilers:** All Four Books

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Ron Weasley is in love with his best friend, and Draco Malfoy is in love with his worst enemy. Of course they're the one and the same, but what are these lovesick boys to do when our favorite raven haired, bespectacled Gryffindor stud takes no notice of either one of them? Who will find the way to Harry's attentions and the key to his heart? Sub-plot of Neville's depression and developing friendship with Hermione and Harry.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Don't expect anything too soon. Harry isn't dense but he's not exactly a pillar of lucid thought either, at least not when it comes to people mooning after him. But not to worry. Hermione being the astute witch that she is will set him straight sooner or later I'm sure. Anyhow, enjoy…

**The Trouble with Harry**

**Chapter 2: Flirting with Harry…ehem, Disaster**

Ron leaned back in his chair balancing it on two legs. He glanced around the dungeon classroom waiting for class to start. 

He was in a terribly good mood; breakfast had gone well this morning. Some of the others had been late and he had some time to chat with Harry alone. 

They had talked about the usual things, Quidditch, the latest news from the rumor mill, complaints about the grueling study schedule Hermione had planned for them (this drew a glare from the girl as she looked up from the book in her lap), things in general. 

Harry was in a good mood too and had had a beautiful grin on his face all through breakfast. 

He'd even leaned over and whispered about something or another to his friend, tickling Ron's ear and sending shivers down his spine. 

All in all it was great. 

And best of all, Malfoy wasn't there. The Slytherin had been very consistent about coming over to their table and insulting them recently, usually ruining Ron's morning not to mention his day. 

And Harry…poor Harry. He'd just sit there and take it. 

How Ron wished he could beat that smug git Malfoy into the ground. Nobody should be able to hurt Harry like that. Ron could feel his ears warm as a flush undoubtedly was building there. Even thinking about Malfoy was ruining his good mood. 

'Speak of the Devil,' thought Ron bitterly. 

The blonde boy rushed into the room and took his seat, followed closely by Snape who immediately started his recitation. 

"Today we will be making a Repelling Potion. It is a quite advanced and I expect you all to pay vary close attention." 

He paused and surveyed the room his pointed glare lingering over the Gryffindor side. 

"Longbottom. Where is Longbottom?"

"He had to go to the infirmary Professor. He was feeling ill," answered Hermione.

"We will see about that. You will tell him that he is to see me this evening about making up the assignment and serving a detention for missing it in the first place."

"But Professor—."

"Feeling ill is no excuse for missing an entire class period Miss Granger. Feel relieved that I have not taken points from Gryffindor for his blatant lack of respect for this class. Nor yours."

Hermione harrumphed and sat back in her chair with her arms crossed dejectedly. 

Harry glanced back at her, shrugging sympathetically. He wasn't sure why she even still tried after all these years. 

"Now, for this potion you will need the following ingredients…" The Potion Master continued his lecture and the students got to work. 

Harry as usual was paired with Ron, to his great relief. 

Snape had taken to giving them assigned pairings as of late, usually volatile ones too such as Malfoy and Harry, Malfoy and Ron, or pretty much Malfoy and any Gryffindor. But the Professor had wised up after finding that the entertainment value of the confrontations that broke out was definitely not as large as the headache he inevitably would have afterwards. 

Harry cut his slugs as Ron mixed in the lungfish broth bringing it to a boil in the cauldron. It smelled terrible but the smell would be neutralized as soon as he put in the gall of salamander. Ron got the worst of it bending over the cauldron to stir. He would occasionally cough and wrinkle his nose. 

Harry watched him intently. The potion was supposed to repel Dugbogs, but with the way it smelled, he suspected it could repel pretty much anything. 

"Want me to take a turn?"

Ron looked up at him. 

"No that's okay I got it," he said with conviction. 

Why was it that Ron always volunteered to do the nasty bits? It was quite a strange thing for him to do really. 'Come to think of it,' Harry noted to himself, 'he's only started to do that since this year. Strange.' Perhaps Hermione's speeches had finally been gotten through to the infamously less than studious redhead. Harry shrugged it off. It was nice to see Ron taking some initiative in his schoolwork. Harry had always felt that his friend had much potential.

Harry looked around. Everybody was busy with their potions. Ron and he appeared to be just a bit ahead of most everyone else. He turned back to look at Hermione. 

She hadn't had a partner, as Neville wasn't there. But even with having no one to help her and doing all the cutting and stirring on her own she was already on the last step of her potion. 'Actually she probably got done faster than when Neville _was_ here to help her,' he mused. 

"Hmm…I wonder what's wrong with him," Harry muttered to himself.

"What was that Harry?" asked Ron. 

"Oh nothing. Just wondering what's up with Neville." 

Suddenly bits of ingredients started flying towards the Gryffindors a majority of which landed in Harry's hair. Harry started to pick them out. He glanced around puzzled. 

Ron had to admit it was a very becoming look for Harry. 

He reached up and picked a piece of ingredient out of his friend's hair and was about to comment when something hit him in the ear. A bit of greenish goo dripped down onto his robe collar. 

He heard Malfoy cackle from across the room and turned to glare at him wiping the piece of slug off his face and clothes. 

"Why even bother to wipe it off Weasel…it's not as if it's ruined your robes. Not much could ruin robes that shoddy," said Draco loudly from across the room with another laugh. 

Ron bit his lip and continued to glare. 

He hated when Malfoy did this. 

His pride was hurt. Malfoy had insulted his family's financial state. 

But worse, he had embarrassed him in front of Harry. 

The bastard did this all the time of course, but that didn't mean Ron could ever get used to it. Or would tolerate it. 

"What's wrong Weasley? Finally realized you've got nothing worth saying in that head of yours?"

Ron got up abruptly, "Shut up Malfoy!" 

Ron started to walk over to Draco. And he was _mad_. He usually tried to contain his anger, for Harry's sake. Harry didn't like it when he fought. But right now Malfoy wasn't about to stop taunting him until he reacted. 

So he did. 

Harry looked frantically around the room. Where was Snape? _He probably stepped out to get some more herbs or something_. Harry worriedly reached up and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. 

"Ron—."

"Stay out of this Harry. I don't want you getting involved," the boy mumbled in reply, shaking off the hand that was holding him back. 

Malfoy looked across the room with calmly exhibited horror as 6 feet and 2 inches of flaming, raging Weasley came charging towards him. 

Draco had been conducting his assignment quietly enough, ordering Goyle about and lazily stirring the potion, when he's seen Snape leave the room. He had looked upon it as an opportunity too good to pass up and started chucking things across the room at the always-unsuspecting Gryffindors. 

He had remarkable aim and littered Harry's hair with dried hagfish eyes and Banyan tree twigs and watched lusty eyed as Harry sexily picked them out. He wished he, himself could do it for Harry, that those fingers combing through that black hair were his. But this was a very decent second best. 

That was until Weasley himself had had the nerve to reach over and pluck one of the eyeballs out, pulling his fingers through the midnight strands. 

Draco had been livid. How dare he! How dare Weasley touch his Harry like that! 

He immediately picked up one of his left over slices of slug and threw it at the offending boy. That had stopped the scarlet haired harlot. 

_Ha. _

But now as Draco lay on his back, his breath knocked out of him, and a murderous Weasley sitting on top of him, he took a moment to reanalyze his methods. 

Ron used the time to land a nice punch in the smaller boy's stomach drawing a string of swears from the blonde, much to Ron's satisfaction. 

He bent down close to Malfoy's ear and whispered, "That was for embarrassing me," he punched the boy again, "and that was for Harry. You stay away from him. You don't even look at him, you hear?" 

At that moment Harry pulled Ron off of Malfoy and put himself between the two. 

"Ron stop."

"What, you're defending him?" Ron blared. 

He saw an altogether too smug smile creep onto Malfoy's face at this last comment, and he felt his anger building once again. 

"No of course not Ron. You'll get in trouble. Snape will be coming back soon. You don't need to do this for me…all he did was throw things at me, no harm done. Now forget him. He doesn't matter." Harry tossed his head in Draco's direction. 

Draco's face went dark with a bitter scowl as he got up from the floor and dusted himself off. 

At that moment Snape walked into the room, his arms full of ingredient bottles, to find his students gathered around an area near the back. 

"What is going on here?!" 

Draco was the first to respond. 

"It was Potter sir. He attacked me!" 

"What?" called out both Ron and Harry in unison. 

"I was doing my potion and I just made a comment that was completely truthful and honest and he just went bonkers and attacked me," continued Draco in a chipper voice smiling smugly at the stunned boys standing next to him. 

"No he didn't, I—." Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs shutting him up. 

"Professor, he insulted Ron's family and—." 

"That's no excuse for fighting, Potter. Especially when what you are fighting for isn't even _worth_ the effort." 

Ron winced at the roundabout jab. He turned to the professor. 

"But sir it wasn't Harry's—," another poke from his friend. 

"Two weeks detention Potter. And 40 points from Gryffindor. Fighting will not be tolerated. And most definitely not in _my_ classroom." 

He looked at Ron. 

"And 20 points for talking back and lying Mr. Weasley."

Ron's face turned red once again as he scowled at his professor. 

Snape turned to the rest of the class. 

"Since we are now out of time you will be here half an hour early next time to test today's potion." 

"But sir that's breakfast," complained Seamus. 

"Serves you right for not taking action to stop this," he said sweeping his arm towards Harry and Ron. 

"One meal is of no consequence. Get out of my sight. Dismissed," he hissed crossing his arms in front of him. 

The grumbling class filed out.

***

Draco admired the intricate mosaics, pretty designs weaving in and out of long thorny rose vines, concentric circles, and strange Celtic knots. There was a hawk, and a snake, and oohh…was that a dragon? 

He had never thought staring at the ceiling could be so interesting. He hadn't ever bothered to look up before. Who knew the dungeons contained such fine artistry? 

Of course it was a bit difficult to enjoy it properly with Weasley sitting on top of him. 

'This is getting to be a bad habit,' thought Draco trying half heartedly to push the other boy off of him. Ron squelched any chance of escape however, pinning Draco's arms firmly to his sides. 

He should have seen it coming. He knew Weasley better than that. 

Draco knew that Ron's temper and pride wouldn't allow a clean getaway. So why hadn't he anticipated the redhead's attack right after leaving the Potions room. 

Frankly Draco didn't think Ron would have the guts to attack him so openly, and in the dungeons no less. So he hadn't been too worried when Crabbe and Goyle had clomped off to the kitchens to get an early snack, leaving him alone. Count on Gryffindor bravado to show itself at the most inopportune moment.

Ron pulled his fist back, "Now you tell me why the hell you did that you little shit!" 

Draco stared at the raised fist and smirked. 

Oops. 

It seemed Ron didn't like that. 

The fist slammed into Draco's stomach causing him to grimace in pain. 

"I can hit twice as hard as that, now what the hell _was_ that back there?" Ron said menacingly. 

Draco looked up and past Ron's shoulder at Harry who was standing back looking down the hall nervously. He was holding Hermione back from rushing to Ron, looking all the while like he was struggling to stop himself from doing the exact same thing. 

Draco blushed. 

It felt strange and exhilarating having Harry looking down at his prone form as he lay there on his back. _Now if only he'd come over here and take Weasley's place…_

"Are you listening? What the hell is wrong with you? Answer my question you git!" 

"Huh?" said Draco looking a bit dazed as he tuned his attention back to the boy sitting on top of him. 

"What do you mean 'huh'?" cried Ron indignantly. 

He was dangerously close to sending another round of blows into Draco's stomach. 

A noise down the hall prompted Harry into action and he rushed forward and pulled Ron roughly off the other boy. Ron struggled against the intervention but finally got to his feet and dusted himself off. Harry looked around. 

"Ron this is hardly the place for this. If you haven't noticed we're still in the dungeons. That's enemy territory. If any Slytherins were to walk by, or worse…Snape…this was an incredibly dumb idea." 

Ron folded his arms around himself and pouted. 

Harry was scolding him. 

Here he was trying to defend his friend's honor, and Harry was _scolding_ him! 

Hermione shook her head looking at Ron; she had had enough. She huffed throwing a glare at all three boys and hurried up the stairs and out of the dungeons. 

Harry looked down at Draco who was now sitting up on the stone floor. He sighed and held out a hand drawing the Slytherin to his feet. Draco, upright once again, looked down at their interlocking fingers. Harry realized what he'd done and quickly dropped the pale hand. 

Ron let out a gasp and something akin to a growl and stormed up the staircase, tracing Hermione's path, leaving Harry alone with the Slytherin in the damp dungeon hallway.

**A/N:** Next chapter, Ron talks to himself, Harry and Draco have a little chat, and Hermione finds out what's wrong with Neville. Thanks for reading. Now please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Why Can't You See?

Chapter 3: Between Friends ****

THE TROUBLE WITH HARRY(3/?)

Author(s): Adenosine and Clandestine

****

E-mail: sophia3b@yahoo.com

****

Category: Romance, slash

****

Keywords: Harry, Draco, Ron, slash, Neville

****

Spoilers: All Four Books**Rating:** PG-13

****

Summary: Ron Weasley is in love with his best friend, and Draco Malfoy is in love with his worst enemy. Of course they're the one and the same, but what are these lovesick boys to do when our favorite raven haired, bespectacled Gryffindor stud takes no notice of either one of them? Who will find the way to Harry's attentions and the key to his heart? Sub-plot of Neville's depression and developing friendship with Hermione and Harry.

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

A/N: Sorry, not much action in this chapter. It basically boils down to this—you get the first bits of Ron/Harry (yech:( ) in chapter 7, "Between Friends" and Draco/Harry in chapter 8, "The Mandatory Quidditch Chapter". After that it's anybody's guess. I know it's slow but I can't help it. I've tried to just throw them together and make it short but they refuse to be rushed. And the inclusion of Hermione and Neville makes it even more boring…they're just so wordy, or rather I'm so wordy I guess. Oh well. I find this is getting pretty cliched. Oh well again. Please review if you still happen to be awake by the time you get through this. Thanks at the end…

****

The Trouble With Harry

Chapter 3: Why Can't You See?

Ron stalked down the hall towards the Divination tower. 

Fists clenched at his sides he muttered angrily (and quite loudly) to himself drawing stares and giggles from a group of second years heading in the opposite direction. 

'This is just great,' he thought. 

What was Harry thinking? Helping a Slytherin! Giving Malfoy a hand! 

Sure Harry was a kind-hearted person, and helping someone up like that would come naturally to him. But still, this was _Malfoy_! He was the exception, the one person who deserved Harry's kindness the least. Hell, Malfoy didn't even deserve to breath the same air as Harry. 

Ron shook his head as he reached the steps up to the Divination classroom. 

The hall was empty and the trap door to the classroom shut tightly. Being early to a class, let alone one of his most loathed classes, was not normal behavior for Ron. He hadn't realized how fast he had been walking when he'd left the dungeons. It usually took Harry and him a good fifteen minutes to make their way there, from the subterranean potions room, all the way up one of the tallest towers in the castle. 

Ron slumped his lanky form against the wall and stared blankly out the window across the hall. He could see the lake from here. 

The sun's warm May rays reflected off the soft waves in the water. Warm diamond ripples. 

Like what he'd seen in Malfoy's eyes. 

Ron frowned. 

He had seen it, the look on Malfoy's face. He'd seen it! 

It was like amazement…and adoration. It was all there in his eyes, a flicker of a warm twinkle, a golden ray peeking through all the stormy greyness. 

Ron himself would admit that he was not he most perceptive person. It had taken him a year and a half to figure out that Hermione had a crush on him. Of course by the time he _had_ figured it out, she had gotten over it and was going out with Dean. Then it had taken him another year and a half to figure out what his confusing interest in Harry had meant.

Indeed, he could be downright dense at times. 

But the look in Malfoy's eyes, the adulation, and the intensity of his gaze was unmistakable. 

And it had all been directed at _Harry_. 

And Harry had held the bastard's hand…this was too much. Now the question was simple. 

Had Harry seen it too?

***

Harry turned to Draco who was still staring down at his hand, which Harry had been holding only moments earlier. 

"Malfoy," he said. 

Draco looked up a glare washing over his previously stunned features as if a spell had just been broken. 

"What?" he shot at the raven-haired boy. 

"Why did you say it was me? Granted I'm not surprised, considering you'd do anything to get me in trouble, but still. Why did you say I was the one fighting?" 

Draco stood silent for a moment a thoughtful look overcoming his cold features. 

"Well," he ventured, "you deserved it didn't you? I mean it _was_ your fault after all." 

"My fault? What are you talking about? I wasn't the one who was flinging slugs at people. And I'm not the one who attacked you, not that you didn't deserve it." 

"Despite what your ever righteous Gryffindor groupies may have been telling you Potter, you don't get to decide what I do or do not deserve. And yes it was your fault. You should learn to control that pet Weasel of yours." 

"Ron can do what he likes. I do not control him. He attacked you because you baited him. It has nothing to do with me." 

"You just go on thinking that Potter." 

Harry shook his head in confusion, "What the hell are you on about Malfoy. I don't get you." 

"What I'm 'on about' is you got what you deserved. You should have stopped him!" 

"Malfoy you aren't making any sense! Why should I have? You were asking for it." 

"If you don't know already then…arrrgh! Just leave Potter. Get the fuck out of my dungeon now!" yelled Draco, his angry voice tinged with frustration. 

Harry took a step back.

"It's not your dungeon." 

Draco looked at him coldly and leaned forward menacingly. 

Harry took another step back scowling and turned to leave. Draco slumped against the moist dungeon wall and closed his eyes. 

"And besides, I did stop him," he heard Harry mutter loudly as the Gryffindor's steps echoed through the stair well. 

"And that, Harry, is the last time you'll _ever_ think that I don't matter," whispered Draco darkly to the empty dungeon corridor.

***

Hermione paced back and forth in the waiting room. She sat abruptly in one of the squishy vinyl cushioned chairs and just as abruptly jumped up again unable to keep still. She started to pace again wringing her hands. Too many thoughts ran through her mind translating to nervous energy in her restless feet. 

'Boys…' she thought with a defeated sigh. 

Ron and Harry were getting on her nerves. And Malfoy. _There_ was a surprise. She could remember at the Welcoming Feast how shocked she had been when she glanced idly at the Slytherin table to find him sitting there, staring at Harry like he had been doing it his entire life. Granted he had done, since they started at Hogwarts, but not with that look in his eyes. Even if the whole Hall had burst into flames and the enchanted ceiling had turned to neon pink, Hermione was sure that boy would have been oblivious. 

She wondered if it had something to do with the falling of the Lord Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy had once again miraculously evaded prosecution after the whole ordeal had ended, but nobody kidded themselves this time about his involvement with the Death Eaters. His far-reaching reputation had fallen along with Dark Lord. Hermione had wondered if maybe Draco's apparent change of heart was an attempt to get in good with those who had brought about the Death Eaters' defeat, perhaps to benefit his father's reputation. It was just the twisted, manipulative sort of thing a Malfoy would do. 

But as the year progressed she'd found that the young Malfoy was just as bitter and arrogant as ever. He put on the appearance of loathing towards Harry, but she knew better. He was hiding what he felt. She caught him looking. She had decided that perhaps Malfoy did indeed have some kind of feelings towards Harry, which did not involve extreme hatred and disgust. This of course presented a problem. Because of Ron. 

Far be it for her to figure out Ron. He obviously loved Harry. As a friend and more. He had felt that way about her once too, so she knew what to look for. And she defiantly saw it written across his face when he stared into those captivating green eyes. 

Hermione didn't blame him, or Draco. Harry was quite charming in a geeky innocent sort of way. She marveled at how he managed to keep all that innocence and good humor after all that he had been through, especially after last year. And those green eyes. She herself could barely resist them. No, she didn't blame either one of them at all for feeling that way about Harry. 

But it still would be quite the scene when it came to head. Not to say _that_ would happen any time soon. Harry was oblivious to it all. It was just the same old same with him. And the two infatuated boys were definitely not about to enlighten the boy hero. This was the source of Hermione's frustration. The situation would hang and she'd have to watch Ron be miserable and worry about what Malfoy might do while Harry went on being thick about it all. 

And to top it off the NEWTS were coming up! Why should she be the only one to bear the burden of everyone's secrets? She didn't have time for these games boys play. Why must she be the only mature one? Why must she be the only attentive one? Why must she be the only one with any sense? She groaned.

"Why me…"

Madame Pomfrey walked in to the room nearly colliding with Hermione. 

"Miss Granger, is something wrong? You'll wear a whole in the rug the way you're carrying on." 

Hermione smiled sheepishly at the school nurse, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." 

"I see. Well what can I do for you then, Hermione?" 

"I was just waiting for Neville. Is he feeling better?" 

Neville walked through the door at that moment looking pale and tired. 

He looked up and smiled seeing Hermione. 

"Hi Hermione." 

"Hello Neville. I've got your homework for you. Would you like to go back to the common room? I don't have a class until after lunch. I could go over it with you if you'd like." 

"Thanks. That would be great," he replied in a tired voice. 

"Remember to come see me whenever you need to," called out Madame Pomfrey as the two students walked out of the hospital wing. 

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait hole into the common room. Hermione sat down at the couch and took out her potions work. Neville came and sat next to her and gazed into the blazing fire in the fireplace. 

Hermione stopped her rummaging and turned to look at Neville. He seemed very worn out. His cheeks looked bloodless and pasty. Dark circles underscored his sunken eyes, like bruised crescent moons. And he'd lost quite a bit of weight. 

Why was it that she'd never noticed this about him until now? 

"Neville, my God, what's wrong?" she asked, the concern evident in her voice. 

Neville turned from the fire to give her a small smile. 

"I just haven't been feeling well lately." 

'No kidding,' thought Hermione, 'he looks like he's been hanging out with a bunch of dementors.'

"Well is there anything I can do? Is it some kind of flu? There has been that bug going around. Though something tells me this is something more, hmm?

"I appreciate you asking Hermione, but it's nothing really. Madame Pomfrey couldn't find anything wrong. It's probably just stress. I guess I don't deal very well," he smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yes. The NEWTS are coming up in a few months. I think we're all feeling a bit of that aren't we?"

Neville nodded.

"But Neville, if there were something, you'd tell me right? I'm your friend and I'll do anything I can to help. And I'd be happy to help you with your preparation for the NEWTS if you're worried about that."

"Yes I know. Thanks Hermione. I'll be fine though," he sighed.

"All right then. Shall we get busy? Oh, I was supposed to tell you…Snape gave you a detention for missing class. He said to come to the dungeons this evening to make up the assignment and do the detention. I tried to explain to him but—."

"It's all right Hermione. I know what Snape's like."

"Yes, well perhaps if you get a note from Madame Pomfrey to get out of the detention."

"I doubt it will do any good, but I'll get it before I go tonight."

"Good. Now the main uses of Nightshade in potions are…"

Neville watched the girl as she spewed her wealth of knowledge to him. He could not concentrate enough to actually listen to what she was saying; he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Or the night before. Or the night before that. Madame Pomfrey gave him sleeping potions from time to time, but most nights he didn't bother to see her. He was paying for it now with the constant exhaustion he felt during his waking hours. He could not figure out why exactly he was doing this to himself, for it _was_ on purpose. The root cause, he suspected, had something to do with Voldemort's defeat a year ago at the hands of Harry Potter. 

After the whole episode he had felt himself sinking into some kind of latent misery, and he didn't know why. He should have been happy. The Dark Lord had been defeated, for all that meant to _him_. His parents were still locked away in that terrible hospital, still unable to recognize their own son through the haze of insanity that clouded their minds. He was still quite alone. He still felt quite pathetic. Things had not gotten better and somehow it felt, now, as if they had even gotten worse. He felt guilt welling up in him for not being happy how he ought to be. 

Something was definitely wrong with him; he was defective or sick. Or maybe he was going insane. Like his parents. As much as he'd try to tell himself that these feelings were a temporary thing, a byproduct of the stress of the recent influx of work or some passing illness, he knew that this problem was not about to leave him any time soon. It didn't matter much anyway. Nobody noticed or cared. Except maybe Hermione. 

She _had_ asked him about the changes. Maybe he could talk to her about it. Or maybe she'd laugh. At any rate she most probably wouldn't be able to relate and would only pity him. He didn't want pity. He wanted someone to understand. Besides she looked so happy in her element. It would be a shame to interrupt her with something like this. He sighed and picked up his quill settling into the potions work.

****

Thanks to: valerierohda, Dawn, Honeyduke, talisman1983, Black Goddess (for both timesJ ), Starbrigid, Lydia, Lauren, Jalkin, JediGinny, johanna, fairy queen 225, Black Hermione Angel, shindo, Knowing Shadows, Gia, JillZee (I'm not much of an H/R fan, though a bit of that will happen I think ;), twinkletoes, Meri, and Al (it's truly an honour, and thanks for the tip!)

****

A/N #2: Well that's it. Next chapter, "Predatory Nematodes", our boys have Care of Magical Creatures together. By the way if anyone could please tell me the proper way to write NEWTS and the meaning (I have the feeling I'm doing it wrong and I don't have the books with me). Thanks for reading. Please review.

The chapter has now ended.


	4. Chapter 4: Predatory Nematodes

THE TROUBLE WITH HARRY (4/?) 

**Author(s):  Adenosine and Clandestine**

**E-mail: sophia3b@yahoo.com**

**Category: Romance, slash**

**Keywords: Harry, Draco, Ron, slash, Neville**

**Spoilers: All Four Books**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Ron Weasley is in love with his best friend, and Draco Malfoy is in love with his worst enemy.  Of course they're the one and the same, but what are these lovesick boys to do when our favorite raven haired, bespectacled Gryffindor stud takes no notice of either one of them?  Who will find the way to Harry's attentions and the key to his heart?  Sub-plot of Neville's depression and developing friendship with Hermione and Harry.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** I wrote a really long chapter and split it into this and the next chapter so the thanks for chapter three are at the end of chapter 5.  Glad people liked the Neville part.  This chapter is Care of Magical Creatures.  I wrote all this in a hurry because I need to finish this story soon.  Sorry if the writing is lacking and I especially apologize for butchering Hagrid's speech, because I know I did.  The snogging chapter has been moved up one.  Hopefully this will wrap up pretty soon.  'Predatory Nematodes' is dedicated to Jesse M. Honeyman State Park.

The Trouble With Harry 

Chapter 4: Predatory Nematodes 

Ron stabbed the bit of meatloaf sitting on his plate.  Harry glanced at him and turned away with a sigh for the sixth time in the past five minutes.  Ron slammed his fork down and turned to his friend.

"What?  What is it Harry?" he snapped.

Harry looked back hurt.  "Nothing.  You just seem quiet today.  That's all.  Are you mad at me for something?  Because I don't recall doing anything for you to be."

"No."  

Ron turned back to his food and began to angrily devour a forkful of potatoes.  Harry's brow furrowed and a small frown crept onto his face as he watched Ron gorging himself.  What now?  Ron wasn't about to tell him what was wrong.  And obviously something was for his friend to be acting like this.  

Divination had been a blast with Ron refusing to talk to him.  Trelawny had still to break from the habit of foreseeing Harry's untimely demise, even with the defeat of the Dark Lord, and predictions of his death in various curious manners were just not as tolerable without Ron's running side commentary.  Laughing at the fact that he was supposed to die by a combination of impalement, drowning, and food poisoning was not so fun when Ron wasn't laughing with him.  It made him nervous.  They had grown closer over the years.  Ron wasn't in the practice of getting mad at him for petty things.  Not since fourth year.  With Voldemort on the loose they could not afford to fight over things that didn't matter.  They did not know what might happen to them from day to day.  So it was especially worrisome that Ron was avoiding him.  Whatever was troubling the boy, it had to be significant.  And that was a source of great concern for Harry.  If only Ron would just talk to him.  

"So.  Um.  So where's Hermione got too?" Harry asked by way of casual conversation.

"I don't know."

"Oh."

Another ten minutes of silence passed between the two as they finished their lunch.  The other Gryffindors chatted happily around them and Dean and Seamus tried to engage the boys in a discussion about last week's Quidditch match, but neither Ron nor Harry felt much like talking.  

Harry stared at his empty plate with a deep sigh.  Ron watched him from the corner of his eye.  

'Does he even know what he does to me?' he wondered.  

Did Harry know how much he hurt?  How much it hurt to look at the raven-haired boy and not be able to do the things he wanted to do?  It killed Ron every time Harry smiled at him.  It killed him twice every time Harry looked in Malfoy's direction.  Or worse, when Malfoy looked back.  

Once, a while back, after a particularly heated bout with the Slytherin, Harry had tried to reassure Ron telling him, "Don't pay attention to him.  He's just jealous because you have a nice family and lots of friends and you're tall and good looking."  Ron had blushed at the last part and all in all felt better.  But now he knew what Draco's problem really was.  

'Yeah, he's jealous.  Because Harry's chose me,' he thought with little satisfaction as the 'as a friend' of it hung over his head like a sword of Damocles.  

But the truth be told, Ron was jealous too.  He was jealous of the money Malfoy had and that perfect blond angelic appearance…he had to admit it complimented Harry much better than his own tall lanky looks did.  And Harry always came to Draco's rescue…even if it was under the pretense of protecting Ron from getting in trouble.  

He couldn't go on like this, wondering forever.  Every thought he had about Harry seemed to contain some kind of footnote screaming the impossibility of it all.  The ambiguity was driving him insane.  He needed some clarity before he completely lost it.  Ron looked over at Harry as the boy shuffled restlessly in his seat.  He would simply ask him.  That's what he's do.  Simple.  Just as Harry finally rose to leave the table, Ron grabbed his arm.  Harry stared down at him with questioning eyes.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, yeah sure."  He took his seat once again and waited.

Ron leaned in close to him.

"Er…how do you feel about Malfoy?" he asked in a low voice.

"What do you mean Ron?"  Harry looked at him puzzled.

"I mean, what do you think of him?  Uh, do you _like_ him?"

"Why are you asking me this?  I feel the same way about him I've always felt.  What's up?  Are you feeling alright?"

"Harry, just tell me, yes or no.  Do.  You.  Like.  Him?"

Harry looked at his friend as if he'd turned into a blast-ended skrewt.

"Ron, I haven't a clue what you're on about.  Look it's time for Care of Magical Creatures.  We'll be late.  Come on let's go."

Harry got up from the table and, not waiting for the red head, walked towards the entrance hall before Ron could ask anymore strange questions.

***

Harry rushed to the lake with Ron tagging a few feet behind him.  Hagrid had told them they were learning about Nematodes that day.  Hagrid had pulled five of the boats out along the shoreline accommodate the class and was waiting for them on the pebbly beach.  As everyone gathered around Hagrid began the class.  

"We'll be studying Nematodes today.  They're only third class magical creatures, but I thought we'd take a break before we move on to ther fifth class unit.  You'll be catching 'em with buckets.  They're attracted to light so if ye' use yer wands to do Lumos they'll come right up.  Paddles 're in the boats.  We'll meet in the middle of ther lake, so head out.  Four to a boat."  

Harry followed Ron to one of the boats and got in as Neville walked up to them.  

"Hi.  Can I go with you guys?"  

Harry smiled. "Yeah sure."  

Neville smiled back appreciatively and got in.  "Where's Hermione?" he asked.  

"I don't know," said Ron shortly.  

They sat in silence for a second before Harry broke it.  

"So Neville, are you feeling better?"  

"Oh, yeah.  It was nothing.  Just a cold maybe.  Hermione let me copy her notes.  I guess Snape was pretty mad huh?"  

"A bit.  I think he was distracted by our fight with Malfoy." 

"You fought with Malfoy?"  

"Long story," mumbled Ron.  

Neville nodded.  

As if he had somehow known they were talking about him, Draco suddenly appeared next to their boat.  As all three Gryffindors threw him glares he quickly hopped in the boat and sat down on the plank next to Harry.  

"What are you doing Malfoy?" asked Harry suspiciously.  

"All the other boats are full.  I got here late."  

Ron glared at him looking ready to pounce.  Draco sneered back.  

"Malfoy I'm sure there's a space open somewhere.  Why don't you go find it."  

"I just did, Potter.  Besides, everyone's left shore already."  He pointed out to the water.  

Harry looked out over the lake and sure enough the rest of the boats were headed out towards the depths.  Harry scowled. 

"Fine."  

Ron surprisingly didn't say a word but only glared at both Draco and Harry.  Harry picked up an oar to push away from the shore, making little progress as the boat resisted against the beach.  

"Ron some help?" he asked annoyed.  

Ron didn't respond.  

"Er, I'll do it."  

Neville grabbed the other oar and along with Harry got the boat off of the sandbank and into the shallows.  They paddled in silence to where the other boats were congregated.  

"Now yeh will use yer wands to catch the worms.  They're big an' heavy, so cooperate when yer hauling 'em up.  And watch out.  They leave welts if you come in contact with them.  And there's a lot of them in this area."  

Harry took out his wand and held it over the water as it glowed with the luminous spell.  The boys waited patiently for one of the creatures to come up.  Surprisingly even Draco remained quiet.  His attention was focused only on Harry as he leaned slightly over the boat's edge with his wand.  As Draco watched Harry, Ron watched Draco, a frown firmly in place on his face.

"There's one!" cried Harry drawing up suddenly.  He quickly grabbed the large washbasin sized bucket and dipped it into the water.  

"I got it!"  He braced himself against the side of the boat as he tried to haul the bucket up, but found it to heavy with water, and the monstrosity of a worm swimming inside.  "Whoa.  It is heavy.  Hagrid wasn't kidding.  Can I get some help here?"  

He looked to Ron imploringly, but to no avail as Ron merely crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him impassively.

Draco on the other hand took the opportunity and went to Harry's aid.  Harry glanced sideways at the boy suspiciously but didn't object.  Surprisingly, Draco _was_ helping him.  The blond's arm slid over Harry's as they both grasped the handle of the heavy bucket.  Their shoulders pushed together hard as they leaned against each other in their effort.  

Ron looked on perturbed.  'That could have been you Ron.  If you hadn't been such a jerk.  If you'd stopped pouting and gone to help Harry first.'  Ron closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.  

Draco smiled to himself looking down at the bucket.  Harry was making quite an effort, breathing heavily as he pulled with all his might.  Draco on the other hand was barely trying.  He rather liked the position they were in and staying that way for the longest time possible suited him just fine.  

"Malfoy, this isn't working," said Harry in between pants.  

"Here maybe if I get a better grip."  

Draco reached one arm around Harry's middle so he was grabbing the handle from both sides.  This forced the two even closer as Harry's back pressed into the left side of Draco's chest.  This little contact alone was enough to drive Draco out of his mind.  But as Harry leaned back into it more as he pulled against the bucket, Draco thought he could have passed out with the exhilaration.

"Pull!" ordered Harry with a grunt.

This time Draco complied.  They pulled, and finally the bucket came up into the boat as Harry and Draco fell back into the bottom of the craft.  On top of each other.  And this was the sight that met Ron as he finally opened his eyes.

Draco gasped and grasped onto Harry's arm as he lay on top of him.  This was nice.  He could feel all of Harry's weight on his chest and stomach as he lay there.  He couldn't breath, whether from the excitement or from having the breath knocked from him, he didn't know.  But it was indeed very nice.

Ron shot up from his seat as he watched Draco clinging to Harry there on the floor of the boat.  Harry rolled off of the other boy and sat up to look at his friend.  

"Ron!  Sit down, you'll make us tip!"

Ron paid little attention to Neville as he grabbed Draco off of the floor and held him by the front of his robes.  

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.  

"Ron!  Are you crazy!" cried Harry.  

"Weasley, you're rocking the boat," said Malfoy, "Are you daft?  You're going to capsize us."  

The boat was rocking dangerously.  Draco struggled in Ron's grasp only causing it to toss about more.  

"Ron…" said Harry shakily as he too stood and reached out a hand to try to calm his friend.  This of course only translated into the boat rocking even more.  

"Oi, Harry.  Ron, sit down!  Yer goin' ter tip!" shouted Hagrid paddling in their direction.  

Draco decided to take matters into his own hands.  He kneed Ron with all his strength in the thigh causing the boy to loose his balance and sending him over the edge, into the water.  Draco might have been happy but for the fact that Ron had failed to let go of him and he followed the red head overboard.

"Ron!' cried Harry.  

Miraculously the jumping of ship didn't tip the boat, and the two remaining boys watched in horror as the other two bobbed in the water two meters away, still grappling with each other.  

Draco was dismayed to find that while sending them overboard, his almighty kick had done nothing to slow down his Gryffindor nemesis.  Ron still had a tight hold of him and was trying to get him into an awkward kind of headlock as they treaded water.  The bigger boy was about to dunk him as two huge hands reached down and grabbed both of the boys by the scruffs of their robes hauling them out of the water.  

"What do ye' two think yer doin'?" said Hagrid loudly.  "Yeh could 'ave drowned!  Yeh shouldn't 'ave done that Ron.  An' you Malfoy, I know yeh did something to provoke 'im.  I'll take you two ter shore now and you can get out o' yer wet robes.  Then you can come see me about yer detentions.  I'm sorry to do this Ron, but you know the rules about fighting."  

They both sat scowling with their arms folded, shivering in the cool spring breeze as Hagrid paddled towards the shore.  Harry threw Ron a sympathetic look as they passed his boat, and sighed.

**A/N #2:** The next chapter should be up along with this one.  Thanks at the end of that.  Once again I apologize profusely for Hagrid's speech.  I know I shouldn't do a half –assed job but I haven't the time right now.  Thanks for reading, and please review. 


	5. Chapter 5: How Love Works...In Theory

THE TROUBLE WITH HARRY (5/?) 

**Author(s): Adenosine and Clandestine**

**E-mail: sophia3b@yahoo.com**

**Category: Romance, slash**

**Keywords: Harry, Draco, Ron, slash, Neville**

**Spoilers: All Four Books**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Ron Weasley is in love with his best friend, and Draco Malfoy is in love with his worst enemy.  Of course they're the one and the same, but what are these lovesick boys to do when our favorite raven haired, bespectacled Gryffindor stud takes no notice of either one of them?  Who will find the way to Harry's attentions and the key to his heart?  Sub-plot of Neville's depression and developing friendship with Hermione and Harry.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** Thanks at the end.  Is anyone still reading this or have you all gotten disgusted with me by now?  What's that you say?  People read slash for the inordinate amount of snogging and sexplay that takes place?  You're kidding.   Really?  Well I'd hate to disappoint, so for people who are getting restless, as I am, snogs coming up next time in Chapter 6, "Love is a Headache."  Quick plug, read my other fic "Boarding School Blues" at Schnoogle.com.  It's purely Harry/Draco.  This chapter, just shoring up a few things from chapter 4.  Please read and review.

The Trouble with Harry 

**Chapter 5: How Love Works…In Theory**

"I hope he's okay.  That's the second fight he's got in today.  I just don't know what's wrong with him."  Harry looked towards the shore where Hagrid was leading Ron and Draco away towards the castle.  

"Maybe he's just having a bad day.  We all have those sometimes."

Harry looked to Neville and smiled.  "Yeah, I guess.  But recently it seems as if Ron is redefining the meaning of 'sometimes'.  I worry about him."

"He's lucky to have a friend like you Harry."

Harry sighed.  "Thanks Neville.  I wish Ron thought so too…but the way he's been acting…well never mind.  It's not important right now.  Maybe we should start heading in.  I think I'll start to get seasick if we stay out here any longer."

"So have we got our creatures then?"  

"Oh, I'd forgot about that."  He looked into the bucket pulling out some seaweed floating at the top.  

"Yep, we got it. Want a look?"  Neville slid over on the plank and peered down into the bucket at the carp sized worm.  

"Ugly little buggers aren't they?"  said Harry.  

"Yeah.  They have a pretty bad sting too."  

"Have you been stung before?"  

"No.  My father has," said Neville impassively.  

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the seat.  

Neville continued,  "Actually it was at this lake.  He and my mum had taken one of the boats out in seventh year and he got stung when he let his hand trail in the water.  He and mum loved to go out in the boats.  

Harry nodded.  

"They fell in love on this lake.  Or that's what my grandma told me once."  Neville paused and gave Harry a considering glance before he continued.  "You know Harry, I'm really sorry about your parents.  I hope it's not wrong of me to say.  I just haven't ever told you before.  Because I know what it's like you know?"  

Harry nodded dumbly taken by surprise.  Neville chuckled a bit.  "We're sort of in the same boat…so to speak."  

Harry smiled uncertainly.  What could he say to that?  Neville was being so frank with him.  It was odd coming from the shy boy.  'The least I could do is reciprocate,' he supposed.  

"Er…Neville, I've never found a good time to tell you, but…I know about your parents."  

Neville looked at him bewildered.  

"What?"  

"I know about what happened to your mum and dad.  I know what the Death Eaters did to them.  I've known since fourth year.  I don't mean to upset you but I thought you should know.  I know it's not my business but…I'm sorry."  

Neville smiled at him.  

"That's okay Harry.  I'd be stupid if I thought that no one would ever find out.  I'm surprised more people don't know actually.  I'm kind of glad.  I've never been able to tell anyone.  It kind of feels like a release that someone knows.  Actually…" he trailed off.  

"What?  What is it Neville?"  asked Harry kindly.  

"Well…I've been having a little bit of trouble with it lately.  Have you ever felt like the war wasn't over Harry?  I mean I know it is and everything…but…well I don't know."  

"No, I think I know what you're saying.  And yes.  Sometimes I feel that way.  I think we all do."  

"No!  Not the way I feel it," said Neville fiercely, surprising Harry.  

"Neville—."  

"Harry, I don't have any parents.  They're insane.  They don't know who I am.  My parents don't even recognize my name.  I have no one.  And I'm nothing.  At least the last sentiment of your parents you have was of them loving you, and they left you with a name and friends and talent!  At least your parents are dead and you don't have to see them in anything but the perfect light!"  

Harry looked aghast, his bright eyes wide.  

Neville gasped.  

"Oh my god, Harry, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to say that.  I'm so sorry!  I just, I just miss them. And I have no one and no one understands.  No one can."  

Harry sighed.  "Neville, you're wrong.  About all of it."  

Neville looked at him skeptically.

"You're not without talent Neville.  You wouldn't be here if you were.  And people _do_ care.  They will understand if you let them.  I know I care.  And if anyone, _I_ definitely understand.  I don't have parents.  And I miss them too.  All the time."  He nudged the boy gently, "like you said we're in the same boat here."  

Neville smiled at him.  

"Thanks Harry."  

"Look, if you ever need to talk…well you have friends who want to help.  You can always talk to me.  Everyone needs someone to talk to.  You should talk to Hermione too.  You know she's a smart witch.  Maybe she can help you out in some way.  She was your friend even before I was.  Right?"  

"Yeah I guess.  Just…what if she decides it's too much trouble.  I mean she's been looking out for me since the beginning.  I'd feel bad to burden her.  I don't want her to think I'm a more of a chore than I've been already."

"Neville, you know her better than that.  She wouldn't think you're a burden.  Talk to her.  I talk to her for you too if you'd like."

Harry looked the boy over as Neville nodded resignedly.  

"Neville, how are you doing _really_?"  

He sighed.  

"I don't sleep well.  I'm not eating well either.  I get so down sometimes.  I'm not doing well at all."  

Harry nodded.  

"Then we need to get you feeling better don't we?  Look, class is over.  We can talk more tonight okay?  I'm going to tell Hermione too.  She's your friend and she should know."  

"Okay.  Sure."  

"Good."  

Harry picked up an oar.  Neville followed his lead and they paddled back to shore.

***

Harry walked down into the library to find Hermione sitting at a table a pile of books surrounding her and a parchment on which there were notes written in her neat curved hand.  Harry plopped down next to her.  

"Where were you?  You missed Care of Magical Creatures."

"I know.  I got permission to skip the class.  We were only doing nematodes, which I already know all about.  Though they are quite interesting creatures really.  The ones at Hogwarts are basically unique to their species.  They're much larger than the ones you find anywhere else.  They're actually not magical creatures originally but once exposed to magic they seem to have an adverse sort of reaction and grow from their microscopic existence to the size of large rats and exhibit magical tendencies.  They feed off of—."

"This is all very interesting Hermione, but your point was…"

"I was in the library.  I needed to revise for my Arithmancy class.  Hagrid said I could take the class off because he knew I'd spend the time productively and nematodes aren't important to the curriculum or the NEWTs."

"Oh."

"Are you alright Harry?  You don't seem to be in a very good mood."

"I'm fine.  Just tired I guess.  I was talking to Neville today."

"Oh?  You know I was talking to him today too.  I've noticed he seems to be ill a lot lately.  He wouldn't tell me what's wrong.  I'm a little worried about him."

"Yeah me too.  He told me he's having problems because of his parents."

"His parents?  I thought they died a long time ago."

"Well no.  They're not dead.  Voldemort put them in St. Mungo's.  In the insanity ward."

"Oh my God.  Neville told you this?"

"No I've known since fourth year.  When I looked in Dumbledore's pensive, I saw the trial of the Death Eaters that did it.  Neville brought up his parents today during class and I told him I knew about it.  He's really having a tough time.  We're sort of alike you know."

"Yes, Voldemort took your parents from you."

Harry nodded.  "I think we need to help him Hermione.  I think if he had someone to talk to he could feel better.  We're his friends.  We can't let him waste away."

"No, we can't."  

"I know you were planning to revise tonight but I told Neville we'd talk to him for a bit tonight after my detention.  Is that okay?"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.  "Of course it's okay Harry.  He's my friend too, you know.  I'm not _that_ school obsessed am I?"

Harry grinned.  "No, you aren't.  Thanks Hermione, this means a lot to me.  And it will mean so much to Neville.  You have no idea how much he respects you."

She smiled back and then frowned.

"Say, where's Ron?"

"He's with Hagrid.  He got into another fight with Malfoy."

"What?  What was he thinking?  That's the second time today!"

"I know.  He's not acting himself at all.  I've noticed some changes since last year after the whole Voldemort thing, but it's got worse just this week.  I thought it might just be a bit of what we were all feeling afterwards.  I mean everyone changed some for it.  But I'm not sure anymore.  That's actually another thing I want to talk to you about.  I was mulling it over after lunch today.  I have a theory."

"Oh?"

"I think it's because of me."

"What?"

"I think he's acting strange because of me."

Hermione could hardly contain her excitement.  Maybe this problem would sort itself out after all.  This was wonderful!  Now she wouldn't have to get involved.  Just before Harry had come in she had actually been thinking over the matter in between working her Arithmancy problems.  It was quite distracting until she had finally come to a conclusion.

There was no two ways about it.  She'd simply keep out of the whole mess and keep her mouth shut.  Meddling would just get her in trouble, and possibly leave everyone mad at her.  It would be a challenge considering her meddlesome, or rather helpful problem-solving nature, but for the sake of keeping her friends and her sanity, she would not say a word.  And now, to her immense relief, she probably wouldn't even have to think about it.

"Why don't you explain that Harry," she said calmly.

"Well he's been mad at me a lot lately.  He has unpredictable mood swings.  He goes from considering me his brother to refusing to speak to me.  He's always so sullen lately and he seems to be brooding.  I can see him thinking sometimes as if he's oblivious to the world.  I think…well I think he's in love."

'Perhaps Harry isn't so thick after all,' thought Hermione with glee.  She could hardly stay in her seat.  She couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment for Harry's realization, along with the relief that flooded through her.  It was like Christmas come early.  It was like winning the House Cup.  It was like finally solving a particularly difficult Arithmancy problem.  It was pure elation.

"Yes!  Yes, that's right.  I think you're right Harry.  How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know yet.  You mean he's told you?"

"No, but I guessed a long time ago."

She gave him a smug little grin and relaxed back into her chair.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"No, not at all."

"But Draco Malfoy?  How can that not bother you?"

"W-What?" she sputtered, choking on her own surprise.

"How does it not bother you that our best friend is in love with Malfoy?"

"He's in love with Malfoy?"

"Yeah.  Who did you think?"

"Well…I umm…I don't know."

'What now?' she thought frantically.  'Tell him.  You need to tell him.'

"Yeah.  I didn't figure it out until today.  His mooning about, his change.  The way he's always glaring at Draco.  And this morning after you left the dungeons, I helped Draco up off the ground.  You didn't see the look Ron gave me.  I think he was mad at me for getting so close to the object of his affection.  And you know how Ron is with jealousy sometimes."

'Tell him, tell him!'

"Umm, Harry…"

"And during lunch.  He was asking me all these weird questions about Malfoy, like what I thought of him.  He was getting all agitated.  I think he was worried.  You know, that we might not accept it."

'Tell him, tell him, tellhimtellhim…"

"Harry, I don't think—."

"I just wish he trusted me enough to be forthright with me instead of moping about like he does.  He should at least talk to me right?  I'm his best friend aren't I?  I'd accept him.  I might not like it, but still I'd accept it.  And to think he's jealous on top of that.  Why would he think he needed to worry about me?  Malfoy may be good looking and all that, but considering our history together, well he's really not my type, and I don't even understand how Ron of all people could end up in love with the git.  He's had it worse than I have.  Malfoy doesn't even spare him the least bit of courtesy in the insults department."

Hermione sat slumped, shaking her head as Harry went on with his spiel, oblivious to her torment.  What could she do?  She had to tell him right?  'It's not your business Hermione,' said the part of her that wanted to wipe her hands of it all and go back to her books.  But she had to tell him.  Harry was her friend.  'But so is Ron and he'll kill you if you tell.'  She shook her head as Harry spoke.  

"Ron deserves so much better.  He deserves someone who could love him back completely and who cares about him."  

'It's not your business Hermione, it's none of your sodding business!'  Then it was settled.  Ron needed the chance to tell Harry himself.  She couldn't embarrass her friends by getting involved.  She would say nothing.  'It will work itself out Hermione,' she reassured herself.

"Malfoy will only hurt him.  Hell Ron's hurting already at his hands.  And I have to just sit back and watch it happen."

"I know how you feel," mumbled Hermione pinching the bridge of her nose as Harry continued without pause.

"And why?  Because I'm his friend, that's why.  I'm his friend and I care."

'Oh Harry,' thought Hermione looking at the flustered boy sitting next to her.

"But you know what?  If Ron wants Malfoy then he should have him.  I want him to be happy.  He's my best friend and if this is what he wants then it's okay by me.  I'll support him.  God help Malfoy if he hurts him, but I'll support this.  Because Ron's my friend."

"Good for you Harry," said Hermione with a defeated sigh.

"Thanks for the talk Hermione.  You really brought me around.  Come on, it's time for History."

Hermione sighed deeply as she got up with Harry and walked out of the library.  Leave it to Harry to make her life more complicated.

**Thanks to: **

Elisa—thanks for starting the new topic.  I was too lazy L, and don't worry, no Ron/Hermione here.

ElizabethDarcy—oh my, another JSA camper, does Rhysenn know what she's started?  Yes there will be snogs next chapter.

Melissa—I don't think Hermione has a crush on him.  She just acknowledges his undeniable snoggibiliy.

Rokjai—Thanks for the review.  Appreciate it!

Alchemy—Thanks!  I try to make it semi-believable.  I hope you like the next part though, cause it starts to get a little dicey.

Sara—One would think Harry would be happy…having two, count 'em two guys mooning over him.  It's quite a compliment for the guy, I'd think.

Black Hermione Angel—Not much H/R, and that's Harry/ Ron.  And absolutely no Ron/Hermione.  And don't feel too bad for Harry.  He's a universally well-loved geek. 

Talismanic x—I like Hermione too.  She's sort of my omniscient character who watches and knows everything and does nothing here.

Aurora Acerbis—Er…Ron winning Harry's love?  Well they kiss next chapter.  Good enough I hope?

Gwen—Thanks!

JillZee—Glad you're still reading.  Harry/Ron stuff next chapter!

Gia—Thanks for the review!  Yes Draco is quite sly isn't he.  He'll be getting much closer to Harry very soon.  But Ron has some plans of his own be assured.

Al—Delightful romantic misunderstandings coming up.  And snogs.  Just for youJ.

**A/N #2:**  My apologies for all the single 'thought' quotes.  Next chapter.  Detentions.  Ron.  Harry.  Snogs.J  Thanks for reading and please review.

The chapter has now ended.


	6. Chapter 6: Love is a Headache

THE TROUBLE WITH HARRY (6/?) 

**Author(s): Adenosine and Clandestine**

**E-mail: sophia3b@yahoo.com**

**Category: Romance, slash**

**Keywords: Harry, Draco, Ron, slash, Neville**

**Spoilers: All Four Books**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Ron Weasley is in love with his best friend, and Draco Malfoy is in love with his worst enemy.  Of course they're the one and the same, but what are these lovesick boys to do when our favorite raven haired, bespectacled Gryffindor stud takes no notice of either one of them?  Who will find the way to Harry's attentions and the key to his heart?  Sub-plot of Neville's depression and developing friendship with Hermione and Harry.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** This chapter is probably not up to par as I wrote it at one in the morning.  You have no idea the inordinate number of essays I've had to write in the past week.  And finals start at the end of this week and continue all through the next.  So you'll understand if I say I've been a bit distracted and that is the reason this is rushed and sucks to varying degrees.  Sorry…forgive me?  At least there's snogs right?  I'd like everyone to know that I am not now nor have I ever been (and I will never be) a Harry/Ron shipper.  This chapter is basically all the Harry/Ron action you will get in this fic so enjoy it while you can.  I will say I am an ardent Harry/Draco shipper.  That's next chapter J.  And one thing I forgot to mention, the title of this story is taken from the Hitchcock movie by the same name, though that's all I took.  Credit where it's due.  Thanks at the end.  Read and Review.  Thanks!

The Trouble with Harry 

**Chapter 6****: Love is a Headache**

Ron gazed at a spot on the wall through half lidded eyes.  Professor Binn's lecture barely penetrated the wall of lethargy that surrounded him as he slumped in his seat and let his mind drift.  Predictably, his thoughts lingered on Harry.  He had given up on giving Harry the silent treatment since Harry only ignored it.  Instead he settled comfortably into a casual dialogue that steered clear of anything concerning his recent behavior.  Harry seemed content enough with this and went back to asking him stupid questions about classes and homework, though he rather preferred to stay silent and throw odd looks at the red head instead.  This suited Ron just fine.  He was not much up to speaking to Harry about anything.  The absence of questions from his friend about what had happened during Care of Magical Creatures came as a surprise to Ron.  Whether Harry knew that he didn't feel like talking about it or was just too annoyed with his actions to bring it up, he didn't know, but was grateful for it either way.  

As the teacher droned on Ron turned in his chair to prop his head up on his arm and stare at the raven-haired boy next to him.  

_I have to do something._  

Malfoy was already one up on him.  There was no way he could let Harry slip through his fingers right into Malfoy's eager hands.  He had to do something.  

_You've been saying that since forever._  

He shook his head.  

_This is it.  I'll do it this time.  I'll tell him.  After detention.  I'll do it._  

Harry noticed Ron staring at him and shifted in his chair with an uncomfortable look on his face, before he turned away again.  Ron sighed.  

_Sure you will Ron.  Sure you will._

***

Neville trudged down the stairs to find Harry waiting for him in the common room.  

"Ready for a wonderful evening of scrubbing floors?" said Harry none-too- enthusiastically.

"Not really.  I hope we get done pretty soon.  Hermione said she'd help me with the Transfiguration assignment due tomorrow."

Harry nodded.  "Yeah.  I've had a long day.  It might be nice to turn in early.  Maybe he'll give us an easy room for once."  

Professor Snape had deemed that Harry and Neville should serve the detention with Filch as he himself was much too busy making the seventh year potions NEWT impossible to pass to waste time on witless Gryffindors.  Their task was to be the usual one that the caretaker assigned, to scrub out one of the many disused classrooms in the castle.

As Harry and Neville climbed through the portrait hole and headed down the hall Ron came running after them, yelling for them to wait.  Harry raised an eyebrow at the panting boy as he caught his breath.

"What is it Ron?" asked Harry shortly.  He was not in the mood for any more of Ron's oddness tonight.  All he wanted was to get the detention over with and go to bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Detention."

"With Snape?"

"No Filch."

"Then I'm coming with you."

Harry nodded and the three walked down the hall.

As they reached the caretaker's office they found Malfoy already waiting with a sour look on his face.  Harry sighed.  Were the teachers so dumb?  Giving Malfoy a detention with them was like throwing a shark in a tank full of guppies and expecting them to get along because they're all fish.  It was asking for trouble.  Draco made sure to give them each a scowl, lingering on Harry for a moment, before he turned his attention back to the door.  

Harry was gratified to see that Ron seemed to be handling Draco's presence fairly calmly.  Perhaps it wouldn't be a disaster after all.  He didn't need Ron getting all jealous and worked up if he happened to look at the Slytherin the wrong way by accident.  He too turned his attention to the door as it opened and Filch walked out sneering at all of them.

"Follow me.  And hurry up!  I've better things to do than deal with wretched children who never learn their lessons properly."

The four boys followed the old man as he led them up flights of stairs and through odd dark corridors until they reached a small classroom.

"I'd have given you a bigger one but the teachers were wanting this for a second lounge.  You were lucky this time.  But I'll keep you lot in mind.  You show up at my door again, you won't be so fortunate.  Now hand over your wands and get to work!"

They did as they were told and Filch turned back down the hall muttering angrily to himself about being denied the pleasures of properly torturing young hapless children.

Harry went to the bucket set in the middle of the grimy room and pulled out a wet rag.  Neville followed his cue and plopped down next to him and began scrubbing the stone.

"Well are you two going to help or what?" said Harry looking up annoyed at the boys lingering in the doorway scowling at each other.

Ron quickly walked over, taking his place across from Harry, and began scrubbing furiously.

"I don't even deserve to be here.  I didn't do anything.  If it wasn't for that biased drunken oaf, I wouldn't even be here," said Draco opting to take a seat in one of the chairs lined up against the far wall.

"You deserve this just as much as any of us!" said Ron throwing down his sponge and glaring at the blond.

"You," said Draco pointing an elegant finger at Ron, "don't get to talk.  Who attacked who Weasel?"

"You provoked me!"

"How?  I never even looked at you."

Ron glanced at Harry but stayed silent.  He couldn't very well explain himself without bringing Harry into it.  And that was something he was not willing to do at the moment.  Harry would know soon enough but not now.  Not in front of Malfoy and Neville.  He couldn't risk the kind of life altering embarrassment if Harry were to reject him (god forbid!).  

Ron knew there would be a time when they would be alone, just the two of them and he would look into those glowing emeralds and know that Harry felt the same way and then he would lean in and kiss the boy ever so sweetly and everything would be perfect.  They would spend the rest of their lives together in perfect bliss.  But this was not the time.  Harry couldn't know.  Not yet.

"That's what I thought," sneered Draco cementing himself to his seat.

"Well if he's not doing it then neither am I."

Harry sighed exasperatedly, "Ron, just get to work.  Let him sit there.  I just want to get this done okay?" he pleaded.

"Fine," said Ron poutily.  He picked up his sponge and again focused his attention on the floor.

After ten minutes the three had progressed only about five feet.  Draco rapped his knuckles on the side of the chair in boredom.  He crossed his legs and uncrossed them about four times before he finally got to his feet and walked over to the group.  Harry paused in the midst of his work to looked up at him.

"What is it Malfoy?" he asked in annoyance.

"I'm bored."

"Great.  Maybe you'd like to help us now then?"  

Harry tried to sound snide, but was too tired to manage it properly and it came out more pleading than he'd have wished.  He cringed as Ron shot him a look.

"Well since there's nothing better to do…and you asked ever so nicely…"

Draco reached in the bucket and pulled out a dingy rag.  He found a place on the floor that gave him a good view of Harry, which of course put him right next to the like-minded Ron.  Ron refused to look up but only scrubbed harder, taking his fury out on the floor.

"I'll go start over there.  I think there's more than enough people working this spot," said Neville as he got up from their little group and walked to the other side of the room.

"That's a good idea.  Why don't you two start on different spots too.  We'll get this done a lot faster."

"No thanks.  I'm fine where I am," said Draco firmly.

"Me too," ground out Ron through clenched teeth.

"Fine," said Harry.  He thought of moving himself but somehow he didn't feel comfortable leaving Ron and Draco in such proximity to each other.  He could just feel the tension emanating from them.  Who knew what could happen.  They might end up jumping each other the moment his back was turned and that was something Harry was _definitely_ too tired to handle at the moment.

As Harry bent back to work he could feel two pairs of eyes boring into his head.  _Why are they staring at me like that?_  He tried to ignore it and fiddled nervously with a bit of loose grout in the masonry.

Ron watched him carefully keeping an eye on Draco as well.  He would not let either of the two out of his sight.  There was no telling what Malfoy would try to pull after the whole boat incident.  

Draco himself was much too preoccupied with the way Harry's hair stuck to his forehead as the sweat beaded on his brow from the grueling work to care about anything else.  Just to watch Harry without being disturbed by teachers and schedules was something of a treat and even Ron seemed to be letting him alone to enjoy it for once.  _Hmm…I need to get detention more often._  

The sight before him almost had him mesmerized, the concentration in Harry's eyes as he worked the spot on the floor, the way his hair moved back and forth with his movements, a wild tossing sea of black, and the way he bit his bottom lip with the effort he was putting into the job.  And my, didn't those lips look soft.

Ron had noticed this too and soon his attention had drifted from the blond boy sitting next to him, the threat he posed forgotten, and focused completely on Harry.  Neville still scrubbed away in his own corner, but the other three were close now, still bunched together in one spot.  Two of the boys had all but stopped working as the third ground away at the stone, careful not to lift his gaze to them.  If ever two minds had ever worked in perfect tandem it would have been at that moment.  Ron gazed at Harry oblivious to all around him.  Draco floated in a similar ethereal realm consisting of only Harry and him.  

The urge grew too strong for the both of them.  Harry was right there and that was all they saw.  Those eyes were beckoning.  Those lips were pursed to be kissed, so warm and wanting.

Harry reached up and ran his fingers through his damp midnight locks.  The tension that had been building between the three snapped into action.  

Harry looked up.  Draco licked his lips.  Ron lunged forward.  Two heads came together with a resounding crack as Ron met the like-minded Slytherin midway to his ultimate goal.

"Ow!" they cried in unison, drawing back in an instant and rubbing their heads.

"Ron!  Are you okay?"  Harry rushed to his friend's side.

"Yeah, m'okay."

Harry turned to the Draco but the remarks of concern died on his lips as he remembered Ron.  He quickly looked away from Malfoy and hoped that Ron didn't take it the wrong way that he'd even looked the boy's way with anything less than contempt written on his face.  

Harry needn't have concerned himself however as Ron was still in too much pain to take note of what or who Harry looked at.  He rubbed his head dejectedly as a sort of panic washed over him.  _I was about to kiss him.  I was about to do it.  Oh my God, and in front of Malfoy and Neville!  It's a good thing Malfoy got in my way._  His brow furrowed as he turned the bit of information around in his aching head.  Wait a second.  What business did Malfoy have getting in my way?  _Oh my God, he was going to…he was about to…_

"Goddamnit Weasley.  What's your problem?  That hurt!"  Draco rubbed the small but rapidly forming bruise on the side of his head.  "You could have given me a concussion you prat!"  _Why do you always have to get in the way!_  He shoved Ron where they sat.  Ron did the only thing he was motivated to do at the moment and shoved him back.

_Oh God they're flirting again_, thought Harry in horror_.  I have to stop them before they kill each other._  

But his response was not fast enough to keep Ron and Draco apart.  The two enraged boys wrestled on the floor, Ron's size advantage leaving Draco on the bottom of the mess getting the brunt of the damage.  Draco twisted and got his arm under Ron's and over his shoulder pushing him over and into the pail of water.  Harry jumped up as the water spilled out over the floor and flooded around the boys still rolling about on the ground.  Neville had come over to see what the commotion was about and stood next to Harry watching the show.

"This is ridiculous.  That's the third time today," said Harry to Neville as they watched the spectacle.

"Don't you think we ought to stop them?" said Neville.

"I doubt that's what they want, but yeah, I suppose we should."

Neville gave him a questioning look but Harry just shrugged and shook his head.

"I'll take Ron and you grab Draco."

Neville nodded.

Ron was back on top with Draco trying to knee him as he tried to hold the other boy still enough to get in a good punch.  Harry grabbed Ron around the chest and heaved him off the other boy with great effort falling back as Ron finally relented and released his grip on Draco.  Neville helped the blond boy up as Harry and Ron untangled themselves from each other on the wet floor.

Shaking Neville off, Draco turned to glare at Ron.  "You're in trouble now Weasel.  When Snape hears about this—."

"What are you talking about you little prick?  This is your fault!  You shoved me!"

"You crashed your big fat skull into me.  Now I've this big ugly bruise on the top of my head."

"Well at least it matches that other big ugly bruise, or no wait, that's just your face."  

"Shut up Weasley!"

"Besides Malfoy, you got in my way!"

"Got in your way?  How Weasel?  Why would I have been in your way?"  Draco sneered at the boy and glanced at Harry.

Ron's face went pale and then bright flaming red as he lunged at the Slytherin.  Harry caught the back of his robe holding him back.

Draco smirked.  _Don't worry Weasel.  I'll not tell Harry your little secret.  Not before I tell him mine first._

"Ron, let him be.  For goodness sake, what's got into you?"

Ron shook Harry's grasp from him and stood up straight to recollect some of his dignity.

"Thanks Malfoy.  I'm all wet again," he said with a scowl as he tried to straighten out his robes.

"I'm not much dryer here," ground out the blond.

"Good.  We're all wet.  Except Neville.  Now that we've established who actually has the brains around here maybe we can get back to work?  I want to get out of here and change.  You two opposite sides of the room."

Harry's tone did not leave room for compromise and they all set to work in their respective corners.  Without distraction, they finished quickly and were soon out of the room and off to change before dinner, which had only just started.

The three Gryffindors walked together making their way down the halls as Draco lingered close behind them.  As they reached the entrance hall Ron paused and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Er Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" He shot a look at Neville, "Privately." 

"Okay Ron, but don't you think we should get cleaned up first?"

"No.  Now.  Please."  

Harry's eyebrows bunched together in worry at Ron's urgent tone.  "Um, okay Ron.  I'll catch up with you in a bit Neville.  You go ahead."

"Okay.  Bye guys."  Neville walked off towards the Great Hall.  Draco too slipped from sight leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"Outside.  I need to tell you something."

"Why can't you just tell me here?"

"Please Harry, I need to do this right.  Just don't question it okay?"

"Okay Ron."

***

The two made their way out the great double doors onto the grounds.  Harry followed Ron as he led him to a grassy knoll overlooking the lake.  The detention had felt as though it had gone for hours, but, as Harry found now, the sun hadn't even set yet.  It spilled its colour out over the lake casting a warm glow over everything, making Ron's hair especially bright Harry noted.  His face seemed to also feel the effects of the setting sun, though if he'd been paying closer attention Harry would have realized it was not the sun but a warm blush that had crept over his friend's face.  

Ron sat down in the grass and Harry sat down across from him on an old log.  Ron couldn't believe how perfect everything was, the sunset, the cool late spring breeze, Harry looking at him sweetly, that curious glint in his eyes.  Ron sat back amazed.  He was actually going to do it.  And it was going to be perfect.

"So Ron, what did you want to talk about?"

_Well here it goes._  "Er…well.  You know Harry we've known each other for seven years now."

Harry nodded.

Ron swallowed.

"And we've been good friends.  Best friends."

Harry nodded again.

"Before, during the whole You-Know—Voldemort thing, I was really worried about you.  I mean, I was so scared I would lose you.  I sort of came to a realization.  Everything changed afterward for me.  What I'm trying to say is…well, you know I care about you don't you Harry?  That I could _never_ lose you?  That I'd do anything for you?"

"Yes Ron.  Of course I do.  I feel the same way.  You're my best friend.  What did you want to tell me?"

"Harry…this is hard for me but…" 

Harry's eyes went wide as he had a brilliant flash of comprehension.  He jumped in before his friend could continue. 

"Ron.  Before you say anything.  I just want you to know that I know what you're going to say.  And I completely respect your decision and will support you whole-heartedly.  I'm here for you Ron.  I'm going to go along with this because you're my best friend and I love you."

"Harry?" said Ron shakily, staring into the boy's big green eyes, tears beginning to well up in his own cerulean ones.  _He loves me.  I can't believe this is happening._

He leaned forward ever so slowly until their faces were a mere foot apart.  Harry sat motionless, his eyes never leaving Ron's.  He cocked his head quizzically as the tall red-haired boy lingered before him.  That did it.  Ron threw himself onto Harry, knocking them back against the grass.  He firmly pressed his lips to the other boy's kissing him.  His hands came up to tangle themselves in Harry's unruly hair.  

For all his prior brilliance Harry could not comprehend what was going on.  He felt the cool grass against the back of his neck and the warm body of his best friend on top of him, hands, warmer still, on his side and shoulder and neck and everywhere, and lips pressed feverishly against his own.  It felt good so his body decided to leave his mind in the dark and take over for a bit.  He reached an arm up and wrapped it around Ron's neck and lifted his head, tilting deeper into the kiss.  Harry felt his own lips part at the soft pressure and Ron took full advantage. 

He wanted to be gentle. He wanted to be modest and timid and show Harry how sweetly and deeply he loved him, but Ron couldn't hold back. Not now as Harry, opened his mouth against his, as if to open the floodgates of their love.  Ron's tongue lapped feverishly at Harry's to quench the thirst he'd had now for so long.

He wanted to keep where he was.  He wanted to kiss Harry forever.  He couldn't stop now.  Not for all the gold in Gringotts.  Not for the Head Boy badge.  Not for the world.  Not even for a breath as a matter of fact.  And now here he was, suffocating in the kiss, overwhelmed by the feeling.  His head grew lighter and he would have been happy to die this way.  Asphyxiated by Harry's love.  But Harry, the good friend that he was, would not let that happen.  He pulled away.  

Reason had seeped back into Harry's mind and it had occurred to him that his best friend was kissing him and that he was kissing back and that it was weird.  And that he couldn't breath.  The sudden lack of oxygen had awoken his mind to the discomfort of his situation and his thoughts screamed for him to put a stop the cause.  He had pushed Ron off of him roughly and sat up wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  What was Ron doing?  Why was this happening?  _Did I miss something here?_

Ron gasped as the air stung his lungs and they screamed to be deprived once again.  He fell back onto his back dazed and confused.  He lifted his head to look at his flushed and flustered friend sitting beside him. 

"But Ron," said Harry bewildered, as he caught his breath and his heart slowed to a more rational pace, "what about Malfoy?"

This was a new feeling for Ron.  He couldn't breath once again but it was different this time.  And his heart might have stopped.  Or maybe it was just displaced somewhere in his throat.  He closed his eyes tight.  _No_.

"Ron?"

_No…nononono…NO! It's not supposed to happen this way._

Ron shot up from the ground and started to walk away as Harry looked on in confusion.

"Ron!  Wait!"

But Ron couldn't wait.  He had a certain pretty blond Slytherin to murder.

He took off in a run towards the castle, leaving Harry to sit in the damp evening grass and ponder what the _hell_ had just happened. 

**Thanks to:**

miss breed—Thanks for the review (both of them).  More reviews do encourage me and I _would_ write faster but for the great evil that has been brought upon me know as finals week.  Love Shootingstars and Battlescars by the way.

Black Hermione Angel—Oh oh…don't like Harry, Ron fighting?  I'm afraid it doesn't get much better for those two from here on out.  But they stay friends…that much I can say.

Jedi Gryph Grin—Oh my, two reviews for one chapter…people just like to put on the pressure don't they.  But do you remember what happened when he asked for more porridge?  I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can though.  Thanks!

Gwen O Caelan—Witty is good, thanks!  I like your sig by the way.

hazirah238—Thanks for _all_ those reviews.  I don't think anyone else has reviewed every single chapter.  And I don't mind the onwards thing either.  As a matter of fact I'll say it too. Onwards!  It's nice to know that someone actually thinks this is funny.  I'm not a very witty person in general.  Thanks again.

Zorb—Draco and Ron do have it out.  A lot.  I can't seem to put them in together in a room without having them try to kill each other.  Thanks for the review!

KeMalfoy—Harry/Draco coming up next chapter (it's my glory too believe me :)).

Starbrigid—How'd you like the detention?  _USS H/D_ pulling into port next chapter.  Thanks for the review.

Melissa—I think we'll get a bit more Neville next chapter and I'm starting to think Harry has real problems if he still hasn't figured it out.  Thanks!

Elisa—Of course you do, don't we all.  More snogs next chapter :).

rawaan—I'm afraid the Harry/Ron thing is short lived.  Ron's okay.  I mean you have to like him right…he's Ron…you just have to.  Thanks for the review!

MrsScrags—Er…sorry not much sex here.  It's sort of PG-13 after all.  Maybe a little bedroom scene at the end?

Pepe—Oh boy, this story's not for you.  I like Ron too but…well.  Thanks though.

DestinyMalzen—Thanks.  In-characterness is probably the best compliment I could get.  Glad you like it.

ashedraven—Thanks!  Next part sooner, hopefully.

Lady Geuna—Thank you very much.  Glad you like it!

Madame_Meow—I'm trying to draw it out but things are starting to move.  Hope you enjoy it.

Goddess—Ron and Draco?  I'm not a Ron and Draco shipper.  I like to have them fight as much as possible, if you haven't noticed ;).

Jedi Cosmos—Yes triangles are fun.  As long as people end up in the right place in the end.  Thanks!

Genesis—I won't be stopping anytime soon.  Thanks!

Galileo—Frankly I don't know where it will end up.  Thanks for the review.

Mara—Thanks for the review.  Neither can I.

Alchemy—I really think something's wrong with the boy.  He must know by now…that's the trouble with him, hence the title.  Thanks!

Gia—I said the exact same thing after I wrote it.  Darn why can't I just let Harry figure it out all ready?  Thanks!

Ack—Can't help it here.  Since it's slash, by definition Harry MUST be gay.  He just must.

DecepticonZX2—I love your review.  It's quite a compliment.  I like confusion too.  That's why I write it (and live it at times).  Thanks!

Myr—Poor Harry?  He's getting lusted after and snogged and Voldemort's gone and everything is just peachy for him.  But I agree.  Poor confused Harry.  Thanks for the review!

Tara Lawson—H/D chapter coming up.  I want Harry and Draco to end up together too and being the author, well…thanks for the review!

Winged Kamui—I'll cross my fingers for Malfoy too.  Thanks!

Evil Windstar—I know how you feel.  It's NOT Ron/Harry.  I won't permit it.  Thanks for the review.

Al—Thank you ever so much.  Really though, how could Ron fancy Draco when Harry is sitting right there.  I really _do_ love Draco, especially if he's snogging Harry, but Harry is clearly the catch of the day.  Those eyes, that hair.  I cannot blame either of the boys for taking notice.  Too bad for Ron he's not good enough for my boy.  And I know this is not the snog you were waiting for.  Next time.  Thanks for the review.

Jenna—Thanks.  I'd love to see them together too.  It'll happen soon enough I think.

Ines—Oh, thank you very much.  You've got it…that's exactly the trouble with Harry.  And Ron _is_ quite literally willing to fight for Harry's love.  But Neville and Ron?  Well, I'm afraid not…I think Neville needs someone a little less aggressive and not so…Ron.  I hope you weren't pulling for Harry/Ron either, because that definitely will not happen.  Thanks for the long review.  Glad you're enjoying it!

I'm terribly sorry if I've missed anyone.  Where did all these reviews come from?  Not that I'm complaining.  Thanks everyone!

**A/N #2:** A sorry piece of shite, neh?  You're thinking, "What?  This is what I was waiting for?  I want my money back!"  Well fan fiction is free so ha!  I squicked myself terribly with this part.  All I can say is poor bastard.  I feel bad for doing that to Ron.  I apologize for the whole floodgates of love thing…_she_ made me do it.  Next, Ron is out for blood.  Draco snogs are present and accounted for also next chapter, which should be out after finals for people who are still reading after this chapter (say a week.  Sorry, I know H/D snogs are what most people were waiting for but school comes first unfortunately).

**THE ALTERNATE VERSION**.  This is how the Harry/Ron scene might have turned out if my perpetually absent partner, Clandestine, had written it.  I'm posting it for her so she can actually earn her name up there on the author page.  I'm inclined to like this version better because it's shorter, Harry breaks Ron's nose, and monks are cool.

**Ron:** And I love you!

**Harry:** You love me?  Wow, Ron, I don't love you. 

**Ron:** You don't …l-love me? Well too bad. I love you and I'm going to kiss you whether you like it or not. 

_Ron kisses Harry. Harry does not kiss back. He pulls away from Ron and punches him in the nose_.

**_Harry thinks_****:** Well there goes my friendship with Ron. Oh well there's always Draco. He is kinda really HOT. 

**_Ron thinks:_** Ow. 

**_Harry thinks:_** Look Ron's bleeding. What a girly boy.

**_Ron thinks:_** Ow.

**_Harry thinks:_** I wonder if Draco'd still be hot with a broken nose. I bet he would. Ron doesn't look too good at the moment. 

**Ron:** Ow.

**Harry:** Sorry Ron. I had to knock some sense into that little tiny head of yours. I don't think we can be friends any more. Sorry.

**_Ron thinks:_** Oh Well. There's always Draco. He's blond. I LIKE blonds.

**_Ron and Harry think:_** I wonder what Draco looks like in a dress. I like boys in dresses.

_Draco walks up (wearing pants and a shirt to their immense disappointment)._

**Draco:** Hi guys, I'm going to join a monastery. See you later. 

**_Draco thinks:_** Wow, I've broken both their hearts. That's pretty cool. Ron's pretty hot with a broken nose. I always did want to break his nose. But I guess Harry beat me to it. Oh well maybe next time. I think I'm really going to have to reconsider this whole monastery thing. But then again I always did like monks. There's just something about those cool brown robes. And I've always liked the idea of sharing my room with a bunch of men. That celibacy thing they kept mentioning in the brochure sounds like fun too whatever it is.  Maybe I can convince Ron and Harry to come along. Maybe if I taunt them they'll come. What a dream come true that would be. Ooh… Ron really does look hot with that broken nose. I'll force them to come along with my super sexy powers. And if that fails I can always kidnap them in the middle of the night from their warm cozy beds. Ooh…I think I like the sound of that. And I wouldn't have to kidnap them right away, I'm sure there'd be a couple of hours to spare before the night's over. Monastery here I come!

**_Ron thinks:_** I'm going to become a monk.

**_Harry thinks:_** Me too.

**AN #3:** ::sigh::…Leave it to Draco to not know the meaning of celibacy…::sigh::…


	7. Chapter 7: The Mandatory Quidditch Chapt...

****

THE TROUBLE WITH HARRY (7/?)

E-mail: sophia3b@yahoo.com

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Ron Weasley is in love with his best friend, and Draco Malfoy is in love with his worst enemy. Of course they're the one and the same, but what are these lovesick boys to do when our favorite raven haired, bespectacled Gryffindor stud takes no notice of either one of them? Who will find the way to Harry's attentions and the key to his heart? Sub-plot of Neville's depression and developing friendship with Hermione and Harry.

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. Next time I'll be faster. Two or three more to go after this I think. Warning: Draco OOC'ness. The Harry/Draco scene was less than satisfying for me. If people want to give me advice, I'd be eternally grateful. Thanks at the end.

****

The Trouble with Harry

Chapter 7: The Mandatory Quidditch Chapter

Harry stared after Ron as the red head stormed off towards the castle. The sun had started to sink and twinges of dusk made their way down from the violet sky. He turned and jumped in surprise as a noise drew his attention somewhere to his left. Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind the trunk of the lone tree in the clearing. Harry's eyes went wide.

"So, what _about_ me then Potter?" drawled the blond as he came to stand directly before Harry. 

Harry narrowed his gaze at him. "Malfoy."

"Yes, that's my name. Nice to know you haven't experienced any brain damage from your little tête-à-tête with Weasley." 

"What are you doing here? What did you see exactly?" Harry asked nervously as his brow furrowed.

Draco grinned maliciously, "Well that depends."

"On what?"

"Why on _you_. What's my silence worth to you Potter?"

A long groan escaped Harry's lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

Draco watched him closely for a moment before taking a step closer. "Listen Harry, I'll make you a deal." Harry looked up and found himself barely half a foot away from the other boy. He swallowed. "If you want me to forget what I just saw. If you want me to wipe it from my mind. You'll agree to what I want."

"W-what do you want?"

Draco smiled sweetly at him. "All I want is a game of Quidditch. One on one. A Seekers' game."

Harry stepped back perplexed. "Huh?"

"Just you and me. No crowd, no housemates, no teachers," explained Draco.

"That's it? And you'll forget what you saw?"

"That's right."

Harry thought for a moment. Ron would be _so_ mad if what happened got around the school. And Malfoy wasn't asking much, which, now that he thought about it, was somewhat surprising…and suspicious.

"What's the catch? You planning to curse me off my broom?"

"No catch. All fair play. Promise."

"I would be stupid to take a promise from you at face value, but then I guess I don't have much choice."

"I was about to say…"

"So you want to do this now? It's getting late."

"What's the matter Potter? Afraid to be alone in the dark with me are you?"

"No, of course not. Just, we might get in trouble."

"That's never stopped you before. If you don't want the whole school to know what I saw, then you'll meet me at the pitch in ten minutes."

"Fine."

***

Ron made his way up the flagstone path and the stone steps of Hogwarts with his fists clenched at his sides and a determined, slightly insane glint in eyes. 

"What about Malfoy. What about Malfoy?!" He threw open the great oak doors causing them to bang loudly against the wall. Walking into the entrance hall, where everyone was exiting from dinner, he strode past his friends, completely deaf to Dean and Seamus yelling out to him. Knocking over a group of Ravenclaws obstructing his path, he proceeded towards the stairs as the sea of staring people parted for him. 

"I'm going to kill him. I'll tear out his eyes so he can never look at Harry again. And then I'll pull his arms off so he can never touch him. And then, I'll tear his fucking lips off his pansy arse face so he can never ever kiss Harry." He reached the second floor swearing loudly as the paintings threw him disapproving looks. A throng of first years scrambled to get out of the way as he stormed by blindly towards one of the lower hallways. 

"Then we'll see if Harry still wants that fucking pretty boy priss." He passed the stairs to the Gryffindor corridor and then the library. "We'll see if Harry still wants him after I'm done…"

Ron ran into someone causing them to drop their large stack of books all over the floor. He kept going without a second thought at apologizing but stopped and turned as he heard the person call out to him.

"Ron wait!"

"Oh. Hermione."

She quickly gathered her books from the floor and walked over to him.

"Ron, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

"Hermione have you seen Malfoy anywhere? I need to talk to him."

"Talk to him? You look like you're ready to release all the wrath of heaven and hell upon him. What did he _do_?" 

"Nothing," he ground out through clenched teeth.

She looked at him with big worried eyes. "Ron, where's Harry?"

Ron scowled and turned to barrel off down the hallway.

"Wait Ron, come back! You'll get in trouble!" But Ron didn't look back as he disappeared around the corner at top speed.

Hermione sighed resignedly. "Oh dear."

***

Five minutes after Draco had left Harry had retrieved his broom and was waiting at the pitch. He was not kept long as the Slytherin came trotting up a minute later, broom in hand. He caught his breath for a moment and turned to Harry.

"Ok. Rules are the same as in a game. Except I get at least one hour…no catching the Snitch early. Got it? I want my silence's worth."

"And it's worth a lot considering how rare it is, isn't it?" Harry smiled at the blond who gave him a half scowl.

"I'd prefer it if we kept the insults to a minimum."

"That's a first."

"Well things change you know."

"Only too well," he gave Draco a scrutinizing look, "Say Malfoy, why do you want this exactly? I can think of a lot more terrible things to have me do."

"Oh can you? I'll keep that in mind for later."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"However, I ask for this because it's what I want. Because you need to be taught a lesson Harry Potter and I'm the one to teach it to you. You can't go on thinking you're too good for everyone like you do, walking over everyone as if they were dirt under your feet. I'm going to win today Potter. You can count on it."

Harry scoffed, "We'll see about that. And I do not treat people like dirt! That's your job remember?"

Draco scowled at him once again. Harry ignored it and kicked off into the air.

Draco took the Snitch from his pocket as he stared after the midnight haired Gryffindor. He smiled. "Oh yes Harry. I _will_ win today." 

He too took off and met Harry in the middle of the pitch. He held his hand out in front of him. "Ok, on the count of three. One, two…three!" He released the Snitch, which stuck around only long enough for the two Seekers to spot a flash of gold against the growing darkness, before it disappeared completely.

They took to opposite sides of the pitch at first scanning the ground near the stands and the goalposts, the usual lurking places of the Snitch. Soon it got boring. Harry sighed and flew over to where Draco was flying back and forth near the far left corner of the pitch. 

"Hey Malfoy. Maybe we ought to go in. It's getting late."

"No. It'll show, just wait a bit."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't insulted me once or tried to knock me off my broomstick since we got up here."

"Is that all you think of me? I'm not a _machine_ Harry! I can't keep doing the same thing over and over for the rest of my life, can I? Besides, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to beat you."

"But why? You didn't think that way for the past six years."

"Like I said, things change. Look, when you defeated the Dark Lord, well I saw that it wasn't fake. That _you_ weren't fake. That you deserved the things you got, the fame and everything. And when you were all modest about it…it was sort of admirable or something…" he trailed off vaguely. 

"And that's why you want to, 'teach me a lesson.'"

"Oh no. That's _personal_." He looked up at Harry and sighed. "Harry do you think we would have been friends? You know if things had been different?"

Harry shrugged. "Different. You mean if I had taken your hand on the train? Maybe."

"Do you wish you had…sometimes?"

"Well when you're being as decent as you are right now, then maybe. Yeah. But not if it would have cost me Ron and Hermione."

Draco frowned for a moment.

"You know Harry you're my Gryffindor of choice. The rest are a bunch of brain-dead gits."

Harry looked at him in confusion, "Er…thanks, I guess." Thoughts of Ron were temporarily forgotten as he stared at the wispy blond hovering in front of him.

"What about you? Am I your Slytherin of choice?" he asked, his honeyed voice causing Harry to swallow hard.

"Umm…okay…yeah, sure."

"So you _like_ me?"

"Well it's difficult to like you when you're calling my friends Mudbloods and baiting Ron all the time."

Draco rolled his eyes. _Why does he have to keep bringing up his twit friends._

"But when you're being how you're being now, you aren't half bad."

Draco smiled widely. "Oh Bliss! Rapture! The Great Harry Potter has given me a compliment. I could die from happiness."

"That is until you say something stupid and then I have to wonder again."

Draco snorted. "Thank you my fair-weather friend."

Harry shook his head. "But really, why do you want to do this? I mean even if you win no one will be there to see us. I could just say you're lying and based on the record, I think they'd believe me."

"But you wouldn't do that Harry, would you."

"No, I guess not."

"See Harry, I trust you. It may be hard to believe, but I do."

"You trust me?"

"Implicitly."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the blond as he took off to the other end of the field.

He watched Draco as he zipped around on his broom, the silky blond hairs of his head swept back in the breeze. Watching him here and now, Harry could quite understand what Ron might see in this boy. He was quite attractive. Beautiful even. Harry watched him a bit longer. Draco seemed to get bored of flying around, as Harry just hovered there, and flew over to him. 

"Well? Have you seen it?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know where it's got to. Maybe we should have used one of the practice Snitches. We'll get in trouble if we loose the game Snitch."

Harry nodded.

"It's been nearly twenty minutes. Do you think it went into the woods?"

Harry shrugged.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Are you just going to hover there saying nothing?"

"What else do you want me to do?"

__

I could name a few things, thought Draco with a sigh. "I don't know. Why don't we—."

Harry was off like a shot barely missing Draco as he dove towards the ground.

Draco realized only a moment later what was happening and pointed his broom handle down to chase after the Gryffindor. They were both plummeting towards the middle of the pitch where the Snitch had suddenly appeared as if out of thin air, hovering right above the chalk line of the center circle. Draco's view was blocked by the billowing of Harry's robes as he flew just behind him, but he could just make out the sparkling gold that indicated his target. 

They were little more than six meters from the ground when Harry found himself distracted. Draco was right behind him, which was usually the case, but he couldn't help but think back to all the things that the Slytherin had said. And he could see the platinum hair glinting prettily in the moonlight from the corner of his eye. He'd never seen Draco in the moonlight like this before. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the ground rushing up at him two meters away. 

He for once, panicked and pulled up quickly. Draco didn't. Harry hovered close by watching wide eyed as the Slytherin plowed into the ground bringing up a deep divot, as clomps of grass surrounded him. The Snitch had disappeared from sight once again. Draco remained on the ground showing no signs of moving any time soon. Harry hopped off of his broom and ran to the boy.

"Malfoy, are you okay?"

"Mmrpfh," said Draco from where his face was buried in the ground. He lifted up his head and smiled widely at Harry. His hair was tousled about and smudges of mud smeared across his flushed cheeks. Some kind of joyous light danced there in his grey eyes as he looked up at the Gryffindor. Harry was mesmerized. It was like some kind of beautiful car wreck, he couldn't help but stop and stare at this battered, dirty boy before him. 

Draco brought a pale hand up before Harry's face and for a moment the raven-haired boy thought the Slytherin was about to caress his cheek. He leaned forward a bit.

"Look Harry, I got the Snitch. Score. I win." 

The Slytherin opened his palm in Harry's face. Harry started and flinched back as the Snitch took off from Draco's palm, fluttering near Harry's nose for a microsecond before shooting off to somewhere. Harry sat with his mouth open. And Draco couldn't resist. 

He attacked the boy throwing himself at Harry and wrapping his arms around his neck bringing their lips together abruptly. The kiss was soft though, not at all like Harry had been expecting. _Wait a second_, he thought, _I was expecting it?_

At that point any thoughts fled from his mind as he felt Draco push him back against the grass, the boy's lips never leaving his. He had as good as warmed up earlier with Ron and he found himself moved to take a bit of initiative in unbuttoning Draco's robes as the blond ran his hands over Harry's neck and back. 

Draco continued to kiss him sweetly, but Harry was getting fed up with his modesty. He ran his tongue over Draco's lower lip and shoved his hand into Draco's robes, causing the boy to gasp and relent under Harry's coaxing ministrations. Though it really didn't take all that much coaxing. Harry liked the taste of Draco's mouth. It wasn't something that he couldn't describe but it made him shiver with the sensation as he ran his tongue over the boy's perfect teeth. 

Draco took no time at all to return Harry's forwardness as he pried open his robes, and then his shirt and then his undershirt until finally he felt the hot balmy skin that he sought against his fingertips. He ran his hand lightly over Harry's rapidly rising and falling chest, eliciting a shiver from the boy. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's sides and brought them both upright again. Harry didn't mind as Draco trailed kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. Harry shut his eyes tightly as he felt Draco's mouth press against him soft and wet. 

He grasped Draco's back as the blond moved higher to the spot just below his ear sucking gently. Harry's lips parted as his breath quickened and he wanted to feel Draco's lips on his again. Draco had made his way back down his neck, letting his tongue run over the hollow at his throat and down to his clavicle while his hands worked feverishly over Harry's chest and thigh. 

Harry brought his hand from where it was buried in the soft platinum hair and lifted Draco's chin. He brought his lips down gently to meet Draco's once again and Draco clung to him, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist as he situated himself more comfortably in Harry's lap. They kissed like that for a bit longer until they were left breathless, forcing them to pull apart reluctantly.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to stare into Draco's soft gray ones reflecting silver in the moonlight. He reached a hand up to touch the boy's face, but paused midway as he heard a gasp off to his left. Draco and he both turned towards it. 

It was difficult to see in the dark and the shadow of the stands but Harry could just make out a form standing there. His breath left him as he saw the form take off towards the castle, a brief coppery flash amongst all the darkness. _Oh no_.

****

Thanks to: Pastles, isis, fairys sky, Alchemy (yes Harry is having fun with them, as you can see;), Saheen (they WERE meant to be together, it says so on my author page), Prophetess of Hearts, Sara, Night Esse, lorien, SRI queen, kath, jaimie, dljewel, Jedi Cosmos, juice, Kristen, Gia, Whisper in the Soup, Meri, Jedi Gryph Grin, Lady Demeter, Allie Watson, KeMalfoy, Aurora Acerbis (glad you liked it. It's always nice to get praise from people with preferences that differ from your own), rawaan (Ron won't be left alone, I do like him though it doesn't really show so much in this fic), MrsScrags (then I'll be keeping my mouth shut from now on :), singingangel845, Black Hermione Angel (thanks for the long review), princess3210 (Just a few more chapters to go), venus4280 (thanks for all those reviews!), and Ines (you know I love Ron. I don't like to see him unhappy either. It really kills me to do what I do to him. He really is a good friend to Harry. Thanks for the thorough reviews. They are quite motivating.)

Thanks everyone for reading this and sorry to anyone I might have missed!

****

A/N#2: This chapter used to be twice as long as it is now, so I had to split it up into two. I still have to fix a few things with the second part, but it will be up in a day or two.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Just Wild About Harry

****

THE TROUBLE WITH HARRY (8/?)

Author(s): Adenosine

****

E-mail: sophia3b@yahoo.com

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Ron Weasley is in love with his best friend, and Draco Malfoy is in love with his worst enemy. Of course they're the one and the same, but what are these lovesick boys to do when our favorite raven haired, bespectacled Gryffindor stud takes no notice of either one of them? Who will find the way to Harry's attentions and the key to his heart? Sub-plot of Neville's depression and developing friendship with Hermione and Harry.

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

A/N: Just tying up the lose ends of chapter seven. This whole fic has taken place over the course of one day so far. In one day Ron's beat up Draco three times, the boys have gotten soaked two times, Harry's been snogged two times, Ron's stopped talking to Harry three times, they all served a detention, and Harry's thought, said, and done stupid things throughout…it's been a long day. It's about time it ends.

****

The Trouble with Harry

Chapter 8: I'm Just Wild About Harry, and Harry's Wild About…Who?! 

"Ron!" Harry stood abruptly, knocking Draco from his lap.

As the blond boy stood and dusted himself off, Harry stared after his friend as he disappeared into the shadows towards the castle. "Ron."

He took a step forward to follow but stopped as Draco grabbed his arm. "Harry…"

Harry glared, "I need to go find Ron. Let go."

Draco gasped. He couldn't understand why the other boy's tone was suddenly so angry and urgent. On account of Ron? Harry was going to go after him and then what? _Would he…he can't possibly want him. Can he?_ No, Draco was sure he had won. Harry had kissed back. Harry'd enjoyed it. He had to have won. 

"But…but you can't, Harry leave him—."

"Let. go," repeated Harry tugging harshly away from the Slytherin.

"So that's how you want it then?" Draco growled. He released the struggling Harry and gave him a sturdy push, knocking him to the ground. 

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Draco was already running up the path towards the castle leaving Harry to sit in the wet grass by himself. In the distance he could see Ron disappear into the great double doors of the castle and Draco not much further behind. 

Suddenly he didn't feel much like going in anymore. Not with the chance of running into either of those two. Maybe once everyone calmed down and regained their sanity, he could sit down and have a little discussion about everything that had happened. But not right now with his head still spinning from all of the day's events. 

He got up off his arse and brushed off his damp robes. Picking up his and Draco's brooms, he made his way to the broom shed. "Great. What about the damn snitch." Harry sighed. It could go splinch itself for all he cared right now. He turned and walked back to the castle.

***

Ron went to his four-poster and pulled the curtains closed around him so roughly as to rip the seams at the top. But he didn't care much as he threw himself down on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. 

After he had met Hermione earlier, he had gone down to the dungeons with the hopes of ending the reason for his anger. He reached his destination but to no avail…Malfoy wasn't there, or anywhere. He had then proceeded from the empty dungeons back outside. His mind was working a little clearer and it had occurred to him that he should just talk to Harry…maybe work it out. Maybe convince him. And then he'd found them there. So close. Wrapped around each other and melding together like some horrible disgusting creature of his nightmares. He had felt so sick then.

And worse he knew it meant the end of everything. He and Harry had been through so much together. Their friendship had survived so much over the years…jealousies, misunderstandings, Voldemort…but it couldn't survive something like this. It was all over. 

All desires to kill Malfoy were now forgotten. All he wanted now was to die himself. Sure, suffocating himself with the pillow was a good start. But he needed to do better. He threw open the curtain and made his way to Harry's trunk. He whispered the password, he and Hermione were the only ones other than Harry himself who knew it, and the latch came undone. 

He opened it and began to rummage about. He found Harry's dress robes, his sneak-a-scope, the old socks that Dobby had got him for Christmas that one year, some other random bits of junk…but not what he was looking for. He pulled out the invisibility cloak and the photo album. Ron's eyes went misty as he recalled all the times Harry and he had shared underneath that cloak, all the trouble they'd gotten into. How he wished he could feel that way again…just friends, best friends. Ron sat on the floor and opened the album. 

There were the pictures of Harry's parents, Harry as a baby, and Sirius and Remus. As Ron turned further he felt a lump grow in his throat. There they were, the three of them, Hermione, Harry and him. Some pictures he remembered Colin Creevey taking, at the Yule Ball, the night after the OWLs, trips to Hogsmeade, on the platform at Hogsmeade Station on the last day. Others he couldn't recall, just snapshots of their time at Hogwarts. 

There was one on the last page. Ron remembered it had been taken just this past summer, at the Burrow. It was of just the two of them. He was mugging for the camera, probably at the encouragement of the Twins, and Harry was grinning happily at him. It didn't move, Ginny had taken it with their father's new muggle camera, but it didn't need to. Ron could see how happy they had been. 

They had their arms around each other's shoulders. The light in Harry's eyes shone bright, free of the weight they had previously held before the Dark Lord's defeat. The dark haired boy may have still worn that war-stained visage in his sleep but that was something that could heal, now that they had the chance to be happy. Ron would have helped him. They could have been happy. 

Ron slammed the book shut and stuffed it back in the trunk along with the rest of Harry's things. He still hadn't found what he was looking for. _Where is it?_ He pushed himself up off the floor and walked to Harry's bedside table. Pulling open the drawer, he fumbled through papers and quills until he felt something cold and metal. He pulled out the small penknife and held in gently in his grip. It was the one Sirius had given Harry for Christmas fourth year. He took it to his bed and sat down pulling the curtains shut around him once more.

***

Draco ran through the Slytherin common room ignoring the curious looks thrown his way as he went up the stairs to his dormitory. He slammed the door shut and slumped down against it burying his face in his hands. He didn't cry, just breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself, lest something very bad became of his and his roommates' things.

When finally he felt he was composed enough to refrain from tearing the bed hangings to shreds, overturning everyone's trunks, throwing their personal belongings about the room and stomping on them, he got up off the floor and sat down on his bed. At that moment Crabbe and Goyle opened the door. "Draco, could we…" The words trailed off as Crabbe saw the look on his friend's face. He grabbed Goyle and hauled him out of the room as quickly as he could muster, closing the door once more behind him.

Draco, glowered at the door, picked up the handiest thing and hurled it. The alarm clock shattered at it hit the wood, blaring loudly before dying. Draco fell back on his bed and glared at the ceiling, feeling not the slightest bit better for his fit of destructiveness. 

__

This is all Weasley's fault. He always ruins all my fun. But then, he supposed, Harry played a role too. He should have chosen Draco. That hurt a bit. Rejected twice. And here was the one person he thought was worthy of him...and God, he'd told the boy that he liked him and actually _admired _him. How embarrassing. And there was that whole passionate tongueing and groping thing as well. How could Harry do this to him after they'd done _that_ with each other? _And after I told him I trusted him_, thought Draco indignantly.

Was Harry some kind of mental case? What could have possessed him to make such a stupid decision? Maybe facing Voldemort all those times addled his brain. The choice was a pretty obvious one. _If you were mine Harry, I'd give you everything. The world._ But then how could you give the world to someone who was already practically making final payments on it. No, not even that…handed to him on a platter. A gold-plated, diamond encrusted platter with galleon garnishing. Harry had everything he could ever ask for—riches, fame, friends, intelligence…looks. 

__

Ah, but he doesn't have you, does he Draco? Draco scowled. "But he doesn't want me. That's the whole problem idiot." Draco sighed. This whole thing was even starting to affect his sanity. He was already talking to himself. What next, pull out a knife and start carving Harry's initials into his arm? _Oh, Harry. See what you do to me? Why do you want to deny me so much?_

MaybeWeasley had given Harry a love potion or cursed him with some kind of lust spell? That could be the only explanation. Why else would Harry have let the boy kiss him? And Ron was just the kind of desperate prat to attempt something like that. Draco ground his teeth in disdain. _And why didn't I think of it first_. 

But he had to admit the idea was somewhat far-fetched. A better explanation was that Harry just liked stupid people. He wanted someone beneath him. And not in the kind of way that would make Draco happy. "Well if that's what he wants then he can have Weasley. See if I care," he sniffed. Not bothering to change out of his clothes, he rolled over and slipped off into sleep, knowing full well that in the morning he would indeed care very much.

***

Harry climbed into the common room to find it empty except for Neville sitting alone on the couch in front of the fire. He walked over and dropped down next to the boy throwing his head back against the cushion and closing his eyes with a miserable groan.

"Oh Harry. Where have you been? Everyone was looking for you. Are you okay?"

Harry lifted his head and looked to Neville, "Yeah. It's been a long long _long_ day."

"Looks like it. We can reschedule that little chat if you want. You look pretty tired."

Harry looked confused for a moment but then smile, "Oh, I'd forgotten. No that's okay. I don't think I could get to bed right now anyhow. Too much on my mind."

"Like what?"

Harry gave him a scrutinizing glance. Neville blushed slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry! It's none of my business."

"No, that's okay. I can trust you I think. You can't tell anyone okay?"

"I won't. I promise."

"Alright. It's a long story really…" Harry explained the situation to him.

Neville listened with a mixture of disbelief and interest until Harry finished. 

"You're kidding. Ron and Malfoy?"

Harry nodded.

Neville chuckled. "That's so odd. I wouldn't have ever guessed."

"Yeah, I know. He was trying to tell me today. That's why he asked me out onto the grounds. And that's where it starts to get weird."

"You mean weirder."

Harry nodded resignedly. He spilled the rest of the tale to Neville who listened attentive and wide-eyed.

"So now they both like you instead?"

Harry shook his head. "That's what I thought at first. I'll admit that I sort of wanted it too. It would do wonders for my ego. And I actually liked kissing Draco…though it was a bit odd with Ron. It was a good kiss, but he's almost like my brother."

Neville nodded. Harry looked up at him and smiled. "You must think I'm a right freak telling you all this."

"No, of course I don't Harry. I can't say I'm not a little confused, but I'm happy to listen if it makes you feel better."

"Thanks Neville, and here I'm meant to be the one listening and making you feel better."

"That's okay Harry. This is actually quite interesting. So you don't think they like you then? Even after they kissed you?"

"No. Ron was trying to make Draco jealous. I realize that now. I think he must have seen Malfoy behind that tree so he grabbed me and kissed me. The same with Malfoy. He spotted Ron in the stands and decided he'd try to get him riled up. I guess it's how they flirt. I think they get off on the pent up sexual tension or whatever. It's starting to wear on my nerves."

"Why's that Harry?"

"Well, this thing they have going, they're just oblivious to the rest of the world. I mean they're doing things not caring who they hurt in the process. I mean did they think about how _I_ might feel?"

"Ok, then how do you feel Harry?"

"Confused! So terribly confused. It's like the whole goddamn world has gone nutters. Two people who hate me—."

"Ron doesn't hate you Harry."

"Well he's sure been acting like it lately. Anyhow two people who despise me to various degrees suddenly decide to up and snog me silly on the same day. Within two hours of each other as a matter of fact. And it doesn't even have anything to do with _me._ I feel used."

Neville chuckled and Harry scowled at him.

"It's all right Harry. Chin up. I'm sure they didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"Yeah but they _did_. I was actually feeling _guilty_. I was feeling guilty for kissing Draco when I knew how Ron felt about him. I was ready to apologize and beg his forgiveness, but it was just some elaborate play all along. _They_ should be apologizing to _me_ really. I should be mad at them for pulling me into their little game and tearing my heart into little pieces and making me feel so completely insane. What right have they to trample all over me like this and just because they happen to be in_ luuurve_."

Neville gave him a disapproving look. "You've no need to be all sardonic about it. Love is a beautiful thing."

"Is it? I wouldn't know." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Well when you experience it for yourself you'll know." 

Harry thought for a moment about the kiss he'd shared with Malfoy. That felt kind of like how he supposed love would feel. But then it wasn't real. But he could do to get another taste of that sort of thing. But with who? Ron had staked his claim on Malfoy already. Who was there to love him like that?

"But it does you no good to sit and complain about Ron and Malfoy's relationship. My advice would be to just keep out of it," said Neville kindly.

"You know you sound like Hermione."

"That's not such a bad thing. She's a smart witch."

"And you're a smart wizard."

Neville blushed. "Thanks."

"I _will_ stay out of it. I just wish they'd stop flaunting it and being so obvious. It's not all about them." He scowled in his petulance. 

Neville raised an eyebrow. "Harry Potter, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"Of them? Nu-uh. They can have their little love affair. They could get married and buy a home together in the suburbs with a picket fence and a monogrammed doormat for all I care."

"Yes I can see that. Not jealous at all. Not one bit."

Harry smiled slightly at the boy. "Okay. Maybe just a tiny bit."

Hermione came down the steps into the common room and took a seat on the couch. "Hi guys. What are you talking about?"

"Just Harry's love life," said Neville giving her a smile.

"Really? What's that?" said Hermione.

"My sentiments exactly," said Harry broodingly.

"Don't worry Harry. There are millions of people out there who would love to go out with you. You just have to know where to look."

"And maybe you could draw me a map to this magical place?"

"I believe you already have one, by certain somebody's going by the name 'The Marauders'."

"Oh that's clever. Thank you Hermione. You're so very helpful."

"I try."

"But I really haven't had much luck at Hogwarts if you haven't noticed. And that map doesn't tell me what _certain people_ are thinking unfortunately."

Neville and Hermione both looked puzzled

"What are you talking about? Map?"

"Oh, I'll tell you later Neville."

"Which 'certain' people?" asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head. "Nevermind."

Hermione for once decided not to press the issue, opting to change the subject instead. "So have you seen Ron Harry? I saw him storming through the castle after dinner. Did something happen?"

Harry and Neville shared a look and Harry sighed. "I'm really tired Hermione. I'll tell you tomorrow okay?"

Hermione bit her lip but again let it go. Her resolve to stay out of matters concerning her best friends' relationship was trying her will power terribly. "Well alright Harry. Are you going to bed now?"

Harry nodded. "Goodnight Hermione. Neville."

"How about you Neville? Want to talk for a bit? I'm not so tired yet," asked Hermione looking to relieve some of her frustration with a nice little chat up.

Neville nodded. "Yeah sure. Goodnight Harry."

Harry turned to go up the stairs leaving the other two behind. He went into the dorm and fell back into his bed with a tired sigh. Turning his head towards Ron's bed, he frowned. The kiss, or rather kisses wouldn't leave his mind. He went over his theory once again, ignoring the glaring gaps in his logic and settling into his bad mood. He decided he would avoid Ron for a bit until the red head had sorted out his affair. And he would stay _far_ away from Draco; he didn't want to find himself attracted again. No point pining after something he couldn't have. He went to put his glasses on the night table, briefly noting the open drawer. After pulling the window open, he got into his pajamas, finally burying himself in the soft duvet of his bed as he sunk back into slumber.

****

Thanks to: James Weasley(Thank you. I too feel sorry for Ron, not that that's going to change anything J ), Tigerlily(I'm flattered.Thanks!), Meri(now you know…it was poor tortured Ron), MrsScrags(not much more. Two chapters I think. H/D is my drug of choice as wellJ ), bryn cox(You'll be happy to know it doesn't get any better for our red haired basketcase), Black Dreamz(I actually agree…kinda), Black Hermione Angel(Oh my…such flattery ::blushes:: thanks…I'll try not to leave Ron too unhappy for long), Aphrodite(thank you very much!), Gia(thanks a bunch!), Copper bandit(thanks for the praise…and the threats…so here it is happy;) ?), Pastles(Oh Hermione is nosy alright. She's just repressing herself here because she promised herself she would. Sorry no Harry/Snape here. Sev is all *mine* anyhow :), Evil Windstar(That's exactly what Draco's wondering), liz(yes.), Alchemy(Harry does like the attention, but I think he's suffering from some kind of denial or something ::shrugs:: We still love him anyway.), lorien(Thank you!), Saheen(Glad you liked it…I was worried.), Jedi Cosmos(thanks!), Emma(the poor snitch was *completely* forgotten I'm afraid. Thanks!), Belle(Yes Harry is an adorably dense git isn't he.), Britt(thanks you!), ashedraven(when it comes to the boys of Hogwarts…well anything could happen. Thanks for the review!), Roberta Lai(it was this fic and not Boarding School Blues right?), Ines(I know how you hate that Ron angst. I feel so bad for doing it. He'll come out okay though. I promise. Love your reviews as always. BSB should be out soon. Thanks!) And anyone I've missed.

A/N#2: Am I overreacting or is everyone in this fic a complete moron? They are really getting on my nerves. A game of Quidditch? What kind of blackmail is that? If I were Draco I would have at least made Harry sleep with me or something. And I swear, if Harry doesn't figure things out by the next chapter I'm going to bring Voldemort back to life and let him kill that boy off. Is Harry Potter really worth so much trouble? I think I've created a new fanon personality, Braindead!Harry. Or he's just subconsciously playing the both of them, in which case he is a terrible bastard of a boy and I'll have to rename him horrible Whorey Potter like he deserves. And since when is it all about Ron and his wretched Weasley angst? I am not happy. Thanks for reading. Pardon my rant. Review if you please. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9: The Eight-Fold Path

THE TROUBLE WITH HARRY (9/?) 

**Author: Adenosine**

**E-mail: sophia3b@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Ron Weasley is in love with his best friend, and Draco Malfoy is in love with his worst enemy. Of course they're the one and the same, but what are these lovesick boys to do when our favorite raven haired, bespectacled Gryffindor stud takes no notice of either one of them? Who will find the way to Harry's attentions and the key to his heart? Sub-plot of Neville's depression and developing friendship with Hermione and Harry.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** This was supposed to be the second to last one, but it got long so I had to split it. Now there are two chapters to go after this. If anyone was waiting for this, I apologize for the delay. There were other things that impeded my progress. The next one will be out much sooner since it's already written, needing only a bit of proof-reading.

**The Trouble with Harry**

Chapter 9: The Eight-Fold Path…Please, Enlighten Me.

The morning came upon the grounds and spires of Hogwarts bright and warm. It promised to be a pleasant day for the general population of castle. Harry liked to count himself amongst those folks and he looked forward to a beautiful, chaos-free day. Waking early he'd had a long shower before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Hermione, Neville and the other Gryffindors. Considering everything that had happened the previous day, he was in a good mood. He'd had time to think things over during his shower and things became clearer as the warm water ran over his skin massaging his stiff, tense muscles, washing the worry from his thoughts as he began to relax into the flow.

Last night's events had settled down in his head quite comfortably and orderly. After a good night's sleep, he could take the situation on and his mind was fully awake to his options. He'd made his decision there in the shower. To just stay as far away from the problem as he could get and to actively show his support for Ron when the boy started talking to him again. 

It was a simple solution and now that he had taken care of that, he could take care of himself. If any good had come of the whole mess, he mused, it was that he at least knew what he wanted now. He knew the kind of feeling and relationship he sought. Having identified it he could set his sights to actually finding it.

"Have a good night Harry?"

Harry looked up from the bowl of oatmeal he'd been picking at for the past ten minutes. "Yeah. Great," he replied in a chipper voice, gracing his friend with a lop-sided smile.

Neville nodded. "That's good. Have you talked to Ron yet?"

"No." He looked around the table. "Where is he anyway?"

Seamus paused in his conversation with Dean and turned to the boys, "Oh, he hasn't got up yet. He was still in bed when me and Dean came down."

Harry frowned.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm sure he's fine," said Neville.

Nodding, he turned his head slightly to look across the hall. Much as he'd anticipated, he found Draco Malfoy staring at him, scowling at him in a most unpleasant manner. He knew there would be a period of resentment. He had kissed Ron with Draco standing right there after all. And of course Ron wouldn't be talking to him for a bit because of what he did with Draco. But Harry wouldn't let that bother him. They would get over it soon enough. He sighed, his good mood slightly diminished, and got up with Hermione to get to class.

***

Hermione left the library and hurried down the hall. She had spent the better part of the evening studying for the Charms NEWT with Harry and Neville. It was getting late and she had left them there to go over her Arithmancy notes in the dorm. She also wanted to check on Ron. 

He hadn't show up for any of their classes and Hermione was beginning to worry. Harry still hadn't told her what had happened between them last night. But he did tell her that when he had headed back to the dorm, Dean and Seamus had assured him that Ron was all right and had just been too exhausted to come down from their room. Harry confirmed this when he went to the dorm and found Ron's curtains still drawn. Hermione herself didn't feel reassured by this information. 

There had to be something wrong and it had to do with Harry. He'd also mentioned that he found some of his things shuffled around and he suspected Ron. Hermione could tell he too was worried, but he would never confront his friend. No, that was up to her. She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Just as she began to mumble the password the portrait swung open and someone barreled into her causing her to loose the books she held in her arms.

"Oh, sorry Hermione. I didn't see you," said Ron before he turned to walk down the hall.

"Wait! Ron!"

Ron turned to her once more. "What?"

"Where have you been? You missed all your classes. The NEWTs are coming up and you haven't done any studying. You haven't been yourself. Is something wrong?"

Ron scowled. "No. Of course not. What could possibly be wrong? As much as I appreciate the concern, you might try minding your own business Hermione."

His harsh tone did nothing to dissuade Hermione as she pressed further. "Does this have to do with Harry, Ron? You know I…I know what's been coming between you two lately. I've known for a long time. You can tell me. Maybe I could—."

"Whatever it is you _think_ you know Hermione, it doesn't come close to the truth. Maybe you don't realize this, but you _don't_ know everything. And you would do best to keep out of what you don't fucking know about!" He quickly turned to leave again.

"Ron, do you know what happened to Harry's knife?!" Hermione called to his back.

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned around. "W-what knife?"

"The one he got from Sirius, it's missing," she said shrewdly as she watched his face.

His eyes went wide. "But I put it back! I mean...er...No why would I know where it is?" He fidgeted on his spot knowing he'd been found out.

"Ron. Why did you take his knife without asking?" she asked with concern.

"How did he know?" He looked down at his feet as he spoke softly, his brow knit with worry.

"It was supposed to be in his drawer. He saw that his drawer was open last night and he checked it this morning and couldn't find it. He finally found it in his trunk. He didn't put it there and I know I didn't put it there so…"

"Cripes…I forgot."

"Why did you have it Ron? Harry told me about what happened yesterday," she lied, "You haven't been acting yourself lately."

"He told you?" said Ron with surprise. "So you know. Did he tell anyone else?" he asked picking at the buttons of his robe nervously.

Hermione shook her head. "No I don't think so. Ron maybe if you told me—."

"I don't want to talk about it," he said with finality.

"But Ron you weren't thinking of…well the knife. He said there was _blood_ on it."

"No. I wasn't. Leave me alone Hermione."

"But Ron, I just want to—."

"I said leave me the fuck alone! It's none of you goddamn business!" he screamed, leveling a look of disgust her way.

"Well fine! If that's how you're going to be!" She sniffed with frustration and hurried through the portrait hole sticking her glaring head out again only a moment later. "And I got your homework for you. You can come get it when you're ready," she said curtly before disappearing again.

As Hermione closed the portrait, Ron groaned and let's his head slump against the wall, letting the cool of the slab penetrate his throbbing head. He couldn't tell whether the ache was from the bump he'd got in detention or just from all the stress and pent up feelings and whatnot. He'd got up early with a headache and it just went on the rest of the day even as he lay with his eyes closed on his bed spread. Sighing to himself, he slouched down to the floor. How dare she! How could she think that about him? And Harry…what was he doing telling everybody what had happened? Granted, Hermione wasn't everybody, but still. It had been between them. And now they thought…

What was he thinking anyhow, putting the knife back in the wrong place. They probably all thought he was some kind of suicidal maniac by now. The thought _had_ entered his mind last night, and that was the reason he'd taken the knife in the first place, but he wasn't going to actually do it. He could be rash at times, but he wouldn't do that. Of course it didn't help that he had been noticeably out of sorts recently. And there _was_ blood on it, what else were his friends to think? If only he'd had the presence of mind to put the thing away before he fell asleep last night. Then he wouldn't have rolled over and stabbed himself in the arm by accident. And why hadn't he bothered to clean it off? _I'm such a moron. How could I be so daft?_ He sighed. But what could he do. Rubbing his arm, he pushed off the wall and took off towards the kitchens to make up for his missed meals.

***

The next week passed quickly. To Ron's confusion, Harry and Draco didn't seem any closer than usual. In fact Harry seemed to be distancing himself from the boy, and the glares that Draco threw Harry's way were sour enough to curdle milk. Of course they weren't half as bad as the glares he threw Ron's way, but still…it was odd behavior for lovers. It somehow didn't make Ron a bit happy. He felt relived somewhat, and gratified to a point, but he couldn't bring himself to feel good about it. But then Harry was ignoring him too so he didn't have much to be happy about. Actually all his friends had become a little distanced recently. He couldn't figure out if it was by his own hand, he _had_ been distancing himself from the group a bit, or whether it was because they were all mad at him or something. Or maybe Harry had told them and they thought he was a terrible person now. Whatever the reason was, more and more he found himself alone. At the breakfast table, in the library, in the common room…it was depressing. 

And the stupid dreams wouldn't stop hounding him. It would be him and Harry and they would be kissing and kissing deeper and they'd peel off their shirts and they'd run their hands all over each other and whisper things in each other's ears sucking and kissing and licking and…it made Ron shiver whenever he thought about it. Every morning now he'd wake up to find himself wet with sweat in a messy tangle of sheets breathing hard and feeling somewhat ill. He could barely stand it any longer. His only consolation was that Draco didn't seem to be doing much better.

The blond Slytherin was withdrawn. He didn't bother Harry and his friends in the halls or in class. He chose instead only to sit and glare, always glaring. He didn't even talk to his friends anymore. He didn't bother to get up early. He couldn't even manage to keep his hair neat some days. Ron didn't know anyone could be so disagreeable. He was lonely and miserable and angry too, but even he didn't go around scowling all the goddamn time. All Malfoy would ever do was sit and scowl not even bothering to smirk or sneer any more. Only scowl and glare. He didn't even eat breakfast as busy as he was shooting daggers in Harry's direction, though he must have been making up for it sometime because the boy didn't seem to get any skinnier than his already slight frame. Harry didn't seem to notice at all. But Ron did. And it made him wonder why.

Draco himself still hadn't gotten over the anger and disappointment. He tried not to care, knowing that this was affecting him more than it logically should. It was only Harry Potter after all. Only Potter. Maybe a hero and wonderful and desirable to everyone else, but just Potter to him. Sometimes, when he was alone in his room without the raven-haired boy in sight, he could actually nearly convince himself it was true. But Draco's will power was ultimately no match for Harry's overwhelming presence when Draco saw him in class, during meals, or in the halls. He really shouldn't have been torturing himself like he was, every day, over a lousy Gryffindor. There were plenty of other people around…ones that would kill to be with him, ones that would never reject him. But he was too upset to care. Too hurt to let it go and too angry to try again. And he too was having the dreams. The dreams where he would take Harry to his room and hold him in his arms and do all kinds of things with him. It was all so sweet and perfect and real, until he'd wake up and find himself face down in one of his school books in the common room or alone in his bed. Like Ron, his only consolation was that Harry didn't seem to be with anyone else. He ignored Weasley and spent all his time with Granger. That was only of limited comfort though. Harry still wouldn't look at him. And if he did it would only be fleeting. It made Draco even angrier. That Harry could ignore him when he himself could hardly keep his eyes off the other boy. He had even taken to following Harry around, trailing a good distance behind him during the times in between classes, in the halls, and ducking behind statues and into the shadows to witness as Harry stopped to tie his shoe or get a drink of water. 

Or he'd follow Ron instead just to be sure he wasn't sneaking off to a secret meeting with Harry. It was tiring work. And it was tiring being so angry and frustrated. And Draco was just tired. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop feeling the way he did. And it was wearing him down. And it was wearing Ron down. And Harry tried not to notice.

***

"Harry, it's been a week and a half. Will you tell me _now_ what happened? Please, I've been patient and it's straining my nerves. I've seen how you and Ron are acting with each other. I know _something_ happened."

Harry sighed. Hermione and he were sitting together near the lake. It was a warm day so they could hardly help but be drawn outside to bask in the afternoon sun. It was one of those days when there was nothing to do but talk to your friends and lay about. But Harry hadn't anticipated this attack. Hermione had been disrupting his peace for the past five minutes with her pleas and threats, for him to tell her what had happened that day with Ron. He should have known better than to let her get him alone. He avoided it all week but now he had no choice but to give in, though he really didn't feel like going back over the occurrence once again. It had been over and done with and he'd gotten over the guilt and the confusion. Though he still did feel somewhat bad. Ron and Draco hadn't gotten any better. 

They were both ignoring him and each other and everyone in general. Ron had got back into his regular schedule and joined everyone for meals, partially quelling some of the fears that finding the knife had brought up in Harry. But his friend still wasn't talking to him. And he seemed out of it and didn't appear to sleep particularly well, evidenced by the dark circles that underlined his eyes. Draco seemed strained as well. It didn't bode well for a quick resolution to the situation.

Harry had thought that maybe Ron and Draco would have been officially together by the end of the week and he could congratulate them and share in their happiness and show what a good friend he was and how much he cared. But it didn't happen. Remembering just who he was talking about, he figured there would be nothing so smooth about this relationship. Both the boys had the propensity to be overly dramatic and emotional, and they did seem to thrive on that love-hate thing they shared. 

Now that he thought about it though, they both seemed to have distanced themselves from each other over the past week. All their fighting had completely ceased. They no longer insulted each other or even threw things at each other. Considering what Harry knew, it was worrisome. He really did want them to be happy, and now he was worried.

"_Please_ Harry!"

"All right, all right," he said shaking himself from his thoughts. 

Hermione sat in rapt attention, like a little girl waiting for a bedtime story, as Harry told her about the whole ordeal. Her face contorted with surprise, excitement, and confusion as he went on, finally settling on worry as he finished. Her brow furrowed in thought. 

"So that's it. That's why Ron's not talking to me and Draco keeps glaring at me." Harry took a deep breath and laid back heavily in the grass. "I don't understand what's happening between them now though. I think something went wrong."

Hermione worried at a fallen twig in her hand. The situation had obviously gotten further out of control than she ever thought it would, and that was defiantly too far. She bit her lip and looked to Harry lying there on the ground. "Umm…Harry I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"Well…" she hesitated for a moment, but Harry really had proved much more dense than she ever thought he could be. If she didn't tell him now he would apparently never find out. "You're wrong Harry. Your whole 'theory' is wrong. Ron doesn't want Draco. He wants you." She waited for a reaction but Harry only closed his eyes and continued to just lie there.

"Er, Harry did you hear me? I said Ron's in love with you. Malfoy too. Are you listening?"

Harry opened his eyes, the green all burning and lovely in the noonday sun. "I heard you. You're wrong."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I'm positive. I've seen how he looks at you Harry. How they look at you. That and Ron talks in his sleep sometimes…he falls asleep in the common room whenever we study down there while you're at practice and I heard him well…_talk_ about you. It's been going on for at least two years I think. I wasn't so sure about Malfoy before, but I'm sure now, after what happened. He likes you as well."

Harry sat up and shook his head. "But Ron and Draco…they were always fighting…the insults."

"Actually I think they genuinely do just hate each other Harry. And you might have played a part as well."

"You mean they were fighting over me?"

Hermione nodded.

"And all this odd behavior, all the weird things they've been saying and doing…it's been because of me?"

"I think so."

Harry put his head in his hands and groaned. "Oh no," he looked up to the girl next to him. "Hermione, why didn't you _tell_ me? This is such a mess."

Hermione sputtered, "I—I tried to! In the library, you wouldn't let me get a word in. Besides I thought you'd be perceptive enough to pick it up on your own. I was apparently wrong."

Harry glared at her a moment and looked down at his hands. "I don't understand. Why didn't I see it? Was it really so obvious?"

"Maybe you just weren't looking for it. Maybe you just didn't want it to be true, to save yourself the trouble so you ignored it and got caught up in some idea you made up for yourself."

Harry nodded. "I guess that could be it."

"Or you could just be really thick."

He scowled at her once again and let out a humorless laugh. "So. You mean I really could have had Draco after all?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe. At the expense of Ron anyhow. It would have killed him. I think you already broke his heart as it is."

"Thank you Hermione. You know I hadn't felt quite guilty enough yet," he snorted.

"Why," she looked at him evenly, "_did_ you want Malfoy?"

Harry turned from her gaze. Hermione arched an eyebrow as a slight smirk formed on her face. 

"But I suppose it doesn't matter now anyhow. It's too late." He frowned at the blades of grass as he ran his fingers through the lawn. "So what do I do now?"

Hermione shrugged once again. "I guess there's not much you can do. I think that if you actually _had_ been considering Malfoy then this is for the best. The best for Ron and the best for you." 

Harry frowned in disappointment, knowing that what Hermione said was ultimately the truth. He would have lost Ron if he had actually started something with Draco. And he loved Ron too much to lose him. No matter how good Draco's lips had felt on his. But he could have loved Draco. He knew it. And he felt bad for hurting him. And Ron. All the things that had happened in the past week, the past few weeks even, suddenly clicked in Harry's mind and an overwhelming sense of guilt settled into him as everything finally made sense. All the fights, the detentions, the words, the angry stares and the confusing actions all brought to a head that day, they all made sense now. But that didn't matter anymore. 

"You still have to deal with it though. I guess you could talk to Ron. But I don't see you two having a conversation any time soon. Give it some time. A few more days. Then you can straighten this out with him and be friends again. I think he'll understand. You hurt him and he can be stubborn when he's hurt, but he's your friend and he'll understand eventually," said Hermione reassuringly.

Harry sighed. "Right. What about Draco then?"

"I don't know what you could do about him. You could have a talk with him too but I suspect he won't be very cooperative. I guess it's just go back to the way things were. You hate him and he hates you."

"He hates me. God, that sounds terrible. I really don't think I can hate him now. I actually felt something there on the pitch when I was with him. Maybe not love exactly, but…god I can't hate him now. Not anymore. But I guess there's nothing I can do. I'll try though. I'll try to make things right with the both of them. I wish I had known sooner." He threw a pointed look at Hermione, which she chose to ignore, and sighed miserably. "It will come all right in the end though. I hope."

Hermione nodded sadly as they both sat back to watch the sun's rays cast golden ripples across the face of the lake.

Thanks to: karina, Mel, Pepsi, JM-EightyEight, Kia, Jedi Cosmos, Myr, Britt, Gia, whippy, Meri015, Melissa, oster, Black Hermione Angel, MrsScrags, Tigerlily, FanFicLover, veronica(looks like I took your advice), James Weasley(don't be frightened, it's all good), Kaze no Uta, Juno(if you get this far, Adenosine goes first because I'm the one wrote it while Clandestine sat on her arse reading Lord of the Rings), Parvatipatil, Roberta Lai and last but not least Ines(I am so so *so* sorry, I know you were waiting for this and my various other fics…but real life just took over for a while there. Thanks for the interest though. It's encouraging.)

**A/N#2:** you all didn't really think i'd kill ron did you? i love him too much in this fic. praise the lord almighty, miracle of miracles…harry's found out. sorry if this is bad and boring. i'm afraid i've lost my motivation. somewhere in california i think…if you've seen it around give me a ring. sorry. thanks.


	10. Chapter 10: Love Bites

THE TROUBLE WITH HARRY (10/?) 

**E-mail: sophia3b@yahoo.com**

**Rating: I'm just gonna say R, 'cause it's prettier than pg-13.**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Damn it…this chapter got too long too, so I had to split it.  So now there are still two more chapters after this.  I love Ron…the kid is just so neurotic.  His thoughts are a little incoherent in this part.  Anyhow, this chapter is dedicated to Ines because she's so sweet and has been so enthusiastic and encouraging, even after everything I've done to her darling Ron.  The next chapter gets a bit more interesting.  That won't be out for a week because I have midterms. **

The Trouble with Harry 

**Chapter 10:  Love Bites Like a Bitch…Hard.**

"Mmm…Harry." 

Light fairy touches trailed up his sides as Draco groaned into Harry's hair, shivering pleasantly at the feeling of the other boy's hands upon him.  Harry shifted on the bed, letting Draco fall back against the sheets as he himself hovered over the Slytherin like some sort of apparition, the ghostly image complete as dim moonlight from the open window fed his pale features, bringing a bluish cast to his soft porcelain skin.  His black hair glistened with the luster of sweat that covered his entire body as the messy locks stirred in a slight breeze.  Draco looked up at him with wide moony eyes.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind."

Harry quirked his head, letting a small smile creep onto his face.  He surveyed the boy lying before him, his greedy green eyes taking in every curve, every ridge of that smooth plane of skin and muscle.  He brought his eyes up to meet Draco's, bleary and glittering with lust.  Draco tilted his head coyly letting a curtain of long blond locks fall halfway over his left eye as he smiled sweetly up at the Gryffindor.  It was very becoming.

"How could I not, when presented with such a beautiful, heavenly creature such as yourself."

Draco quivered with pleasure at the words and Harry licked his lips slowly and purposefully, eliciting yet another shiver from Draco as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.  Harry didn't hesitate as he swept down on the exposed length of the boy's neck and scraped his teeth across the thin skin before running his soft lips soothingly across the pure paleness, sucking and biting and kissing a trail up to Draco's jaw.  Draco groaned rapturously as he arched up against Harry and buried his fingers in the scarlet satin sheets of Harry's bed.  Harry leaned back a bit to enjoy the view, causing Draco to open his grey eyes as the soft touches of Harry's lips left him.

He looked up inquisitively at the raven-haired beauty who was straddling him so nicely.  "What?"

"You're so beautiful."

Draco blushed slightly but grinned his approval.  "Aren't you glad you chose me instead of that stupid Weasley?"

"Of course.  I could never love him.  He's not my type at all and I could never get over all those freckles.  Besides, he's just jealous and has nothing to offer me.  I could never go out with Ron.  I could only ever be friends with him.  He's nearly my brother!  You'll always be the one for me Malfoy."

"I feel the exact same way Harry.  We'll always be together."

Harry nodded and as if to give testament to the fact, brought his lips down upon Draco's as he drew them into a long, deep kiss.  Draco parted his lips and let his tongue trail along Harry's bottom lip.  Harry reacted in kind and they wrapped their arms around each other drawing each other closer, pressing into each other, the lathered skin of their bodies burning in the strangling embrace.  

Draco leaned back slightly and stroked his long fingers up and down Harry's sides and across the flat plane of Harry's bare chest, giving care to play his spindly digits over every rib, every taught muscle, every soft plane of skin.  He let his other hand trail along Harry's back up to his neck and bury itself in Harry's messy hair, the pale of his fingers contrasting against the midnight of the soft strands.  

They continued to kiss softly yet fervently, allowing their lips to move at will, biting and sucking imploringly, never wishing to part but for a breath to bring their lips together once more with renewed vigor.  Draco moved his hand down further along Harry's body making him gasp against Draco's lips as the Slytherin trailed over the flesh of Harry's lean stomach, moving lower…Draco pulled back from the kiss to look at Harry's euphoric features as the boy threw his head back, his breath coming in gasps.

"Harry, I love you."

 "Oh god Malfoy…I—I love you toooohhhh…" Harry groaned and trembled as Draco smirked and moved his hand down Harry's stomach, lower and lower, finally wrapping his long elegant fingers around Harry's…

"Aaahhh!"  Ron shot up in his bed, biting his lip as his eyelids flew open.  Sweat beaded down his forehead and drenched his bright orange pajamas making them stick to his burning skin.  He threw open the curtains around his bed and stared, cerulean irises glinting with panic through the darkness, to the bed next to his.  The curtains of that particular bed were still drawn partially shut as they always were in the middle of the night, how Harry liked it.  Ron could see the boy stir momentarily underneath the covers and then everything was still and silent again.  He let out a breath of relief.  It was only a dream.  Of course it was a dream.  

"Harry doesn't even own scarlet satin sheets," he mumbled to himself as the angry flush faded from his face and the rest of his body, and the traitorous arousal that the dream had elicited drained from his being, leaving him cold and uncomfortable, with a bad coppery taste in his mouth.

He'd been having lots of dreams lately…skin on skin…always erotic, always arousing.  Kissing Harry the one time seemed to have fueled his desires even more, and even after what seemed an eternal two weeks, the dreams persisted.  The frightening thing was sometimes he'd be with Harry and then sometimes he would be watching Harry with _him_.  He'd wake up sweating terribly, the images still vivid in his brain, the touching and licking and…shivers…it was fucking _scary_.  No matter how much it turned him on.  And that was scary too.  

He felt so out of control at those moments, like he didn't know what he wanted, like he'd been overtaken by the incoherent passion, the ungodly lust those two shared.  The kind of thing he wanted with Harry, but here was his own body betraying him, practically screaming that he didn't have a chance.  Harry wouldn't even be with him in his own dreams, how would he ever in real life?  

The dreams made one thing clear to him though; Harry could NOT end up with Malfoy.  That was too frightening, and Ron would know.  He'd _seen_ it.  All he really wanted now was Harry to NOT end up with Malfoy.  Actually that was a lie.  All he really wanted still was for Harry to love him.  But if not him then defiantly not Malfoy.  It was selfish probably, but Harry deserved so much better really.  He wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't keep Malfoy as far away from Harry as possible.  

Surprisingly though, Ron didn't have to act as bodyguard as Draco avoided Harry all on his own, only throwing long glances his way on occasion.  The scowling had subsided, Ron noted.  Only long glances now.  And Harry was avoiding Malfoy as well, which was nice and made Ron's job easier.  But that didn't stop the dreams from coming.

He shut the bed curtains and drew the comforter up around himself, taking a deep breath and sucking on his bit lip as he sank back against the headboard, half way lying down, halfway sitting cushioned on the pillow.  A perfect position in which to think.  Because he sure as hell wasn't about to go back to sleep any time soon.

***

As Ron and Draco grew more withdrawn and unhappy with each day that passed, Neville appeared to be undergoing a completely different transformation.  He was brighter and more cheerful now.  In a mere two weeks his shallow cheeks had started to fill out once again and the circles under his eyes lightened.  He couldn't starve himself when there was someone was watching him.  And someone was always watching.  He had been spending a lot of time with Harry and Hermione, always in the company of one or the other.  He felt a vague sense of guilt for taking Ron's place, as appeared to be the case since the redhead had distanced himself from the set (much to the bewilderment of everyone else), but he also felt a sense of satisfaction, and happiness.  

He'd never had such close friends before, having always been on the fringe of every group.  But Harry and Hermione, they chatted with him as if it had been like this all along.  And he could tell them things.  Because they knew how he felt and would understand.  And it was flattering when they'd reciprocate and tell him things, things that no one else knew, confide in him.  He felt special for once.  And cared for.

Hermione would never let him leave the table without completing his dinner, and Harry always seemed to know when he'd had a bad night full of waking nightmares.  They were both there to comfort him and keep him from slipping back to the place where he had been before, where he was alone and had ceased caring.  They were almost like parents to him in a way; they seemed to worry about him so much.  But even more, they were friends like he'd never had.  The kind of friends that became your family.  And how he had longed for that kind of family.  Now that he had it he knew he would never let it go.  He would cherish it and always be there for his friends.  Trust and be trusted, love and be loved.  He wouldn't let them down.  And he knew now that he was getting better.

***

"I wish my parents were here.  I bet they would know what to do," sighed Harry.

Hermione, Neville and he had been sitting in the common room all day long, working on their transfiguration homework and chatting intermittently.  It wasn't the best way to spend a Saturday, but it wasn't bad either, there seemed to be more talk than work going on.  The topic of the conversation had turned inexplicably from human/small mammal transfiguration to Harry's boy problems, mainly at Hermione's instigation before she'd jumped up and ran off yelling about being late to her Arithmancy study group.

Harry repeated himself wistfully, "I wish they were here.  They would know what to do."

The words hung a moment between the two boys as Harry stared at his quill.  He never said things like that to anyone.  _I wish my parents were here_.  It was like admitting a weakness, admitting that this life he had would never be enough.  There would always be that space.  He didn't say those sorts of things around Ron or Hermione, or even Dumbledore.  It felt too much like whinging.  And he loved his friends and didn't want to imply that he wasn't grateful for them every single day that he lived.  He tried to accept what he had, but sometimes it just _wasn't_ enough and he would end up feeling sad and depressed.  But somehow it didn't hurt so much to say it to Neville.

Harry looked up to find Neville smiling at him good-naturedly.  "Even if they were here, how many teenagers do you know who would talk to their parents about their sex life Harry?"

Harry chuckled.  "I see your point.  But still…"

"At least you don't have to deal with the whole coming out issue," pointed out Neville with a smile.

"True," Harry conceded with a laugh.  He sobered quickly though as a thought occurred to him.  "Neville do you…do you think they would have been disappointed?"

Neville frowned and thought for a moment for the right words.  "No, I don't think they would have been.  They were good, caring people and they loved you.  You defeated Voldemort for godssake.  Even if they were uncomfortable with it, how could they ever hold it against you?  And they wouldn't either.  My grandmother knew them…she's told me a few things and they've all been good.  By what I gather they were open minded and caring.  I don't see how they could have ever been disappointed in you Harry.  They would be happy to know that you were happy.  You are happy aren't you?"

"Yeah, but…well…I don't know," he sighed in frustration.

"Listen Harry, you don't give yourself enough credit.  If they were here they would have been so proud.  They probably are proud from where they're watching over you.  Because they are you know.  I know it.  You're such a good person Harry.  People don't say you remind them of your parents for no reason.  If anyone has to worry about their parents not being proud of them well that would be me."

Harry scoffed, "Don't say that Neville.  Your parent would have no reason not to be proud."

Neville frowned, a dour air overcoming him.  "Harry I'm a failure.  I'm barely a wizard.  I can't do anything right."

"That was a long time ago Neville.  So you had a rough couple of years.  Who could blame you?  With people like Snape and Malfoy after you all the time, how could you be expected to keep your wits about you.  But you've changed Neville you've come into your own…look at your Herbology grade.  I know it's not the same as parents saying it, but well…_I'm_ proud of you."

Neville's cheeks went pink as he tried to speak without his voice shaking.  "I miss them so much Harry.  But sometimes I'm glad they're not here to see what a poor wizard I am.  I'm good at one subject, big deal.  I suck at everything else."

"Don't you say that Neville Longbottom!  They would have been proud.  I know it.  You underestimate yourself.  I'm your friend and I know you so I can say this without hesitation.  I see it all the time Neville, you are a great wizard and more important a great person.  Remember when I told you in first year that you were worth twelve of Malfoy?  I wasn't just saying that you know.  Hm…though the Malfoy situation has changed a bit hasn't it.  Nevertheless you _are_ a great wizard Neville.  And well, no one is good at everything."

Neville looked up and gave him a small smile.  "Except for you."

Harry blushed slightly.  "That's not true."

Neville shrugged.  "Whatever you say Harry."

Harry ignored him and continued.  "Well at least you're passing all your classes.  I mean Seamus is failing transfiguration and Ron was pulling 60% in divination last time he was talking to me…" Harry trailed off as his breath hitched momentarily.

"You miss him don't you?" asked Neville.

"We were like brothers.  It's only been two weeks but it feels like years."

Neville sighed sadly and put an encouraging hand on the other boy's shoulder.  "Talk to him Harry."

"I will, I will…I just don't know what to say exactly.  I don't want to hurt him again."  Harry sniffed as he stared down at his half finished Transfiguration scroll.

"Ron's a big boy.  He'll understand, eventually.  It depresses me to see you so down."

Harry smirked good-naturedly.  "Well we can't have that, now can we?  How about we both stop being so down on ourselves huh?"

Neville nodded.  "What we need is Hermione to get in here and distract us."

"Yeah she'll make us start looking up all the different ways to brew a sleeping potion or discuss the breeding habits of mooncalves in Ireland during a lunar eclipse," Harry said with a small smile, though not much enthusiasm.

As if on cue, Hermione burst through the portrait hole and made her way quickly over to them.

"Well, I leave you two alone for one measly hour and you're ready to go jump out the tower window."  She raised her eyebrows inquisitively at the dour looking pair, her hands on her hips.

Harry and Neville chuckled.  "'S alright Hermione.  Only, this homework is just _sooo_ depressing," said Harry languidly.

"Harry Potter, homework is _not_ depressing.  You just have to know how to do it correctly."  Hermione sniffed and gave him a condescending, though amicable, smirk.

"But that's just the problem Hermione.  We don't know _how_ to do it correctly!" offered Neville with a laugh.

"Well I can solve that problem."  She sat down between them and promptly began to explain the work while they rolled their eyes and shared a grin behind her back.  Harry twirled his finger near his temple and mouthed, "Crazy," causing Neville to giggle and Hermione to give him an odd look.  He smiled sweetly at her as she went back to her oratory on inanimate object transfiguration.

"You make me feel better Harry," mouthed Neville as Hermione wrote up a three parchment practice quiz for them complete with essay questions.

Harry chuckled.  "Yeah, you too."

***

Harry looked up from his food across the hall to the Slytherin table.  Draco was looking at him.  He shifted nervously in his chair and turned his gaze to Ron across the table.  The redhead had obviously been staring as well.  Maybe he was innocently knifing his food now, but Harry saw the jerk of his head as he'd obviously averted his gaze.  

The dark haired Gryffindor had been keeping a close watch on the two boys, knowing what he knew, always hoping that maybe their feelings for him might dissipate with time.  But nothing changed.  They kept staring at him.  

Things had just continued for a week like that…in a sort of limbo in which problems are let to themselves, waiting to be solved, festering; a problem still there but not active…still the same, not growing worse or better, but lying invisible and dormant.  Nothing happened and nothing changed and they left the situation, neglected because no one felt like dealing with it.  It was just trouble, and nobody likes dealing with trouble.

Harry looked to Neville who wasn't looking particularly good.  Another problem, but one he could handle.  One he knew how to handle.  Neville had finished his meal, but sat listlessly staring at his plate.  Harry knew what that meant.  Neville had bad days.  It wasn't a big deal; he just needed to spend some time unloading his thoughts.  Hermione nudged Harry and threw a nod in Neville's direction, giving Harry a meaningful look.  She'd apparently noticed as well.  Harry nodded.

"Say Neville, what do you say we go take a walk by the lake?" asked Harry quietly.

Neville shrugged and nodded.

"Great.  Come on then.  Let's go," said Hermione abandoning her seat.

"Hey, where are you guys going?"

The three looked up in surprise to find Ron watching them.

"Outside," said Harry flatly.  It had been almost a week since Ron had last spoken to him.  It felt odd and strangely uncomfortable.

Ron hesitated for a moment.  Why he'd asked the question he didn't know.  Harry and Hermione were always leaving with Neville in the middle of dinner.  It had become routine in the past two weeks.  They never asked him to come along.  He felt upset about it but reminded himself that it was partly his own doing; he didn't have the right to be upset.  But he was till curious.  And he missed his friends.

"Er…Can I come with you?"

Harry looked at Neville and Hermione frowned slightly.  "Well, I don't know…"  

Ron scowled.  "Nevermind.  I have to finish my potions essay."

He knew when he wasn't wanted.  

"Sorry Ron," whispered Hermione as the three turned and left.

Ron scowled at his plate.  He had saved Hermione the trouble of turning him down.  He _understood_.  Fine, so it was private.  He could _respect_ that.  Forget that he had been their _friend_ for _six_ and some years, that he shared _all_ their secrets and he'd told them everything.  He paused a moment as he watched the trio leave the hall, his eyes falling on Harry.  _Well maybe I haven't told them *everything*_.

**Thanks to:  Jedi Cosmos(yeah, I was out of state),  Evil Windstar(next chapter he makes up his mind),  TJ(I agree!),  isis(thanks, you rock too for reviewing!),  Ma++eL(yes, yes I completely agree),  gwen(maybe if I was the third person, yes I could consider it ::snickers::  thanks!),  hpfan12(not to worry all is well),  bwaybaby79(I usually think so too but..::shrugs::..oh well),  fgls(nope. not stopping.  thanks!),  Kathy(I like ron too as difficult as it might be to believe),  chrisseee667(thanks! at least he figured it out sometime right?),  SoulSister(it was pretty obvious wasn't it.  poor harry.),  opalgirlz(not to worry),  Hermionegrl(did this count…I know it was a dream but…),  Elwing(yes.  ron pisses me off that way),  jnp131(thank you!),  BizTheInsane(you know harry never ends up too smart in my fics for some reason…glad the plot has intrigued you.),  Jedi Gryph Grin(yes he is quite the emotional one isn't he, but not to worry.),  James Weasley(ahh! catch it catch it! catch that darn motivation and ship it to me.  I'll pay the postage J),  MysticaLake(I got recommended? ::giggles::  that makes me all giddy.  and I feel the same way about ron/harry.  and harry/hermione too as a matter of fact.  thanks so much!),  omitichifei(hehe…thanks!), PNBK(here it is/was??),  talisman1983(I missed you last time I think, sorry. and yes there you have it. the boys are back.  thanks!),  Black Hermione Angel(for those long assed reviews I love so much.  thanks!),  padmasgirl(almost sorted out yes…),  MiyakoInoue2001(never seen this much snogging?  You must be reading all the wrong fics m' dear J. thanks for the review!),  Miaka(well I don't think its bad necessarily, just frustrating.  and the A/N is the only place I got to voice my frustration.  otherwise I'd be going around the house raving on and on..::snickers::..and I do enough of that already.  glad you like the fic though!),  and Ines(thanks for the encouragement.  school is becoming a destructive force in my life *meaning I find myself wanting to bash my text books over people's heads in frustration* but I'm working on it.  I know it's been forever for the other two fics..::sigh::..i'm working on it promise! thanks again!)**

And anyone I missed or who reviewed after I submitted this for posting.

**A/N#2: I almost couldn't write this because I was kept bursting into laughter when I was writing Ron's dream.  It struck me as funny for some reason…weird.  Next chapter, Harry talks and a _bit more with Draco, and Ron and Draco also have a little chat.  Suffice to say we come to a resolution of sorts.  Next chapter is second to last.  We're almost done folks.  Thanks for reading._**


	11. Chapter 11: Things get Harry

THE TROUBLE WITH HARRY (11/12) 

**Author: Adenosine**

**E-mail: sophia3b@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.******

**A/N:**  Next to last chapter.  I apologize for the title.  And everything else.  I threw in a little snog for you all before I break your hearts so…Enjoy!

The Trouble with Harry 

**Chapter 11****: Things get Harry**

Harry ran down the hall, late for his transfiguration class.  He had been finishing off the homework, which he'd forgotten about until Hermione had so kindly reminded him ten minutes before they needed to leave for class.  The scroll contained a generous amount of errors but at least it was done.  "No thanks to you Hermione," he mumbled to himself as he raced up a flight of stairs.  McGonagall would kill him.  

This was the fifth time he had been late for her class.  She would give him detention for sure.  He looked quickly at his watch turning left down a dimly lit corridor.  Seven minutes over.  "Shit, oh shitohshitohshitohshitoh…OOF!"

Harry blinked, looking around him where he was sprawled on the floor.  Everything in his sites was blurred and he couldn't seem to find his scroll anywhere.  He patted around with his hand on the ground, looking for his glasses.

"Would you mind terribly getting the fuck off Potter?"

Harry started.  "Malfoy?"

"Yes.  Now get your bony arse _off_ of me."

Harry had been so busy looking for his glasses and worrying about his imminent detention that it hadn't quite registered in his mind that he had fallen on someone, the reason for his spill in the first place.  He quickly scooted off of Draco and sat on the floor next to him, blinking owlishly.

Draco rolled his eyes.  "Here."

"What?"

"Here.  Your glasses."  He took Harry's hand and placed the glasses gently in his palm and stood up, dusting off his robes.

Harry put the frames on and sighed as his vision cleared to find Draco scowling down at him, his arms crossed dejectedly over his chest.

"Um…thanks Malfoy."

Draco's scowl twisted deeper.

"Alright…well…erm, I need to go bye."  Harry pushed himself off the floor and turned to leave but stopped as Draco grabbed the cuff of his sleeve.

Harry turned to face him, frowning slightly.  "What is it Malfoy?"

"You didn't apologize."

"Oh.  Okay then.  Sorry.  I'll pay closer attention to where I'm going next time."

Draco's lips quirked slightly.  "That's not what I meant."

Harry feigned ignorance and tried to look puzzled.  "What did you mean then?" he asked innocently.

"You _know_ what I meant.  You've been avoiding me."

Harry frowned.  "Not any more than you've been avoiding me.  What do we have to say to each other anyway?" he snapped defensively.  But then his face softened and his lips turned up in a small smile.  "Look if it makes you feel any better, I apologize for that night.  I really am sorry."

Draco leveled his unrelenting glare at the boy, struggling to keep from punching him or worse, kissing him.  He couldn't give in like that and do it again, no matter how much he wanted to.  Not after what Harry had done.  "You pushed me away," he ground out through clenched jaw.

"I had to go after Ron."

"You left me there."

"Malfoy…"

Draco could feel the anger building up.  

"You just fucking left me there!"

"Draco…"

Harry's suddenly softened features, his soothing voice, such innocence, such earnestness, crying, 'trust me, I care, trust me.'  It made Draco so mad.  He wanted to tear that boy apart and hold all those lovely pieces in his hand and hit him and hurt him and squeeze him and love him and…

"Aaargh!"  He threw himself at Harry and captured the other boy's lips with his own.  Harry gasped in surprise and struggled a minute against the cold stone floor where they had fallen.  He soon found himself giving up and relaxing against the slab as Draco wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his hands in his hair, pressing his warm lips softly against him, just as he had that night on the pitch.  

Harry kissed him back with passion, tasting him for the second time in his life, and it was sweet.  He let his lips glide sensuously against Draco's as the Slytherin's tongue caressed his own with a gentle persistence.  Draco moaned as Harry reached up and slid his hands down his side and around his back grabbing him and holding him closer.  Draco tugged playfully at Harry's lip and ran his tongue over it as his own hands wandered under the other boy's robes. He ran his fingers over the Gryffindor's chest and found his way to his jeans, undoing the single button at the top and unzipping them with ease.  He grabbed the waistband of Harry's boxers and slipped his hand down.

"No!"  Harry jumped as if he'd had an electric eel down his pants and quickly shot up off the floor, knocking Draco off of him.

Draco frowned and closed his eyes tightly.  _That's three.  _

He opened them again to stare up at Harry with an angry current sparking dangerously in his cold glare.

Harry shook his head as he did up his jeans.  "I—I can't.  I shouldn't have.  Oh god, I'm sorry…this is wrong."

Draco's frown deepened as he got up and stood stiffly, clenching the sides of his robes angrily in his fists.  "Weasley."

"No!  No it's not like that.  You don't understand I—."

"Fuck you Potter."  Draco turned and ran down the hall and out of sight around a corner.

Harry stared after him a moment, finally turning away as he spotted his scroll on the ground.   It was obvious they had landed on it during their encounter, as it was not in particularly good shape.  In fact it was completely demolished.  He bent and picked it up frowning.  Detention plus a lowered Transfiguration grade.  He looked down the way Draco had disappeared once more and sighed dejectedly.  "Shit."

***

Draco was getting fed up with the mess.  No one was doing a damn thing to rectify the situation.  After the incident in the hall, Harry had just gone back to ignoring him.  The situation with Weasley didn't change much either.  Ron still hadn't made a move to justify Draco making a counter one.  The Slytherin couldn't even amuse himself with fighting Weasley because the redhead wasn't _doing_ anything.  The path seemed clear to get what he wanted but for the doubt he felt…he could find Harry alone and try to talk to him again.  But what if he got pushed away.  That would be the fourth rejection and he didn't know whether he could tolerate it.  

It was a special kind of torture to be so close to his goal, with nothing impeding him but his own fear and apprehension.  But it was something he just couldn't get over.  Draco would not be rejected again.  He would not let himself be hurt like that once more.  And by Harry Potter no less.  But then who else could hurt him like that?  He still resented that fact.  He really had trusted Harry too much.  And now Draco was losing hope quickly.  All he could do, what he had resigned himself to doing, was to watch. Watch and see and take a chance when allowed or stay away when he could.  And that was not often.

***

On the last day of the interminable week Draco found himself once more wandering the halls looking for the object of his obsession.  But it happened that this day he couldn't find Harry, though he did spot Ron sauntering down the hall, swinging his gangly arms out of time with the pace of his long legged stride.  Draco followed, naturally, to make sure the boy wasn't up to anything.  When Ron reached the portrait hole, Draco stepped behind a near by suit of armor to watch as the Gryffindor mumbled a password.  

The portrait swung opened and before Ron could enter, Hermione stepped out blocking his path.

"Oh hello Ron."  She said pleasantly.  "Where are you going?"

"I was just going to go to see if I could find Harry.  Have you seen him?"

Hermione frowned slightly.  "I know this isn't really my business, and you've snapped at me enough times for it, but why are you looking for Harry?  You two aren't talking."

Ron looked at her somewhat surprised.  Draco sniggered to himself in his hiding place.

She smiled at him sadly, "Really Ron, don't tell me you didn't expect anyone to notice.  Everyone knows you and Harry have been…distant lately.  Why are you looking for him?  Please say you're finally going to talk to him and fix this whole mess."

Draco frowned as a low growl rumbled from his throat.  _Don't you encourage him, meddlesome she-devil._

"I umm…I wasn't going to talk to him…I mean I was just going to…erm."  Ron swallowed and looked away under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Save it Ron.  I know what you were going to do.  You were going to find him and sit across the room making eyes at him all evening long weren't you?"

"How did you…I wasn't…but I—," Ron spluttered as Draco cupped a hand over his mouth to keep his chuckles from escaping into the hall.

"Oh it was quite obvious from the very beginning Ron.  I've known all along.  Well it was obvious for _most_ people I think.  Harry didn't know though.  He thought you were in love with Malfoy, if you can believe that."

Draco blanched and Ron nearly choked on his shock.  "What?!  _That_ prick?  Why would I like him?"

"How should I know how Harry's mind works?  It was partly your fault though Ron.  You really should have just been upfront with him from the beginning," she scolded.

"But I kissed him…"

"I don't know what to tell you Ron.  You know Harry.  He can be a bit odd at times."

"And you knew all the time?  Why didn't you tell me?  Why didn't you tell him?  Why are you telling me now?" Ron cried in exasperation.

"I can _not_ believe this.  The one time I stay out of it and everyone's all over me.  If I had interfered, you would end up mad at me.  I know it.  So don't you put this on my shoulders Ron Weasley, because Harry's already tried that and it didn't work."

"Wait, so you told Harry?"

"Well I got a bit impatient.  You really have no idea how dense that boy can be.  Well, actually I suppose you would have some idea wouldn't you.  I'm really sorry about all this Ron.  I know you love him."

Ron blushed with embarrassment as Draco flushed in anger behind his armor.

"So Harry thought I was in love with Malfoy all that time.  This explains everything!  And now he knows I'm not in love with that git?"

Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, where is he?"

"He's down by the lake I think.  He wanted to have some time outside while there was still light.  But Ron, don't bother him right now."

"But I need to talk to him."

"Ron I'm telling you, he didn't want to be bothered.  Don't go down there—."

Draco sat stunned.  What Hermione said had turned his head upside down, and his thoughts inside out.  Harry thought he and Weasley…god it was too horrible to even repeat.  And he was down by the lake now.  Down by the lake alone.  Draco smiled to himself.  He didn't bother with stealth as he dashed down the hall, halting Hermione in her speech and turning the heads of the two Gryffindors.  

It took Ron a moment to recognize the hair and the lean body and then another to realize that Malfoy had heard the conversation between him and Hermione.  It was quite obvious to where the Slytherin was headed in such a hurry.  After all, Hermione had just told him Harry was out by the lake.  Alone.  Ron gasped and took off after the boy, leaving Hermione to yell her displeasure after him.

***

"Oh no you don't."  Ron leapt at the blond and grabbed him around the middle, bringing them both to a grinding halt as they fell to the ground in the middle of the great lawn of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Get off!  What the fuck are you doing Weasley!"  Draco struggled to get out from under the other boy.  Ron let him sit up but stayed within arms reach just in case the Slytherin tried to make a quick getaway.

Draco dusted the dried grass from his robe and glared at Ron.  Ron glared back.

"You're going to the lake."

Draco nodded.  "Not that it's any of your business."

"To see Harry."

Draco nodded again.

Ron snorted.  "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"You had your chance Weasley.  He chose me.  Deal with it."  Draco got up off the grass and crossed his arms.  

Ron too rose from his spot.  "He didn't choose you.  He hasn't chosen anyone yet," he took a step towards the other boy, leaning in menacingly.  "I'm giving you a chance Malfoy.  Stay away from him.  I won't be responsible for what happens if you don't…" he pounded his fist in his palm, "…actually, I _will be responsible.  I'm telling you, walk away.  You don't even really like him.  Let it go."_

Draco frowned.  "And _I'm_ telling _you_ Weasley, fuck off.  Who are you to say who I like?  You're delusional if you think he'd ever have you Weasley.  I thought we'd taken care of this problem a week ago.  Maybe you don't _remember_, but he pushed you away.  I saw, I was there.  He may think you're good enough to be a sidekick but he'll never want you Weasley.  Not like he wants me.  You could never give him even a fraction of what I could."

"Oh and what's that, money?  So what if you have money?  I was going to bloody kill myself for him!  What were _you going to do, buy him a new broom?"_

Draco looked surprised for a moment before scowling at the redhead.  "Look Weasley, it's not my fault that you're so fucked up in the head that you'd do something like that.  But if it came down to it, yeah I would kill myself for him.  I would kill myself a thousand times over.  In a very slow and painful manner if it would make him love me."

"Ha!  Then you admit it.  You admit that he _doesn't love you."_

"No that's not what I meant!  He'd love me before he'd ever look at your ugly pock marked face."

"They're freckles," muttered Ron darkly.  "We'll see.  We'll see who he chooses.  He's down by the lake.  We'll see who he chooses right now."

Draco didn't wait for Ron to finish his sentence before he once again took off towards the lake at a run.

"Hey!"  Ron ran after him trailing at his heels.

The two slowed as they reached the grove of small trees near the bank.  They looked about frantically each trying to spot Harry before the other, neither willing to leave the other's side in fear that their rival would find him first, but the raven-haired Gryffindor was nowhere in sight.

Draco's brow furrowed in frustration and Ron distractedly kicked up the dust in their path as they walked further into the grove.  "You know he'd never be with a slimy git like you," said Ron casually to break the odd silence that had fallen between the two as they walked.

"We'll see.  It's still not too late for you to turn back Weasley.  You know I'm only telling you for your own good.  Why put yourself through that kind of rejection twice?"

"Well _you_ don't seem to have any trouble dealing with rejection."  Ron smirked at Draco, earning a death glare from the blond.  He grinned in satisfaction and crossed his arms casually.  "If you can handle it, I sure as hell can.  But I won't have to."

"We'll see.  But he'll choose me."

"He'll choose me.  I'm his friend."

"I'm a better kisser.  He'll choose me."

Ron looked scandalized.  "I kiss just fine!  He can't stand you so he'll obviously pick me you delusional prat!" he swung his arms around dramatically and slowed his pace as they approached a clearing nestled amongst a small grove of birches.

"Well if he can stand _you so well why hasn't he been talking to you?  I've been watching you know.  He doesn't even say a word to you if he can help it.  That's why he'll choose—."_

"Neville?!"  Ron stopped in his tracks causing Draco to walk into him and scowl before what the other boy had said registered in his mind.

"What?!"

"Shhhh."  Ron hissed and ducked behind a bush, pulling the Slytherin down after him.  He pointed to the clearing up ahead.  The blood drained from Draco's face as his eyes followed Ron's finger.

They crouched there and watched as Harry and someone who indeed resembled a very flushed Neville Longbottom stood in the middle of the clearing, wrapped in each other's arms.

Draco made a strangled sound in his throat.  "M-maybe they're just friends."

Harry leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Neville's lips and pulled him closer.

"Friends don't kiss like that," said Ron in a whisper.  Draco arched an eyebrow and smirked at him causing an embarrassed flush to stain Ron's cheeks.  "What I meant was…er…_just friends don't kiss like that."_

"Right Weasley.  Please, by all means, keep deluding yourself.  Stupid ponce.  You know this is all your fault."

"My fault?  How's this my fault?  You're the one who messed with him.  He went to Neville after _you_ kissed him.  You obviously turned him off to us."

Harry looked towards their direction.  "Did you hear something Neville?"  

Ron and Draco paused in the middle of their bickering and tensed behind the bush.

Neville shook his head as he looked around.  Harry shrugged.  "Let's go in.  We've been out here long enough."  The couple left and the two boys hidden in the underbrush slumped down onto the ground.

Ron held his head in his hands and groaned softly.  Draco sat beside him, staring blankly at the dirt.

"Every time.  Everytime I almost had him you'd interrupt.  He would have been mine if it weren't for you."  Ron lifted his face and glared at Draco.  The blond snapped out of his shock to return the glare. 

"You weren't meant to be with him you idiot.  He was meant to be with me!  You're the one who kept beating me up and turning him against me.  He realized he couldn't be with me with you around and ran into the arms of that halfwit Longbottom!  This is all _your_ fucking fault!"

"He'd never have an evil git like you.  He was mine!"

"No he was mine!"

"He was mine!" screeched Ron grabbing at Draco's throat but only managing to snag the front of his robes.  "All your fault…he was mine…your fault," he shook the other boy violently where he held him.  "MINE!"

Draco scowled up at him, clawing frantically at the Gryffindor's hands, "NO!  He was—."

"Neither of yours!"

Ron and Draco halted their struggles and looked up to find Hermione glaring down at them, her hands poised sternly on her hips.

"I _told_ you not to come down here didn't I?  God you two are incredibly thick.  It's no wonder Harry wouldn't have EITHER ONE OF YOU!" she yelled enraged.  

Ron looked up at her in shock.  "You knew?!"

Hermione nodded, rolling her eyes.  "Of course I knew!  You would have too if you'd actually stopped being so arrogantly stubborn and selfish and actually talked to your friend every once in a while.  And I thought _Harry_ was daft…"

Draco scowled.  "How long?"

She sighed and thought for a moment.  "Well, the past week officially, but I think it was pretty much two weeks in the making."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.  "I can't believe this.  He was cheating on me!"

Ron snorted.  "Oh come off it.  You were never going out.  All you did was kiss him one measly time.  Twat."

"Shut up you!  I'll have you know I kissed him two times.  That's twice as many times as _you_—oof."  Draco gasped as Ron gave him another harsh shake.

"Liar!  You did not kiss him twice.  I'll kill—."

"ARRGH!  Stupid boys and their stupid problems!  Get it in your puny minds that Harry doesn't want either one of you!  Don't you even care about how you've hurt him in the past two weeks?  Don't you even care that he's happy now?!"   Hermione threw them each a look of disgust as they paused, distracted from their murderous intentions by her rage.  "You know what?  You two deserve each other."  She sniffed regally and stomped back towards the castle leaving the stunned boys staring after her.

Draco turned his eyes back to Ron.  "Touchy."

Ron shrugged and nodded releasing his grip on Draco's robes.  He and got up off the ground and dusted the debris from his robes.  Draco too rose and threw a disconcerted look at Ron.  The agreement hung silently between them that it had been enough for today.  It was getting late.  And love was an exhausting business.  

The two boys turned and trailed Hermione in silence, finally too tired to do each other any more damage tonight and ready to retreat to their four-posters, to take refuge once again from yet another Harry-less day.

**Thanks to:**   **Meri**(hey no problem, thanks for the review!), **James Weasley**(i think everyone gets sufficiently beat up in this fic, emotionally if not physically. glad you like it.), **Aegeus**(she just seems the type doesn't she), **Mystica**(issues…Ron is all about issues.  Geez I suppose I am majorly evil now huh?  But at least you figured me out.  heh…"Ron/Harry's pen knife", that won't be happening anytime soon.  And I agree Sirius is all your…keep that coloured pencil away from me.  Thanks for the review!), **padmas girl**(not poor neville and harry anymore I guess…but poor ron and draco?  definitely), **Jedi Gryph Grin**(hehe, glad you liked the dream.  I have a sort of fascination with the whole, parental fixation thing, I'm actually writing a different fic dealing with it.  anyhow I think here it's more of harry and Neville forming a relationship round their similarities and understanding of each other's situation, and leaning on each other for support.  not that that's a whole lot healthier or anything…I would detail the relationship a bit but I *really* need to end this fic so I can work on my other largely neglected ones), **Lord_Kheldon**(disappointment all around.  At least I got another H/D snog in before I let the shit hit the fan eh?), **Chimichuji**(hehe…I'm glad you enjoyed the dream.  Yes we all do want draco all to ourselves don't we.  Thanks!), **kmae47**(no, I guarantee it's not just you *g*), **Crys Clouse**(wow, all ten chapters at once…in-character?  Why thank you…and I love Neville too!), **Unregistered**(I agree poor ron, I love him so.  I'd give him some lovin' if he'd have me…), **aliciababy23**(ungh…I can't stomach writing harry/hermione I'm afraid.  And ron does get tortured very much.  thanks!), **jacey**(oh dear…are you still feeling sorry for them.  I am.  And harry won't have to choose between ron and draco anymore will he…oh dear, I hope you're not too disappointed.  I had no choice I'm afraid), **aislingrae**(I do love snape), **Iris**(thank you…I'm glad I'm doing something right.  Harry's always naïve in my head for some reason), **coriander**(oh it was definitely meant to be funny, glad you liked it), **SoulSister**(ron and draco always make an interesting combination, thanks for the review!), **Demeter**(oh dear, I hope you aren't too very disappointed, though I'm sure you are.  It won't be all bad though.  Thanks!), **gwen**(heh…I love my neville too and so does harry apparently ::grumbles::, thanks!), **Twins of Destiny and Fate**(aww…I'm flattered.  And ron will be okay I promise), **Myr**(you probably don't like what I've done with Neville now though do you…yeah I'm disappointed too.  thanks for the review!), **mandraco**(eep..another person who is probably going to murder me for this…I'm so very sorry about this recent development.  Things never seem to go how I want them), and **Ines**(I completely agree with you on Ron's personality.  This is a bit of an out that Harry and Neville end up together because now it will be easier for ron and him to be friends again.  Because like he said…anyone but draco malfoy.  He'll still be disappointed but I think there's a bit of maturity hidden somewhere inside that head of his and he'll show it when he talks to harry next chapter.  Hope it wasn't too disappointing though.  You know writing this fic has really made me fall in love with Ron, even though I write him a bit obsessive and gitty, he really is though isn't he?  Thanks again!).

And anybody I missed or who reviewed after I sent this to be posted.

**A/N#2:** So would you like to kill me now or wait until the last chapter?  Just because of this odd need I feel to explain myself I have to tell you that this is not completely my fault.  I am actually writing this for someone, therefore they get to choose pairings.  Thus you have Harry and Neville.  This really is kind of a cop out I know, especially in terms of the Harry, Ron tensions.  If anyone wants to write an alternate H/D ending please, by all means do.  But I'm way too busy right now to do it myself.  Maybe I'll get around to it someday.  Kinda like this though.  Actually one of my favorite chapters despite the result.  And you _know_ what's coming next don't you?  Chapter 12 wraps things up.  Yes it does contain making out of various degrees.  And a talk between Ron and Harry and Harry and Draco and Ron and Draco.  Fun shit huh?  If anyone was waiting for this, I apologize for the delay.  Harry n' Draco forever, but not here :(.


	12. Chapter 12: Psycho

****

The Trouble with Harry (12/?)

Author: Adenosine

****

Author e-mail: sophia3b@yahoo.com

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

A/N: alright…so it's been spilt *again*. but damnit i can't help it! ron just won't let it go, the bastard. poor guy just doesn't know what's good for him. so yes this is the second to last chapter now and there will be a chapter 13 at which point the fic will end or i will throw my computer out the window. this chapter, draco is mourning his loss, while ron is being very devious. he would do slytherin proud, even if he did semi-steal the idea from draco. and hey he's using draco's own idea against him! ron i welcome you to the dungeon. geez, now i'm talking to my characters. this fic has gone on *way* too long…i hate this chapter by the way. it's absolutely terrible. worst of the lot.

****

The Trouble with Harry

****

Chapter 12: Woowoowoowoo…Psycho

Ron's eyes fixed on the page in deep concentration. "Common taxonomy of carnivorous plant species indigenous to…damn it," he mumbled to himself. It had been the third time he'd read that same sentence, but it just wouldn't sink in. Herbology wasn't his best subject, but then nothing really was. And memorizing nomenclature…why should they need to know about some obscure plant in the depths of a Peruvian rainforest? It was not as if he'd ever go to Peru. And even if he did, he'd never waste his time there looking at some stupid plants. That was more Neville Longbottom's inclination.

Normally Neville might have helped him with his homework. Everyone knew Neville was a genius at these things. All Ron would have to do was copy Neville's classification notes and he'd be done with it. But he couldn't ask Neville. He _was_ avoiding the boy after all. 

In fact that was the reason he was in the stupid library in the first place. Harry, Hermione, and Neville had monopolized the common room leaving him no place to go, leaving him to take desperate measures and grudgingly find a quiet corner in the dreaded library. 

__

Hmm…maybe Harry has a thing for gardeners…

Similarly obscure and silly ideas had been popping in and out of Ron's head since morning as he tried, and only partially succeeded, to avoid thinking about where he'd gone wrong and Neville had gone so terribly and inexplicably right. He wasn't quite ready to have that conversation with Harry either. 

The idea of Harry and Neville…he shivered and closed his eyes, massaging his temples…the shock was still too fresh. He felt awfully numb. Since he'd gotten out of bed, he'd felt as if he were floating through some kind of hazy dream world where nothing made sense and things didn't really matter. It felt kinda good. Not having to think too hard. Not having to feel much of anything. But a twinge of something insidious would lump in the back of his throat every now and then when he'd look in Harry's direction during classes. It may have been okay now, but he could tell it would hurt like hell when it sunk in all the way.

"Weasley! Fancy seeing you here. What, did you get lost or something?"

Ron shook himself from his thoughts and looked up to find Draco sneering at him from the across the table. "Huh?" he said dumbly.

"This is the library. Not exactly your type of place, what with all the studying and brain activity going on."

Ron frowned at the implication and sat perturbed. "I study. I'm studying right now."

"Funny, I don't know many people who study with their eyes closed."

Ron's frown deepened as he flushed ever so slightly. "What do you want Malfoy?"

Draco let an exaggerated sigh slip past his lips. "I _just_ wanted to ask you about Harry. Has he said anything about yesterday?"

"Why would I tell you that Malfoy? If you want to know so badly, why don't you go ask him yourself?" Ron paused. _Wait a second, I don't want Malfoy talking to Harry. Just tell him what he wants to know and maybe he'll go away._ "Look, Malfoy, he hasn't talked to me yet. But it's all out in the open now, and I'm sure Hermione already told him about yesterday, so he knows everything. He's probably nervous about bringing it up. So I don't know anything. Leave me alone."

"But he's still with Longbottom right?" asked Draco.

Ron let out a breath of exasperation. "Of course he is! Did you expect everything to suddenly change in a day?"

Draco smiled to himself. "Oh plenty can change in a day Weasley." He turned to walk away, but Ron grabbed his wrist.

"Hey what do you mean by that? What are you planning Malfoy?" He narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"Nothing that concerns you Weasley. Now if you'd kindly remove your grimy hands—."

"Hey what's this?" asked Ron grabbing a parchment out of Draco's fist. He had noticed it when the Slytherin had first addressed him, how Draco was fidgeting with it and glancing down at it in a very suspicious manner. And then he couldn't be sure, but that looked like Harry's name up at the top.

"Hey give that back!" cried Draco lunging at the redhead. But Ron slid easily out of his chair and stood in time to allow the Slytherin to miss him completely and end up sprawled on the floor. Ron scanned the parchment quickly, his cheeks beginning to burn as he read down the page.

"What's this about Malfoy?" he growled as he held the parchment in front of Draco's face and waved it about angrily.

Draco snatched it from him and rolled it up placing it in his pocket. He pushed himself off the floor and stood defiantly before the Gryffindor. "None of your business."

"Anything to do with Harry is my business," said Ron plainly.

Draco's smirk was accompanied by a derisive snort as he looked at Ron with disgust. "Well don't we have a big head. Harry's business is no one's but his own."

"You certainly don't seem to think so. Or you wouldn't be writing him letters like that."

Draco scowled. "I've had just about enough of your whinging Weasley. You should be thanking me. This will put Harry Potter back on the market. Isn't that what you want?"

Ron thought for a moment. It _was_ what he had wanted. Everything seemed so lost and pointless yesterday when they'd seen Harry there with Neville. But if Draco's plan worked then maybe he still had a chance. But who was he willing to hurt to get that chance? Hermione had said Harry was happy now.

"No. That's not what I want. Not like this anyhow. And you wouldn't either if you _really_ loved him," he said with conviction.

"God you're starting to sound like the mudblood," said Draco. Ron flinched automatically but let it slide as Draco continued. "This is your only chance Weasley, not that it matters what you think. I'm not about to sit around waiting for your blessing. Why the hell am I even talking to you?" Draco turned to leave, but once again found himself jerked back as Ron grabbed him tightly round the wrist. "Let go! Fuck, Weasley didn't your mum ever teach you to keep your hands to your—ow! Let go!"

"Nuh-uh. I'm not going to sit around and let you do that to Harry. He's still my friend you know," then grumbling to himself somewhat bitterly, "even if he did put me through hell and back." He looked back to Draco and frowned. "But he doesn't deserve to have you come in and ruin his thing with Neville." As Draco writhed in his hand to get away, Ron reached into the Slytherin's pocket and grabbed the parchment.

Draco smirked. "It's just a piece of paper. I can write another one."

"Then how about this? You write another one and then I'll break every bone in your body so that even a whole bathtub of Skele-grow won't be nearly enough. Okay?"

Draco jerked free from his grasp. "You don't scare me Weasley."

Ron sighed and looked at the parchment, carefully reading it over once again.

__

Dear Harry,

I am afraid our situation as it currently stands is unacceptable. Therefore I have taken it upon myself to rectify it, hopefully with your cooperation. I seem to recall a certain incident that occurred in the halls the other day of which I am quite sure Neville will be very interested to hear about. I'm sure you know to what I am referring. If you don't want me to tell Neville and break his poor innocent heart then you will break up with him on your own. It's your choice Potter. Either he finds out what you did with me, or you can let him down easy and still remain friends, and he'll never have to know and feel the kind of betrayal you put me through. I said once that I trust you Harry. I know you will make the right decision.

Love,

Draco Malfoy

"Malfoy, exactly what incident are you talking about?"

"Nothing," snapped Draco, broodingly rubbing his wrist.

"You can't blackmail Harry with nothing." Ron looked up at the boy icily.

Draco rewarded him with a wide smile as his eyes glinted with menace. "Well, if you must know, then I am _glad_ to tell you. I kissed him."

Ron's jaw tensed. "So—so you really did kiss him twice." He fought to keep his breathing steady as the heat of anger crept slowly up his face in the form of a gentle blush. "How does that help you any? Neville's not going to care that you ambushed Harry in the halls and threw yourself at him."

"Ah, but the thing is, you see…he kissed back. He liked it _very_ much. He had his hands _all_ over me. He was kissing me and licking—."

Ron clenched his hands into fists at his sides and bit his lip. "Stop. Before I'm forced to kill you."

Draco chuckled. "Well you're the one who wanted to know. Poor Longbottom. And he has no idea his boyfriend, good, innocent Harry Potter would ever go around behind his back with another boy. I bet the shock will kill him. He won't be able to trust anyone ever again."

Ron shook his head. "You are evil Malfoy. I don't understand how it is Harry ever liked you."

Draco's face lit up with a delighted smile. "Ha, you admit it! Harry _does_ like me!"

Ron cringed._ Oh damn I did_.

Draco watched him, the devious grin still plastered all over his face. Ron considered the blond for a moment and let his own countenance scrunch up in disgust. "Ugh…stop that Malfoy. I can't bear to see you so happy. Why must you be such a git?"

"Come on Weasley, you'd do the same thing in my position," said Draco, poking Ron in the arm with an elegant, accusing finger.

Ron glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "I _am_ in your position, but you don't see me rooting you on do you?"

"There's no other way. You don't realize how much I need him," Draco slapped a hand over his mouth as if he'd just said something he wasn't supposed to divulge.

Ron raised an eyebrow at him. "I need him too. But I'd rather keep on needing him for naught than hurt him. Have you no shame Malfoy?"

"Of course not, I'm in love."

Ron had to assent to that. "I know how you feel," he mumbled staring down at the table. Draco looked at him oddly.

Ron turned to him. "Look Malfoy, I'm only saying this because I don't want to see Harry hurt, but did you think about how doing that to Neville is going to affect _you_? Harry might be free for the taking but he wouldn't so much as look at you. He'd _hate_ you Malfoy. If you feel anything like I do then you would _die_ if that happened. You may think you're impervious to things like guilt and remorse but I guarantee you'll be sorry if you hurt him. He _will_ hate you. Do you really want that?"

"I hadn't thought about that." Draco frowned. Weasley was right. Harry _would_ hate him. _Shit._

"Just let it be. If they weren't meant to be together then it will end on it's own," said Ron with uncharacteristic wisdom.

Draco nodded slowly, wondering why Ron seemed to be dealing so well with the situation while he was not. That of course just made him angry but not quite to the extent that he would have expected. And they were having a conversation and the temperamental Gryffindor hadn't even laid a single finger on him yet. How odd. He looked up at Ron and cocked his head curiously. "Hey, do you realize we just—."

"No, don't say it. I don't think I could bare another great shock this week," said Ron, seemingly reading the Slytherin's thoughts. 

Draco nodded his agreement.

Ron looked down at him with anxious cerulean eyes, glinting threateningly in the bright library lighting. "So what are you going to do?"

Draco bit his lip thoughtfully. "Well…nothing I suppose…"

Ron sighed in relief and nodded. "Good. I wasn't in much of a mood to beat anyone up right now."

Draco smirked. "Well, I guess there's a first for everything." Ron's lip quirked a bit. Draco raised an eyebrow and presented him with a perfect sneer as he confidently ran a hand through his blond locks. "Well then…see you around Weasel." He turned on his heal and swaggered off in his usual arrogant manner.

Ron stood and shook his head, slightly perplexed. "Weird."

He turned and held the paper up in his hands, gripping the middle, prepared to shred it to pieces, when a thought occurred to him. Harry would hate him. Harry would hate Malfoy. He swallowed, lowering the parchment and reading it over once more. He'd convinced Malfoy not to send it, but what if he himself did the deed. Ron licked his lips slowly, thoughtfully. It would fix so many things. It was so very tempting. 

Harry would read the letter and of course break it off with Neville. He wouldn't want Neville to be hurt, so he would make up an excuse and end it amicably. Even if he _was_ in love with the boy, Harry was just that kind of guy. And then who would he turn on? Why Malfoy of course. 

A grin slowly formed on Ron's face. Harry would think Malfoy had sent it, and then he would hate him. Killing two birds with one stone. Then Harry would be free to love Ron at last, no distractions. Oh god it was too perfect. Ron swallowed heavily and folded the parchment up, placing it carefully in his pocket, and walked out of the library.

***

Harry looked up as the portrait swung open and a tall redhead passed quickly through the opening, heading towards the tower staircase.

Neville nudged his boyfriend and Hermione gave him a meaningful look. "Go talk to him Harry," she whispered.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, only slightly comforted by the encouraging smiles of his friends. He rose from the couch and followed behind Ron, out of the common room up to their dorm. Harry shuffled nervously at the door for a moment before gaining his courage and finally stepping through. He found Ron standing by his bed looking at something.

"Er, Ron?"

Ron started and nearly toppled as he flung around. "What?!"

"Are—are you okay you seem a bit jittery."

Ron took in a deep breath and laughed nervously, casually stuffing something into his pocket. "Yeah, sorry. You surprised me. I didn't know anyone else was in here. Nothing wrong. Everything is perfect. Fabulous…"

Harry watched, puzzled as Ron rambled for a few more moments before calming down to stand silently, watching him with icy blue eyes.

"Okay if you say so Ron. Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Oh what about?" asked the redhead nonchalantly, trying to lean casually against the bed post but only managing to nearly tip over. He settled himself instead, on Harry's bed and gave him an odd smile. "Hmm?"

Harry's face had gone blank with confusion, but he quickly shook it off and went to sit down beside his friend.

"Hermione told me about yesterday."

Ron's throat tightened. He coughed unobtrusively and gave Harry a weak smile, encouraging the boy to continue.

Harry took a deep breath. "And well. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I really am." He turned to face Ron and looked him in the eye. "Ron, you're my best friend. I never wanted to hurt you. You have to understand that I love you, but as a friend. I'd never give you up for anything but I can't love you like you want me to. You're my brother. You mean so much to me, and I don't want to lose you." He paused as he swallowed a shallow sob.

Ron sighed and took Harry's hand in his own. "It's okay Harry. I understand."

Harry's green eyes went wide. "You—you do?"

Ron laughed hollowly. "Of course. I know you love Neville and that's okay. I'm happy for you. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy."

A tear slid down Harry's cheek and he brushed it away in embarrassment as a slight blush came to his features. "I—I…you have no idea how worried I'd been Ron. I thought that I'd hurt you all over again. You don't know how much I've missed you."

"It's all right Harry. Really everything is all right now. Don't worry."

Harry smiled up at him gratefully. This had gone a lot better than he'd expected. If it were going to be this easy, he'd have done it a long time ago. But something about Ron's manner seemed to be off. Why was he letting it go so quickly? Why had he forgiven him so fast? It wasn't like Ron at all. But he had his friend back and that was all that mattered.

They talked for a bit more about what they had been up to the past two weeks, about how Harry and Neville had got together, and about the things they had missed of each other's lives. Harry was still a bit tense. They hadn't gone over what had happened in immense detail and he wasn't looking forward to it. Hermione had advised him that it would be best if he didn't tell either Ron or Draco who he would have chosen had it not been for Neville. He agreed with her. But he hoped to god that Ron wouldn't ask him because frankly, he didn't know any way to let Ron down easy and he wasn't about to lie to him. And Ron thankfully didn't ask. Which also seemed odd. Not that Harry minded.

Ron's mind was a swirl with the new information and the thrill of being able to talk with Harry again. It had been hard to forgive him like that but he wouldn't be petty now, not when what he wanted was so close. He needed to smooth things over so that when he sent the letter, Harry would know that Ron would be there for him. And what was the big deal about forgiving him for choosing Neville if they weren't going to be a couple for much longer anyway. He smiled at his raven-haired friend as Harry was telling him something about the week's Quidditch practice, not particularly listening but just basking in Harry's presence.

Harry paused noticing his friend's airiness and looked at him warmly, his green eyes glinting with relief and joy. He smiled deviously at the redhead and poked him teasingly in the arm. "So you and Draco, you're not—."

"No! Of course not," Ron shoved Harry back playfully.

"Sure?" Harry grinned at him waggling his eyebrows.

Ron laughed. "Yeah, sure. He's a git."

Harry grinned. "I'm glad we're back Ron. I'm glad we're all right again."

"Me too."

Harry reached out and gave Ron a hug. Ron reached his hands around the other boy and returned it bending over slightly to bury his face in the crook between Harry's shoulder and neck, letting his nose graze through Harry's hair, taking in the smell and reveling in the soft tickling sensation. _Mmm…Harry_. Ron closed his eyes and tightened his grip. 

"Er…Ron could you let go now?"

Ron jerked back, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry."

Harry smiled at him and shook his head. " 'S all right."

They talked a tad bit longer about nothing in particular until the others started to come in, nodding their approval at seeing Ron and Harry back together again. And as Ron sank down into his bed that night and drifted from consciousness, only lovely thoughts filled his head…Harry his, Neville and Harry just friends…lovely thoughts, so lovely…Harry hating Malfoy, and loving him at last…it was perfect. And soon it would all be true...

****

Thanks to: **karina**(yes, harry is rather inexplicable that way), **eiknlng**(me too, if i ever get there), **SoulSister**(thanks! nice to know some people are okay with it), **opalgirlz**(i wouldn't choose neville either, but then i'm not harry), **anna**(can't make any promises), **loverwren**(i know, i know…i feel the same way), **bwaybaby79**(draco's tough, he'll manage), **gwen**(lol…yes just another life lesson), **Belle**(they may not be pretty together, but it works…kinda), **coriander**(heh…thanks. reaction i was hoping for), **CrystalStarGuardian**(thanks, it does bite doesn't it. big star/hermione fan by the way, you're great!), **ChibiWhiteFerret**(it won't be a sad ending, not too sad anyway. and yeah, h/n squicks me out too), **Penelope-Z**(yes, yes i do believe we can. once ron has calmed down a bit), **Myr**(thank you! i try…), **tenshi-chan**(sorry, no hermione pairings here. But ron and draco? quite possibly), **Jedi Cosmos**(it's no trick i'm afraid. there was one big hermione/neville hint but then the rest were harry/neville. it really could have gone either way i think), **James_Weasley**(you know i'm starting to agree with you. this fic really does need some broomstick action ::snorts::..sorry…ron will be alright don't worry), **talismanic**(oh yes, yes they can. once ron comes to his senses. just wait and see. thanks for reviewing darkest day by the way. it's just excess angst i must expel in short story form so it doesn't leak into my other fics), **Nan Williems**(they don't find solace in each, not by a long shot. they may find a few other things in each other ::snorts::...damn i'm doing it again…don't mind me…), **Mystica**(hmm…things aren't going how i planned them. i think we'd have either a massacre or a really scary orgy if you put all those hormonal boys in a room with that much tension between them. not that i would mind seeing that…not at all…sequel…not really thinking about it. if i did a sequel it would end up h/d in an after hogwarts fic. the ending does leave it open for that if i ever have the time though. don't keep your hopes up), **Demeter**(i think they will, but then i'm only the writer…*g*), **Meri015**(i completely agree with everything you're saying. it's all true..it really is), **Gryph Grin**(well, another chapter…harry will definitely not off himself. neither will anyone else for that matter. not to worry. it will end up okay in the end. i can't stand sad endings even if i tend to write them at times, though this is not one of those times), **josephine69**(yes, how true it is! thanks!), **veronica**(thanks, yeah i know harry/neville is a bit odd. i myself am a staunch harry/draco person, not that it show in this fic. thanks again!), **bcwizard**(i'll have to see if i can find the time. i really do want to since i'm h/d at heart. we'll see.), **jacey**(oh boy, you're telling me…as you can see things have not been sorted out and the story keeps going. if you ask me, i think harry is settling and it was all about timing. he got with neville back when he still thought it was ron n' draco. and i think he might really love neville but also might feel guilty if he were to leave him. so yes he still feels he wants draco. he *did* kiss back the second time in the hall, but now you know why he stopped it before it got serious. and like i said to Nan Williems up there, ron n draco don't find solace in each other, but that doesn't mean they don't have a little pointless fun either. i agree there's no respect there and that doesn't change really…but well, i can't stand a completely unhappy ending with them being terribly alone. there's lots of potential for alt endings with this fic and i'm thinking about it. i really would like to write a sequel, because i have some idea how that would go, and it would end up h/d and explain the h/n situation as well as bring that good ol' ron and harry tension round again, but i don't know. wow…long reviews, deserve long replies. thanks for being so outraged. i would be too), **Klee**(i concur), **Ines**(ah dear Ines, i knew this would shock and appall you. i feel much the same way. as for an h/r alt ending, please do. send it to me and i'll be happy to beta it for you and post it. BSB chapter 3 will be out sometime this week if i have to die finishing it. thanks again!)

****

A/N#2: dear god. why will this story not end? will someone please tell me? egads…ron's gone off his rocker! he's certifiable…i don't like him like this at all. i don't know why i wrote it. but don't worry he'll be okay, i promise. just review and tell me you're as scared as i am and i'll feel better. next chapter is the last one. i'm sure of it…i can _feel_ it. lucky number 13!


	13. Unlucky

**The Trouble with Harry **(13/14)****

**A/N:** Hi!  I'm a big fat liar!  This isn't the last chapter!  Umm…you see, the thing is…it just got so long and…there's a chapter 14 now.  That's right, I split it again.  One more chapter after this.  And that one is the last chapter for sure.  I know cause it's already written, just needs a going over for spelling and grammar and such.  See I could have split this chapter too and made it fifteen, but I restrained myself.  Aren't you proud?  Thus you now have…tada!  The longest chapter in the fic!  By the way, this *will* remain Harry/Neville in the end despite all the bitching (mainly from me).  And Ron and everyone will be relatively happy.  And all these boys are much too immature for Hermione so she will have no ships in this story.  Besides, she's *mine*.  **Note:** to anyone who was waiting for it, **'Boarding School Blues'** chapter 3 is up after the three-month delay, as well as **'Pure of Heart'** chapter 2.

The Trouble with Harry 

**Chapter 13: Unlucky in Love**

Ron woke early.  It was the fist time he'd done so in two weeks; there just hadn't been a point after what had happened.  But today he had a reason.  He crawled slowly from his covers so as not to disturb the others and crept to the foot of Harry's bed.  Whispering the password he opened Harry's trunk and procured the invisibility cloak.  The light fabric wrapped nicely around his lean pajama clad body and he checked himself quickly in the mirror to make sure the cloak was doing its job.  He grinned to himself and took the letter from his robes, clutching it tightly in his fist beneath the cloak as he made his way to the owlry.  There were hundreds of owls there each watching him with wide eyes as he flung the cloak from his shoulders and made his way to one particular bird.  An eagle owl.  It was the largest of the bunch, not to mention the most intimidating.  The thing looked at him as if he were nothing but a little mouse ready to be pounced upon and devoured.  The small squeak he let out as the bird lunged at him only gave more evidence to the suspicion.  But he had come prepared.  He took out the treats he had been saving for his own owl.  "Too bad Pig."

The owl watched him warily its greedy yellow eyes settling on the treats.

"You want these do you, you great ugly brute?" cooed Ron sweetly as he stretched out a hand to the suspicious bird.

The owl cautiously took the treat from his fingers and promptly looked back to him for seconds.

"That's what I thought.  You aren't so scary.  You want more?"

The owl hooted sharply.

"Then I've a job for you."

The owl seemed to mull it over for a moment, but finally stuck out its leg as Ron waved the bag of treats in front of its face.

He rolled up the letter and tied it to the bird's talon.  He'd even procured a green ribbon from Ginny to make it authentic, and it looked perfect sitting there waiting to be delivered.  No one would suspect a thing.

"Take this to Harry Potter during breakfast.  Do you understand?"  The owl leveled its perpetual glare at him but hooted its assent.  Ron gave it the last of the owl treats, which the owl finished off quickly, though not without giving Ron a harsh nip in the process.  He turned and walked out of the owlry nursing his bit finger but all grins.  "Oh this was going to be good."

He couldn't help but rub his hands together deviously like the master criminal he was before throwing the cloak over himself and hightailing it back to the dorms.  Making it just in time to put the cloak back before throwing himself into the bed, he affected a very obvious snore as the alarms started to go off and the other boys began to stir.  He grinned to himself under the covers.  The plan was in effect.

***

Ron found breakfast was cheerful for once.  He had walked down with Hermione and Harry, a first amongst many in the past two weeks.  It felt good to be back.  Now Neville was with them too.  The boy walked next to Harry cautiously gripping his hand every now and then, causing Ron to crinkle his nose and turn away.  _Ha, that's going to stop soon enough_.  Ron took comfort in that fact so it didn't bother him too much.

At the table there was a brief moment of confusion as Ron bumped into Neville as he tried to take a seat between Harry and Hermione.  A small frown on Ron's part was enough to convince Neville to take the seat on the other side of Harry instead, which he really didn't mind.  Ron was their friend first anyway.

Harry gave Neville a grateful, encouraging look and he couldn't help but smile.  After that there were no more incidents.  Harry handled splitting his time between conversation with Neville and Ron surprisingly well.  He was gratified to find that Ron was back to his old self, talking about Quidditch and whinging about Divination and the Slytherins.

Things were back to normal and their friendships had incurred no casualties.  Though there was still Malfoy to contend with.  Harry would do that before lunch.  He had everything planned out.  Every consoling word, every awkward gesture.  His troubles would be soon be over.

They all settled easily into the morning chatter, interrupted only by the arrival of the post.  Ron watched in nervous anticipation, gripping the table with shaky hands as the owls came en masse into the hall.  He spotted Malfoy's.  The large owl flew a lazy circle over the Gryffindor table, drawing the attention of more than a few people including Harry.  Everyone knew Mafloy's owl, but it was rare to unheard of for the bird to come anywhere near the Gryffindors.  So it was understandable that the occurrence didn't go unnoticed.  Ron's breath quickened as the owl finally spiraled downward to alight next to Harry's plate.

Harry looked at it puzzled as he removed the rolled up parchment from its leg.  The owl gave him a distrustful penetrating gaze as took off, though not before helping itself to fully half of Harry's breakfast links.  Harry looked across the hall to the Slytherin table to find Draco looking back at him looking perplexed as well.  Harry tore the ribbon off and unfurled the paper reading over it quickly.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Neville as he watched the colour bleed from Harry's face.

"N—Nothing," Harry sputtered quickly folding the parchment up and stuffing it into his robes.

"What's wrong, what did it say Harry?  You look like you're about to be ill."  Neville looked at him with worried eyes.

"You do Harry.  Did Malfoy say something?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Harry, do tell us," Ron added barely able to contain the grin that threatened to creep onto his face.  Hermione eyed him suspiciously but Harry didn't notice as he lifted his eyes to glare harshly at the blond boy across the hall.  Draco stared back his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Don't worry Neville.  It's nothing.  But if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom," he ground out through clenched teeth.  Harry got up abruptly and stormed out of the hall, leaving his friends staring after him, two in confusion and one in absolute amusement.

***

Draco watched Harry get up from his table and leave the hall after giving him a meaningful, albeit downright nasty look.  Draco rose nervously from his own table and turned to follow the Gryffindor.  He walked quickly in Harry's wake, just barely catching the wide grin of one Ron Weasley just before he made it out the door.

That was definitely odd.  Odder than his owl visiting Harry's table without having been instructed to do so.  Odder than the glare Harry threw his way.  Odder than Harry's abrupt departure from the Great Hall leaving his friends staring after him.  There was something not right about that grin.  For one thing it had been shot at him.  Not a good sign, considering it was Weasley and he was Malfoy.

Draco shook it from his mind and searched the hall ahead for any trace of Harry.  He was pretty sure this was the way the dark haired boy had come and sure enough there was Harry leaning casually up against the wall next to the boy's bathroom waiting for him.  Harry motioned him inside and followed.

Draco turned to face him, about to make some distasteful comment about what Harry wanted with him in the boy's toilet, when he paused at the expression on the Gryffindor's face.  _Oh, he looks mad_.  Draco nervously fiddled with a lock of his hair as he finally opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"What's this all about Malfoy?!"  Harry screeched.

"What?" asked Draco.

Harry growled.  "You know what I'm talking about.  This!" he yanked the letter from his pocket and threw it at the boy.  It bounced off Draco's chest and landed on the floor.  Draco bent over and picked it up.  He read slowly, his eyes widening near the size of saucers.  "I-I didn't—."

"How could you!  You said you loved me, I nearly believed you.  You are as horrible as Ron says you are you know.  I can't believe I kissed you at all you—you hateful, arrogant, selfish—."

"Potter I didn't send this," said Draco plainly, handing the paper back to Harry.

Harry scowled at him.  "Right.  I'm sure you didn't send it.  After all that wasn't your owl that delivered it, and that isn't your signature on the bottom.  And hell, it wasn't even you who I kissed that day in the hall.  I'm sure you had nothing to do with any of it."

"Harry, I didn't send it."

Harry snorted.  "Then who?"

"I—I don't know."

Harry glowered at the boy.  "Look, I'd thought maybe you were somewhat decent, but now that I've been proven wrong I don't care to hear another word that comes out of your lying mouth.  I know what kind of disgusting behavior you're capable of now.  So I know you won't hesitate to carry through your threat.  That's why I'll do what you want Malfoy.  And if you tell Neville, if he gets hurt at all, I'll kill you.  But I won't ever forgive you for this.  I _will_ hate you forever."

"Wait, you don't understand I—."

"Fuck you."  And with that Harry turned, before Draco could say another word, and ran out the door.

***

Harry skipped potions, opting instead for the safety of his bed as he thought of what to do.  He felt horrible.  Betrayed really.  He had Draco Malfoy pegged all wrong.  Well actually he had Draco Malfoy pegged all right, but then he had to go and literally peg Malfoy, which completely screwed up his judgment obviously.  Because he didn't think Draco was capable.

Not after what they had done together on the Quidditch pitch or in the hall.  Stupid of him really, to think that Draco could actually care about him enough to understand and sympathize with his situation.  But instead the Slytherin had insisted on causing Harry more problems.  This was supposed to be solved by now but it had only gotten more complicated.

And Neville.  Goddamn him he'd dragged Neville into this mess.  Harry was sure about what he had to do.  He couldn't have Neville doubt him, break his trust.  Not after the boy had finally found someone he _could_ trust.  And Harry didn't want to lose Neville either.  He had a confidant there, someone who seemed to understand him inside out at times.

He could tell Neville anything.  Well not this obviously, but anything else.  And now he had to break up with him.  And where would that leave Harry?  Alone again.

Harry started and parted the bed curtain a crack as he heard someone enter the room.  His eyes met with concerned blue as Neville made his way over to Harry's bed.  Harry yanked the curtain open and smiled at the boy.

"Hi Neville."

Neville smiled back.  "Hi Harry."

There was a slight pause before Neville continued.  "So do you want to talk about it?"

Harry thought for a moment frowning.  He had to do this now.  It would be better to get it over with before Malfoy got any more clever ideas.

"Neville, I need to tell you something…er we need to talk."

Neville sat down next to Harry on the bed.  "Okay."

"You see the thing is…well…hmm."

"Is this about us Harry?"

Harry nodded.  "I—I just think that we're taking it awfully fast.  I mean I've enjoyed being with you and I've meant it when I've said I love you," he blushed slightly, fiddling with the sheets.  "But I think that maybe this isn't the best idea for us.  I mean we're both friends and I couldn't bear to ever lose that."

"But we aren't going to lose it Harry.  We'll always stay friends."

Harry nodded as he wracked his brain for an excuse, something he could say that wouldn't hurt Neville but make it clear that they just couldn't be any longer.  He didn't need to mull it over long however, as Neville beat him to the punch.

"I think I know what you're saying though.  I know we just jumped into it awfully fast and we were both feeling a bit…well vulnerable then.  It does still feel a bit odd to me too you know Harry.  The first time we kissed…it was wonderful.  I felt so safe and needed and loved.  It just felt like, well like you wanted me and I hadn't ever felt wanted like that before.  But you know what?  I don't want our relationship to be based on that vulnerability.  I've never felt as wonderful as I've felt in your arms but I've never felt as dependent either.  And I don't want to be feeling that way.  I don't want our relationship to be based that dependence.  Not when I'm just starting to learn to be my own person.  And I can't help but think that maybe you were doing it because you felt bad for me.  And I don't want that pity."

"No Neville, that's not true."

"No Harry, it's okay.  I know you probably don't think it's true and you weren't thinking that when it first happened, but there is always this little bit of me that keeps saying it.  But you know, it's okay.  It really did happen too fast and for the wrong reasons.  I want to thank you for being truthful with me.  And I think you're right Harry.  Maybe we should break it off."

"You do?  I mean we should?" asked Harry dumbfounded.

Neville nodded.  "But don't you think that this lets you off the hook Harry Potter.  You're still my best friend.  We're still going to have fun and be pals.  And we'll still double team Hermione and drive her crazy together," Neville chuckled.

Harry grinned.  "Of course.  I wouldn't settle for anything less."

"Now are you going to tell me what was in that letter?  Was it a _luurve_ letter?"

Harry made a face.  "Nuh-uh.  It was a death threat.  This is _Malfoy_ we're talking about here."

Neville laughed.  "You know Harry, that boy has got it bad for you.  Now that we aren't…well…your options are pretty open now aren't they?"  He waggled his eyebrows meaningfully at Harry giving him a wide grin.

Harry looked down at his hands and scowled.  "I hate him," he grumbled.

Neville looked puzzled.  "Why?  You liked him well enough yesterday.  Remember you were going to have that talk with him and let him down easy.  What happened Harry?"

Harry shook his head.  "Nevermind, I'd rather not talk about it.  But I never want to talk to him again, let alone look at his ugly pointy gitty face.  I hate him."

"I take it the talk didn't go so well," Neville sighed in understanding.  "Don't worry Harry things will get better in time."

Harry shrugged.

And Ron sniggered to himself as he removed his ear form the door and ran off down the hall.

***

Harry found Draco after Care of Magical Creatures and took a hold of his robes, dragging him to the edge of the forest, with Draco struggling and whinging all the way.  Finally they came to a stop in a clearing about fifty feet from Hagrid's hut, and Harry swung Draco around to face him.

"I did what you wanted.  Now you'd better keep your side of this or my own threat still stands.  I _will_ hex you into oblivion.  And I won't have any problem with doing it either considering what a bastard you are and how much you fucking deserve it."

Draco had been shocked before in the bathroom, when Harry had yelled at him.  But that had worn off at some point during Double Potions.  So he wasn't about to just stand there and take that again.  He straightened his ruffled robes and scowled regally at the irate Gryffindor.

"If you'd stopped your inane babbling before, you would have heard me say for the third time, that I didn't do it Potter."  He frowned deeply to match Harry's own countenance.  "I didn't send that fucking letter and you know I'm telling the truth.  I don't have a motive."

"Ha.  What's wanting to make my life miserable then?"

"Potter I don't want to make your life miserable," sighed Draco rolling his eyes.

"Then why did you send me that letter?"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Just as Draco was about to pounce on Harry and for once beat the shit out of him, the boys heard someone calling.

"Harry!  Is that you?  Where are you?"

"It's Hermione," said Harry.  "We need to get out of here."

But it was too late as Hermione entered the clearing, her mouth turning down slightly as she saw Draco.

"Harry what's going on?"

"Nothing.  We were just talking."

"I heard shouting.  Harry you have to tell me what's going on.  Neville told me you were acting odd and flustered before lunch.  And that you two broke up.  And Ron is being weird.  All he does is go around grinning like an idiot and he won't tell me what's up.  It's kind of freaking me out.  You have to talk to him."

"Ha!  Of course!  Why didn't I see it before?  It's Weasley."

"What about Ron?" asked Hermione frowning at the blond.

"Weasley sent the letter," said Draco exasperatedly, as if it should have been obvious.

"What letter?"  She turned to Harry.  "The one you got this morning Harry?  But Malfoy sent that.  What did it say?  Somebody tell me what the hell is going on!"

Harry sighed pulling the letter from his pocket and handed it to her.

She read it and gasped, looking up to glare at Draco.  "You bastard.  How could you?"

Draco sighed again.  "I didn't do it Granger.  It was Weasley."

Hermione looked puzzled for a moment.  She shook her head and conjured up some chairs.  "You two sit."  They did as they were told as she leveled a stern look at them.  "Now we are going to figure this out.  Do you understand?  We are not leaving until I find out what's going on."  She looked at Harry.  "You got this letter this morning at the table?"  Harry nodded.  "And everything in the letter, this thing…incident he talks about…something happened?"  He nodded again.  "And that is why you broke up with Neville?"  Another nod.  Hermione sighed and turned to Draco.  "All right.  Just what were you hoping to accomplish by doing this Malfoy?"

Draco didn't much like the situation, being interrogated by a mudblood.  It was humiliating.  But he figured now was a good time as any to get this cleared up.  And with _her_ around Harry wouldn't dare interrupt him while he cleared his name.

"Like I said before Granger.  I didn't do it."

Harry was about to object but Hermione waved him off.

"You didn't write this note," she said skeptically to the Slytherin.

"Oh I didn't say that.  I wrote the note all right."

Harry gasped and once again looked ready to jump in, perhaps even punch Draco in the jaw as well.  But he was quelled once again by an impatient wave of the girl's hand.  She looked at Draco penetratingly, her soft hazel eyes taking on a deep sparkling brown quality.

"Well then…?"

"I wrote it but I didn't send it."

"I don't believe you Malfoy, but I'm going to give you a chance to explain.  So you better make it good."

He sneered at her before continuing.  "I wrote that note yesterday with the full intention of sending it.  But you see I came to a realization, surprisingly with the help of your Weasel friend.  Harry would hate me if I did it.  I couldn't have that so I didn't send it.  Now that I think about it, I didn't even have it.  Weasley took it from me after he threatened to pummel me if I went through with it.  Hence my assumption that Weasley sent it.  Not me."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other frowning.

"But why would Ron do that?" asked Harry to no one in particular.

"Think about it Potter.  He wants you.  So he sends you my note, and gets you to break up with Longbottom.  Then you end up hating me thinking it's my fault.  So who's left for you to run to except him.  Goddamnit, why didn't I see it before.  The sneaky bastard even explained the whole thing to me yesterday," said Draco in something like exasperated awe.

"Don't call him that," said Harry feeling protective of his friend.  He looked to Hermione.  "What do you think?"

Hermione bit her lip and considered Draco for a moment.  He didn't bother to remove the scowl from his face as she tried to judge his truthfulness.  "I don't know Harry.  He could be telling the truth."

"Of courses I am!  Go ahead use veritaserum on me.  I volunteer to take it.  Go get a pensive.  I'll give you my fucking memory.  Whatever you want.  I'm not lying."

"He did seem pretty surprised the first time I showed him the letter," said Harry.

"And Ron has been acting awfully queer today," said Hermione.

"Of course this might all be part of some elaborate plan."  Harry eyed Draco suspiciously.

"Look.  Why not just ask the Weasel.  I'm sure if you confront him he'll break down and spill his soul to you or something.  Then you'll see I'm telling the truth."

Hermione nodded.  "You have to ask him Harry."

Harry looked to Draco.  "If you're trying to ruin my friendship…"

Draco shook his head.  "I swear.  On my pureblood heritage, I'm telling the truth.  I wouldn't do that to you Harry."

Harry looked at him a moment longer and nodded.  "I believe you.  But I'm going to need to talk to Ron about this."

Hermione nodded.  "I think he'll be in your dorm.  I'll come with you."

"Me too."

Harry shook his head.  "I don't think that's a good idea Malfoy.  I don't want to make him feel cornered or hurt him.  I just want to understand why he did this."

Draco nodded.  "Fine.  Meet me in the dungeons hallway tonight.  I want to know what happened," he said with authority.

Harry nodded.  "Fine."  He got up and followed Hermione up the castle path.

***

Ron lay in his bed tossing from his stomach to his back to his side and back to his stomach again.  He couldn't seem to keep still.  The excitement was just too great.  He had been in the common room working with Seamus and Dean after class, but he felt like he would bounce off the walls if he didn't get out of there.  So he'd made his way up to the dorm to try and take a nap.

It wasn't quite working though.  And how could he even think of sleeping when being awake merited so much attention, what with Harry Potter being his and all.  Because he _was_ you know.  Harry had already broken up with Neville, which had gone better than Ron could have hoped.  And he'd already said he hated Malfoy.

Now all that was left was for Harry to fall madly in love with Ron.  And Ron had that particular event planned for tonight.  They'd sneak out together for one of their (up until recently) frequent castle exploration expeditions under the safety of the invisibility cloak, and then Ron would lead them up to the Astronomy tower.  He would ever so gently bring up the subject of Neville and Malfoy at which point Harry would become distressed and cry onto his shoulder about the whole mess.

Then he would pull him away and look softly into those deep green eyes and Harry would find comfort in his gaze and then find comfort in his arms and then his lips and everything would be set.  It was so perfect.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door bang open and footsteps entering the room.   He sat up in bed and pulled his curtain open to find Harry and Hermione stomping their way over to him.  He watched them with confused cerulean eyes as they both stood before him looking oddly threatening.

"Ron we need to talk to you," said Hermione evenly.

"Er…okay, what about?"

"What do you know about the letter I got this morning?" asked Harry trying, but not succeeding quite as well as Hermione had, to keep his voice even as well.

"I don't know anything about it.  Why?" asked Ron innocently.

Harry looked to Hermione.  She turned to Ron.  "Ron just tell us the truth.  We already know you did it.  We won't be mad.  Just tell us."

Ron shrugged and shook his head.  "I honestly don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Malfoy told us that—."

"Oh Malfoy?  Harry you aren't still on about him, are you?  What about Neville."

"Ron, don't tell me you don't know that me and Neville broke up," Harry growled at him accusatorily.

"What?" said Ron succeeding at looking genuinely surprised.  "Oh.  I'm sorry Harry.  I hadn't any idea."

Hermione shook her head.  "So you don't know who sent that note to Harry?"

Ron shrugged.  "You mean the one from this morning?  Well Malfoy I suppose.  It was his owl wasn't it?  Why, did something happen?  I had figured it was some kind of lovelorn poetry or something.  The git's a bit obsessed you know.  But really, was it something bad?"

Hermione frowned.  They weren't getting anywhere.

"Ron.  Just tell me now okay.  Did you send the note or not?" asked Harry softly looking into the boy's eyes.

"I—I…of course I didn't send you a note," said Ron looking defiantly at him.  "And frankly I feel a bit insulted that you two just come barging in here interrogating me about something when I don't even have a clue what you're talking about making insinuations about my honesty when I don't even know what it is you think I did.

Harry frowned.  Ron was sticking to his story.  And it seemed pretty solid.  The boy wasn't even flushed.  Maybe Malfoy was lying to him after all.  _When I get my hands on that Slytherin trash…_he shook his head dejectedly.  "Ron, I'm sorry.  We didn't mean anything," said Harry, though Hermione didn't look completely convinced.

"As the case may be I am still highly offended that you think so lowly of me," Ron said primly.

It was not hard for Hermione to see this was not normal Ron behavior, though Harry seemed as oblivious as usual.

Harry shook his head once again.  "I'm sorry—."

"Hey Ron, can I have my green ribbons back, I was going to wear my matching robes to Hogsmeade this weekend and…did I come at a bad time?" Ginny squeaked as she stood at the doorway with the trio staring at her with various look of bewilderment and horror written on their faces.  "Um…okaaaay.  I'll just come back later."  She retreated quickly from the doorway and Hermione and Harry turned their gazes aback to Ron.

"Green ribbon Ron?  What do you need with green ribbon?" asked Hermione plainly.

"I—I…"

Harry scowled at him.  "It _was_ you.  And I was ready to go thrash Malfoy.  It was you all along.  I can't believe you Ron."

"Harry you don't understand I—."

"You _hurt_ me Ron.  I'm so disappointed in you.  I thought you were better than this.  I thought you were my friend.  I loved you and all you did was betray me.  I didn't know you could be so selfish.  And then you go and lie to me as if it were nothing at all.  You didn't even have the decency to break a sweat!  You were prepared to just let me go on believing this…this lie.  I…I—I hate you."  Harry's voice broke as he flung around and ran out of the dorm.

"No Harry wait!"  Ron jumped out of the bed but Harry was gone.

Hermione turned and glared at him in disgust.  "I hope you're happy," she hissed before she too stormed out, leaving Ron alone and feeling perfectly awful.

***

Harry ran blindly through the hall as the tears welled up in his eyes.  He couldn't believe it.  His best friend.  His first and best friend was trying to ruin his life.  And he could never give Ron what he wanted.  He just couldn't.  He really hadn't thought the redhead capable of being so malicious.

Everything that he had gone through, the uncertainty and the weeks of ignoring and worrying were nothing compared to this…this feeling of betrayal he felt.  And after everything Ron had said the night before.  He never wanted to look at the boy again.  He couldn't…he wouldn't ever be able to look at him again without feeling like bursting into tears.

How could he ever forgive him?  He wanted to so badly.  Ron was his best friend.  He just wanted things back the way they had been before.  But Ron had gone too far.  He scowled through his tears and stopped, kicking the wall angrily before slumping down against it.  _Oh Ron how could you?_  He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into soft grey eyes.  "Malfoy."

Draco smiled at him.  "I was right."

Harry looked away and nodded.  Draco sighed and slumped down next to him.  Harry sniffled as he traced the cracks in the stone, distractedly.  "How did you know I would be here?"

"I didn't.  Maybe you didn't notice but you're in the dungeons."

Harry looked surprised and wiped his eyes, looking about him.  "Oh."

"Potter, I'm sorry about…everything," said Draco making a vague gesture with his hand.

Harry nodded.  "I should be the one apologizing.  I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Draco shrugged.  "I understand it.  Given a choice between me and Weasley any fool could see who you would believe first.  It was expected."

"But it still wasn't right.  I'm sorry.  I didn't realize Ron could be so…so—."

"Slytherin?"

Harry nodded smiling weakly.

"You know Harry.  I really couldn't live if you hated me.  I would never do anything to hurt you like that knowing you'd hate me."

Harry looked at him oddly and nodded.  "I—I think I know that.  Now I know that anyway."

Draco chuckled.  "Not to say I wasn't working on a love potion on the side, but I'd much prefer it if I didn't have to resort to that."  He gave Harry a meaningful glance.

Harry laughed.  "You know Neville said that you have it bad for me."

"Neville is a very intelligent boy," said Draco, turning so that he was settled on his knees facing Harry.

"That's not what you've been saying the past six years," Harry smirked at him.

"Things change," he replied softly.

"I know," said Harry sadly.

Draco looked up at him smiled.  He reached out a hand and traced a finger along Harry's jaw, stopping at his chin.  He lifted it so that he was looking into Harry's emerald eyes, still glowing with tears.

"It'll be alright you know."

"He's my best friend."

"Just give it time.  Maybe you'll feel differently after a while.  Maybe you'll be able to forgive him in time.  Things change remember?"

Harry nodded slowly.  "Why are you being so nice?" he sniffled.

"Because otherwise you won't let me kiss you."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry's own softly, always softly.  Harry parted his lips and tasted that bit of sweetness that he could never forget.  The first two times had been nice, but he hadn't been able to enjoy it properly.  Things always got in the way.  But now.  Now there was nothing to come between them and all of Harry's tension melted away as he himself melted into Draco's arms.

They kissed softly tentatively for a bit longer before Draco's lips strayed, moving down to Harry's jaw, his neck.  Harry let his hands trail up to Draco's hair where they played with the velvety strands, combing through the silk and settling at the warm skin at Draco's neck.  Harry drew Draco away from where he had been working a spot at his shoulder and looked at him.  He smiled.  Draco smiled back and took his lips once more as Harry laid him back against the stone.

Soon they were exploring each other thoroughly, having dispensed of their robes and unbuttoned their shirts, lips trailing wherever they pleased, to please the other.  The two boys clung to each other and relished in the feeling they had been waiting so long for, had gone through so much.  Amongst the tangle of limbs they paused to bring their lips together again, capturing the moment with their senses and letting all their frustrations, all their troubles slip away with the delicate meeting of lips and the burning touch of flesh.

Ron gasped under the invisibility cloak.  He had taken off after Harry a moment after Hermione had left the room and followed him down to the dungeons.  To find this.  That four-armed, four-legged creature he had met only too many times in his nightmares.  Writhing there on the ground disgusting and unholy and altogether too beautiful and perfect than Ron could ever admit to himself without withering away at the truth of it.

He had a mind to rip the two apart.  But he just couldn't do it.  The hurt was too much, and he knew he'd done it to himself.  And they were too perfect.  He had felt so guilty listening to Harry's little speech.  Now he knew for sure Harry would never ever have him for a lover, and now because of his rash actions for a friend either.  He swallowed a sob.

_He hates me._  Ron ran back down the hall and to the dorms.  He discarded the cloak on the floor and went to Harry's nightstand.  He opened the drawer.  And this time he had no trouble finding the knife.  _I should have done it right the first time around_, he thought to himself.  _I don't deserve to live in the same world as Harry after what I've done_.  _I *can't* live here knowing what I've done to Harry._  He picked up the knife, holding it up to the light and nodded.  Second times the charm.

It was Harry's misfortune to have a friend as terrible as him.  Harry didn't need any more problems in his life.  And that's just what Ron was, another problem.  But he would take care of it.  "It looks like today is your lucky day Harry."  Ron would fix the situation and then maybe his friend…his love could forgive him.  Who knew?  _Maybe today's my lucky day too_.  Ron raised the knife, griping it tight.  He sobbed.  "I'm so sorry Harry."  And brought it down.

**Thanks to:** **karina305**(yeah, I like that chapter too now that I think about it), **Dreamer**(Ron is naturally devious), **Klee**(Ron wises up next chapter.  But here's the last of the d/h L ), **coriander**(I know, me neither), **Belle**(I know exactly what you mean, but can't make any promises), **tenshi-chan**(what are you talking about Ron is *always* sexy g), **Moonblade**(Harry/Neville it will be), **tealish**(Heh…that would have been good.  Draco in the shower and then Ron comes up with the big knife, dressed like Mrs. Weasley…hehe), **SoulSister**(he doesn't), **gwen**(Ron is evil at heart, didn't you know?), **isis**(thanks. And BSB has been updated), **Twins of Destiny and Fate**(I was rooting for Draco too, but alas…tis not to be. I have a story outline, the problem is I underestimate how many words it takes to follow that outline.  Thanks!), **Kaitzee**(Sorry, no Draco deaths here.  But I have to agree about Neville), **Dracona**(I like your theory.  But I'm afraid I'll have to prove you wrong next chapter.  H/N freaks me out too!), **Robin**(this is the last of the h/d I'm afraid), **ron's gurlfriend**(oh there will be r/d alright), **jacey**(thank you, that's so sweet of you to say.  I too thought Draco was a bit OOC, but it couldn't be helped.  I'm glad you like Hermione, she's one of my favorites.  As for Ron/Draco, I think you misunderstood…there will be some of that going on, but solace will be no where in sight.  Sequel…sigh…I have two other fics I really should be working on.  They aren't too popular like this, but I still feel quite attached.  We'll see), **Gryph Grin**(I like Draco Ron truces, there'll be another one next chapter *g*), **James Weasley**(If only it were so simple, I'd buy myself a whole closet full of brooms), **talismanic**(just wait until the next chapter), **Meri015**(oh very perceptive.  Next chapter Ron and Draco will get a lot closer), **Raya Hufflepuff**(Hermione deserves hot guys, but I just don't have any to give her), **Thrasia**(Hehe…I agree.  And thanks for reviewing pure of heart too), **Chimichuji**(you sure called it didn't you), **kmae47**(there will be), **Lord Kheldon**(oh my god!  You have said it perfectly.  Everything you say is absolutely true.  Absolutely!  Wow, you got this fic figured out.  Glad some people get it *g*), **padmas girl**(yes, will do), **Talina Malfoy**(Ron will be nice and sane again), **Mystica and her muse**(yes agree about Ron if he were to actually go through with it which he doesn't.  Confused?  Me too.  ::waves to Serena::  thanks for the review!), **Tasnim**(AHH!  I love your story!  It's an honour!  You are the queen of all my Ron/Draco dreams.  Yeah the names are confusing aren't they.  I am SophieB on ff.net.  I'm Adenosine here (accompanied by my absentee partner Clandestine *she doesn't write this shit, I do*).  And my vBulletin id here is seriouslyevil.  Could it get more confusing?  Thanks for reviewing everywhere.  I appreciate it!), and **Ines**(I know I have changed haven't I?  I don't know what happened :(.  Ron will be alright next chapter.  I'm SophieB at ff.net but I go by Adenosine at fictionalley.  And how right you were.  But next is the last for sure.  And BSB and PoH are up if you like.  Thanks again!).

**A/N#2:** Ha ha!  I killed Ron!  Suckers!  Yes, well you already know the outcome of this I bet.  I've already said many times how much I love Ron.  Poor guy.  Don't worry he's not dead.  Again, this will remain Harry/Neville just to suit my masochistic side and that person I mentioned before.  And we will see a bit of Ron/Draco in the end just because I feel like it (so now you _really_ know Ron's not dead, unless of course Draco's some kind of necrophiliac or something *g*).  No worries, mates.  I know this is torture for all you H/D people out there (like me).  You can just stop reading here and pretend it's the end if you like.  "Ron died and Harry mourned him with the support of Neville and Hermione.  Draco came to the funeral and soothed Harry's aching heart, filling the void in his life and they remained together for all eternity making mad love every single day for the rest of their long youthful lives."  There you go.  Happy?  Next chapter is the last one.  I bet my whole collection of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, fully posable ::snorts:: action figures on it.  I'm sorry for what I must do.  Thanks again!


End file.
